Aquellos que sueñan con la esperanza
by bladz-liska
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN DESCONTINUADA. En un futuro donde la esperanza parece perdida siempre están aquellos que trataran de hacer una diferencia. Los Bladebreakers y amigos son separados, por aquellos en el poder. Pero algo los reunirá otra vez. Cap. 27
1. Para el mundo de desesperación

**Edit 11/09/11. **Esta historia tiene casi dos años sin actividad, sinceramente ya acabo mis pendientes y ésta es una de ellas, ojalá no vuelva de pronto a la vida porque ya no tengo tiempo que pudiera darle. Disculpas por la decisión, pero '10 millas en tus zapatos' será la última traduccion que haga, y ahora me está llevando algo de tiempo. Quizá en breve borre esta y alguna otra traducción, pero de momento sólo el anuncio que desisto de seguir esperando actualización. Gracias.

Kaixo! Aquí esta! la otra historia que comenzaré a traducir... ya que nos acercamos al último capítulo (escrito) de 'Twisted fate' para que no quede vacío el asunto... originalmente de **Wolf's lament, **la mecánica es la misma que con las otras dos, los reviews irán traducidos a la autora.

No sé que puedo decir exactamente de esta historia, la encontré por casualidad, el título me llamó la atención (se oye lindo, no? je, quizá estoy loca) pero los títulos de los capítulos también guardan (a mi gusto) esa melancolía que se respira en toda la historia, un mundo que se cae a pedazos y quienes tratan de vivir en él lo mejor posible con la firme esperanza de que algún día las cosas serán mejores... aunque cada vez parece menos probable.

Bueno, espero les guste y que no haya errado en mi elección para traducirla (personalmente estoy segura que no, pero cada quien decidirá)... por el momento es todo... gracias y nos estamos leyendo.

And... if you're reading this Wolf's lament... THANKS A LOT! See ya! One... and 18 to go... hahaha!

* * *

**_Para el mundo de desesperación_**

* * *

Sirenas podían ser escuchadas en la distancia mientras una joven mujer corría a lo largo de las calles, su velocidad se entorpecía por sus altos tacones. La respiración salía de su boca en pequeños soplos de humo blanco; en contraste con el calor en sus pulmones y piernas.

Ella se detuvo por un momento, mirando alrededor como un conejo asustado dejando su madriguera después de que el peligro ha aparecido. De algún modo era así como ella se sentía. Los altos edificios de la ciudad la enjaulaban y las pocas luces de la calle que había ahí no confortaban su tranquilidad.

Ella había comenzado a amar la noche y las sombreas por que, contrario a la mayoría de la gente, era cuando se sentía mas a salvo. Por supuesto que abía que nunca estaría a salvo, nunca mas.

Había empezado a correr otra vez y pronto se encontró en su destino. Sonrió mientras abría la puerta, revelando un muy humilde lugar. Las únicas cosas que tenía ahí eran las esenciales: una mesa, una cama y algunos 'lujosos' accesorios en la cocina.

Se sentó en la cama, tomando el periódico mientras comenzaba a leer. Ese era básicamente su único modo de mantenerse al tanto de los eventos, a pesar que uno no podía creer mas en las noticias desde que el Gobierno se había adueñado de ellas. Volteó a ver que había mas correo esperándola. Mientras ella examinaba las cartas, todo parecía solo contener publicidad de algún sorteo ella se topó con una que la hizo levantarse.

Srita. Hilary Tatibana

Ella dejó caer las cartas una a una en shock, las otras las dejó olvidadas. Con manos temblorosas abrió la carta.

Hilary,

Perdón que esto no te llegue antes, estoy escribiendo el 15 de diciembre. Primero que nada quiero desearte un feliz Año Nuevo, aunque considerando las circunstancias debo decir que este año no será muy feliz.

Hablando de tiempos mas felices, me gustaría que me encontrarás en nuestro lugar especial el Día especial de Año Nuevo. Como siempre revisa que nadie te siga y confía en tus instintos. Aquellos que se fueron nos encontrarán ahí. Espero puedas venir.

Con todo mi amor,

Dra

_Dragón_. El nombre en la carta fue cortado por las lágrimas de Hilary, las cuales caían libremente por su cara. Ella abrazó la carta deseando que pudiera mantenerla, pero pronto hizo una bola tanto con la carta como con el sobre y la aventó al fuego observando mientras las flamas consumían su pasado secreto, protegiéndola y manteniéndola tibia.

"Fénix! Estás poniendo atención?" un enorme hombre se levantó en frente de él mirando hacia abajo mientras sus compañeros soldados miraban la situación con preocupación.

Fénix acababa de ser promovido a la nueva armada del Rey Serpent, por lo tanto fue que había sido nombrado con el nombre de esa criatura mitológica. Antes había sido llamado Alex Holmes, era extraño ser llamado de un modo nuevo, pero él estaba acostumbrado a sacrificar cosas para llegar a la cima.

Fénix levantó la cabeza a su superior, "Si señor. Estaba comentando el hecho de que Arpía perdió el rastro de su presa."

El hombre le dio una mirada dura y continuó.

"Hombre, pensé que el General iba sin duda por ti esta vez Fénix." Los otros hombres asintieron estando de acuerdo a lo que su amigo estaba diciendo.

Los chicos estaban caminando a lo largo de uno de los corredores después de la junta. Todos vivían muy bien a pesar de la situación del resto del país.

"Sabes que el General no pondría un dedo sobre Fénix." Otro dijo. "A Serpent le agrada mucho mas que el General." Con esto todos rieron excepto Fénix.

"Fénix." Todos los chicos voltearon a ver a la chica que corría.

"Que es lo que quieres Arpía? Tratando de ganar puntos con el General después de la última noche?" los otros muchachos sonrieron mientras Fénix permanecía a un lado.

Arpía miró directo a Fénix. "Necesitamos hablar." Fénix la siguió.

"De que se trata?" Fénix cerró la puerta de su cuarto y miró a Arpía.

"Cuanto de tu vida recuerdas antes de la Ocupación?"

"Que tipo de pregunta es esa?" el hecho era que él ni siquiera recordaba la Ocupación.

Arpía lo miró. "No recuerdas, o si?"

Él le dio la espalda. "Cuál es el problema? El pasado es el pasado y me tiene sin cuidado todo eso."

"Encontré tu viejo expediente." Los ojos de él crecieron en sorpresa.

"Eso es imposible! Fue destruido en el fuego."

"No pensaste que fuera extraño que el tuyo fuera el único que fue destruido? No los cuestionaste?"

"Eres una traidora Arpía?"

"No me gusta que ellos hagan lo que quieren. Mi villa fue barrida algunos días atrás. Esa gente esta loca!" lágrimas estaban tratando de caer por sus mejillas. "Quizá no seas el chico mas amigable aquí, pero sé que te preocupas mas de lo que admitirás."

Ella se dio la vuelta para irse, poniendo el archivo en la mesa. "Te dejaré esto entonces. Mereces conocer tu pasado por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros." Y con eso ella se fue.

Fénix miró el expediente con vacilación. Realmente quería saber sobre su pasado?

* * *

Y? y? que les pareció? si... si... ya sé que parece mero prólogo, pero ya ven mas o menos por donde va el asunto...

Ikusi arte!


	2. Para las lágrimas del mundo

Kaixo! capítulo 2 de esto, la cosa parece va lenta... e insisto, que desesperación vivir en una situación como ésta, y todo sin embargo, continua fluyendo.

* * *

_**Para las lágrimas del mundo

* * *

**_Día Especial de Año Nuevo. Hilary sabía que eso significaría que hubiera sido el Nuevo Año Chino si el mundo no hubiera sido traído bajo un sistema por el supuesto Rey. Incluso sus mas leales seguidores conocían solo su apodo, así que era imposible acercarse mucho a él. Muchos de la Fuerza de Rebelión habían tratado de reunir a la gente y él único que había tenido éxito fue Kai Hiwatari. 

Ella suspiró. Desafortunadamente para ellos las Fuerzas del Gobierno lo habían matado cuando trató de salvar la gente de una villa. Sintió las lágrimas picar sus ojos. Kai había sido el único que no se había hundido en la depresión después de todo lo que había pasado. Se volvió el único de todos que había conseguido ver el lado brillante de la situación. Cuando fue asesinado todo alrededor de ellos se vino abajo.

Ese era el propósito de la reunión. Después de la muerte de Kai todos se fueron por caminos separados, determinados a buscar venganza por cuenta propia de una u otro. Así fue como los GRevolution cayeron.

Hoy debía haber sido el Año Nuevo Chino, así que ella se encontró caminando inconscientemente hacia su destino. El lugar donde todos se reunían era la tumba de Kai. Ahí no había un cuerpo, pero la lápida era suficiente para llevarlos ahí.

"Ha sido mucho tiempo, Hilary" Un hombre alto parado ahí en jeans y una playera oscura con un largo abrigo negro cubriéndola. Una bufanda enrollada muchas veces alrededor de su cuello y guantes cubriendo sus curtidas manos. Su cara era irreconocible con una pequeña barba creciendo y su oscuro cabello rebelde que caía por sus hombros. Él era Tyson Granger el 'actual' Campeón Mundial.

"Tyson." Hilary caminó rápidamente a sus brazos, sollozando en su pecho.

"Estoy tan feliz de que haya podido alcanzarte." La sonrisa que él había vestido tantas veces desde niño fue reemplazada con una sonrisa deprimida.

"Dónde están los otros?" Hilary vio la mirada en sus ojos. "Que?"

"No pude encontrarlos. Perdón Hilary."

"Entonces será seguro para ambos si vamos al pueblo y tomamos un poco." Hilary estaba haciendo su máximo esfuerzo por permanecer positiva.

"Hilary, no has escuchado? Soy un hombre buscado!" Tyson la jaló en un abrazo. "Solo quiero decir adiós. No puedo dejarte con la falsa esperanza de que regresaré."

Hilary lo alejó. "Tyson todo lo que me queda es la esperanza!" ella iba a volverse histérica tratando de pensar en un modo de hacerlo quedarse. "No termines en mi lo que ellos han empezado!" para ese momento las lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas.

"Entonces puedes vivir en tu falso mundo de esperanza!" Tyson gritó mientras él salía corriendo lejos de ella.

Hilary apoyó su cuerpo entero en la lápida, solo dándose cuenta que se había hundido en sus rodillas. Las últimas conexiones con su mundo habían sido cortadas y no había quedado ya nada para ella. Las palomas volaron de los árboles cuando el grito de derrota de Hilary fue escuchado alrededor del mundo, y éste se fue con ella.

-----------------------

Fénix tenía aún que ir a dormir. Había abierto la Caja de Pandora y ahora solo podía sufrir las consecuencias. Había abierto el archivo de su pasado para averiguar que había olvidado, solo para descubrir que él era su propio enemigo. Se sintió un completo tonto por acusar a Arpía de traición cuando él podía ser acusado de ello solo por su verdadero nombre.

La sirena encendida cortó sus confundidos pensamientos. Todo fue olvidado mientras él metía los archivos dentro de una bolsa que estaba llevando con él. Bueno, todo estaba olvidado por ahora.

"Que pasa?"

"Hey Fénix, no te dije que Arpía era una traidora?"

"De que estás hablando?"

"Robó muchos archivos y se fue. Tenemos que encontrarla y matarla antes de que el enemigo obtenga la información."

Fénix siguió a los otros mientras eran puestos en grupos para buscar en la ciudad.

El grupo había estado caminando por un rato si la gente dijera que parecía que era sin descanso era una subestimación.

"A este paso uno de los otros grupos la encontrarán primero." Uno de las personas a la que Fénix había sido asignado gruñó.

De repente disparos fueron escuchados y el grupo corrió para ver cual era el problema. Fénix tuvo que sofocar su señal de sorpresa.

Arpía estaba yaciendo en el piso con muchas heridas de bala en ella incluyendo su hombro y ambas piernas. Sus ojos ya se estaban nublando y su pecho estaba ascendiendo y descendiendo dolorosamente.

"Así que como le vamos a mostrar a la gente cuales serán las consecuencias de tener ideas sobre traicionar a nuestro líder?" uno de los hombres sonrió.

"Debemos llevarla para que nos diga para quien esta trabajando al menos." Otro sugirió.

Mientras los otros estaban debatiendo sobre cual era el mejor modo para acabar con ella, Fénix se acercó lentamente a ella.

"Así que así es como se siente antes de morir…" Arpía apenas y pudo decir.

Fénix sujetó la cabeza de ella con su mano mientras se arrodillaba. "Gracias por traer eso a mi."

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. "No tengo arrepentimientos. Mi nombre es Phoebe Jonson, por cierto."

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. "Es un placer conocerte Phoebe. Eres una buena amiga."

"Que van a hacer conmigo?"

"Cierra los ojos."

"Hay un pedazo de papel en mi bolsa eso te ayudará. Ellos no deben encontrarlo." Ella dijo apresurada mientras cerraba los ojos.

Fénix se agachó y besó su frente mientras sacaba su arma. "Descansa en paz."

El debate fue cortado por un disparo y cada uno de la Fuerza miró a Fénix. Ellos voltearon a verlo con ira.

"Por que hiciste eso?" uno de ellos gritó.

"Lo tengo. Él es un traidor como ella." Otro dijo levantando su arma.

Fénix sujetó el papel y corrió lejos antes de que los otros pudieran sacar sus armas, haciendo que fallara al apuntar aquel que había sacado su arma antes.

Corrió a través de las calles rodeando a prisa las esquinas para tratar de encontrar un lugar a donde ir, pero ya que estaba de uniforme era imposible encontrar a alguien que pudiera simpatizar con él.

Pronto se encontró en la saliente de lo que parecía un techo de dos aguas. Escuchando los gritos de sus perseguidores él trató de descender, pero el muro estaba muy resbaloso y cayó, golpeando una pila de cajas de basura y cayendo en la oscuridad. La última cosa que escuchó fueron los gritos de sus perseguidores.

* * *

No tengo nada que decir por el momento así que... ikusi arte! 


	3. Para aquellos que se preocupan

Kaixo! capítulo 3... los capítulos de esta historia son cortitos, pero me siguen gustando mucho... jeje. Para quien no pude mandar respuesta del review (bueno, la mandé pero por si no llegó):

-Misaki: Muchas muchas preguntas... y no daré respuestas, jajaja! creo que irán saliendo una por una... mil gracias por seguirla.

No tengo mas que agregar... solo:

**Una notita importante. Me ausentaré un tiempecillo, no puedo con todo, así que... espero comprendan (no será una ausencia de meses pero si desaparecé un ratín.) Por ello la actualización de las tres traducciones de un jalón.**

**

* * *

Para aquellos que se preocupan

* * *

**

Hilary había estado sentada sola en un café. Después de su plática con Tyson había decidido tratar de olvidar su pasado y continuar con el problema presente. Algo que ella debió haber hecho desde el día en que esto empezó.

Todos sus viejos amigos estaban haciendo algo para ayudar a derribar el Gobierno uniéndose a la rebelión para albergar a los enemigos del reino. Ella tenía aún que hacer cualquier cosa para ayudar realmente a otros.

Pasó a unos niños corriendo por ahí teniendo un buen rato. A pesar de que no tenían ninguno de los sorprendentes juguetes que ella y sus amigos habían tenido, ellos aún disfrutaban todo. De algún modo se veían mas felices de lo que ella recordaba. Quizá era por que estaba disfrutando cada segundo que la vida les daba.

Ella estaba caminando a lo largo de la calle para regresar a su casa cuando vio a alguien yaciendo en uno de los callejones. Ese callejón era notable por que había una calle sobre la cual no había advertencia a los peatones sobre la saliente. Ella decidió acercarse y ver si ella o él estaba bien.

Mientras ella se acercaba pasó saliva cuando vio que era un soldado del Gobierno el que estaba ahí. Pudo ver que él estaba aún respirando y que era como de su edad. Su cabello claro cubría su piel muy pálida y su cabello había caído sobre él, este era oscuro. Se preguntó si había perdido sangre por que no había visto a nadie tan pálido en mucho tiempo.

"Hilary, eres tú?" el gritoó de la calle la hizo saltar ya que ella había estado concentrada en el chico.

Un hombre como de cincuenta que Hilary solo conocía como David, su vecino de a lado, caminaba hacia ella y se sorprendió. "Parece que dio un mal paso, pobre chico. Espero que no sea tan pesado como se ve." David comentó mientras levantaba al chico. "Puedo cuidar de él Hilary, así que…"

"No David, tiene una familia entera por quienes ver y él es un soldado del Gobierno."

"Esa no es excusa para dejarlo morir." David era conocido por su amabilidad para cualquiera que necesitara ayuda.

"Déjeme cuidar de él, señor" Hilary lo miró con preocupación. "No me importaría tener que compartir mi casa y la suya ya está repleta."

El hombre parecía estar pensando en su familia y pronto suspiró. "Correcto, tu ganas. Vamos a llevar a este chico a tu casa entonces."

Hilary sonrió mientras los dos se dirigían a casa.

-------------

Fénix se levantó para encontrar que había un techo sobre su cabeza. Moviéndose tan rápidamente como su cuerpo se lo permitió se sentó mirando a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta que no estaba vistiendo ya su ropa salvo su pantalón y que tenía un vendaje en su brazo. Iba a quitarlo cuando hubo un gritó y una señal de sorpresa seguido por un fuerte sonido de algo rompiéndose.

Él volteó hacia el origen del ruido para ver a una joven mujer que era como de su edad y un plato con nada en el piso. La miró con curiosidad y como si ella leyera la mente explicó.

"Mi vecino y yo te vimos inconsciente en un callejón. Así que te trajimos aquí." Así que quizá ella no leía la mente.

"Realmente me estaba preguntando sobre el vendaje en mi brazo y el plato vacío. Creo que lo que dijiste fue algo que hubiera preguntado tarde o temprano." Él no sabía si desconfiar de ella o no.

"Oh." Fénix se dio cuenta del rubor en sus mejillas. "Bueno, parece que recibiste un disparo por que había una herida relativamente profunda en tu hombro. Y el plato… estaba limpiando y decidí venir y revisarte."

Cuando Fénix solo asintió cuando ella pareció tomar interés en algo cercano a él y se acercó. Siguiéndola con los ojos él la vio acercarse a su bolsa y uniforme.

"Buscaste dentro de mi bolsa lo suficiente?" él la miró acusándola.

"No te preocupes, ni siquiera he visto la nota en tu mano." Él solo mantuvo su sorpresa oculta. "La puse en una de las bolsas de tu chamarra."

"Gracias." Él pudo decir que la chica había escuchado.

"Así que de que rango eres tu?" O ella estaba tratando de empezar una conversación o estaba haciendo algo contra el gobierno. De eso no iba a hablar.

"Eres una rebelde." Él no era de esos que se iban con rodeos, a pesar del significado de su oración, era mas una acusación.

"Si, lo soy, pero no te preocupes no te mataré mientras duermes o algo así."

"No soy mas uno de ellos." La mirada en su cara era todo lo que él necesitaba para una respuesta.

"Perdí la memoria unos años atrás y fue por ese entonces que el Gobierno me reclutó. El archivo en mi bolsa. Una de mis amigos perdió su vida dándomelo."

Observó que la chica sacaba el expediente. "Necesito encontrar a alguien que sepa sobre mi pasado." Él explicó mirando sus manos mientras ella lo abría.

Un sonido de sorpresa y un golpe atrajo sus ojos a ella. "Haces eso cada vez que sabes algo nuevo sobre mi?" su sonrisa se convirtió en una mirada de preocupación cuando vio su reacción.

"Kai."

* * *

Y si... era obvio que lo habían imaginado... pero aún falta muuuucho por saber. De él, de ella y de todos los demás. Ikusi arte! 


	4. Para aquellos que temen

Aaaaaah! Miles de perdones, el trabajo (por suerte he de decirlo) no ha disminuido, así que me queda solo la actualización cada ocho días... está el capítulo 4°...

- Que bueno es escuchar eso! es agradable saber que también te gusta... bueno al fin el cuarto cap. Jejeje! básicamente por eso tomé la pausa, a veces esto (no quita) pero si absorbe mucho de tu tiempo no? jejeje! gracias!

-Miskai: Uuuhh! Muchas muchas preguntas, respuestas... las hay, pero a paso lento (pero seguro) mil gracias!

* * *

**_Para aquellos que temen_**

"Perdí la memoria unos años atrás y fue entonces cuando el Gobierno me reclutó. El archivo que está en mi bolsa. Una de mis amigos perdió su vida dándomelo."

Hilary tomó el archivo fuera de la bolsa. Era escalofriante pensar que eso era su única conexión con el pasado.

"Necesito encontrar a alguien que sepa sobre mi pasado."

Ella abrió cuidadosamente el expediente haciéndolo ver como si estuviera leyendo y tomando interés. Aún estaba insegura sobre ese chico y por el momento ella no confiaba en él. Volteando a la primera página se reveló una foto.

Pasó saliva, pensando: "No puede ser." Cayó a una silla, la cual afortunadamente estaba detrás de ella. Su mente se paralizó y hubo solo una cosa que escapó de su mente: "Kai."

"—ey, Hey!" el chico la sacó de sus pensamientos. "Estás bien?"

Hilary lo miró y una sonrisa vino a sus labios. Por que no lo había visto antes? El cabello de dos tono, los ojos rojos… seguro su cabello era mas largo y su complexión era un poco distinta, pero ella debió haber visto a través de eso.

Antes de que ella pudiera detenerse asimisma corrió y lo abrazó, haciendo que cayera sobre la cama. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras lo abrazaba muy fuerte esperando mas allá de su esperanza que no fuera otro sueño.

"Haces esto con cada chico o solo soy especial?"

Ella miró su expresión neutral y tuvo que contenerse de gritar de emoción, lo cual resultó en una voz ligeramente chillona. "Eres realmente tu."

"Te dije que mi expediente es mi único lazo con mi pasado, así que obviamente yo soy Kai."

Hilary lo miró. "Cuánto recuerdas?"

"Pequeñas piezas siendo algo así como una persona normal, pero hay un enorme vacío en lo que no recuerdo. Creo que recuerdo mi vida entre los cinco y once. Se pone un poco borroso entonces y después no hay nada hasta unos meses en los que he trabajado con el Gobierno."

"No recuerdas nada mas?"

"No realmente. Puedes tu decirme?"

Ella apuntó y lo picó con su dedo. "Tu, eres mi amigo, fuiste uno de los Bladebreakers!"

Miró su cara. Parecía como si él pensara que ella estaba loca. "No me digas que nunca has escuchado de los Bladebreakers!"

"Bueno… perdón, cuál es tu nombre?"

"Hilary."

"De cualquier modo, _Hilary_ considerando que no conozco mi pasado debo decir que es mas que obvio que no puedo recordar los Blade… lo que sea."

"_Bladebreakers_!" Hilary dijo a través de los dientes cerrados.

"Sabes algo mas sobre mi, si o no?"

Fue entonces cuando Hilary se dio cuenta que ella estaba sobre él. Ruborizándose, a prisa se quitó. "Fui una de tus amigos. Estuve ahí el día en que supuestamente moriste."

"Veo que eso no fue tan malo, o si?" Hilary lo miró feo cuando ella se dio cuenta que él estaba procesando la información que ella le estaba dando.

"Una cosa que no he extrañado son tus comentarios desdeñosos." Ella suspiró otra vez.

Se levantó y caminó a la cocina. "Voy a preparar la comida."

--------------------------------------

Kai la observó irse esperando que algo sobre ella pudiera disparar algo en sus memorias. Quizá habían estado ocultas por tanto tiempo que quizá nunca las tendría de vuelta. Se recostó en la cama y tomó el archivo.

"Quizá sea mejor empezar aquí."

No mucho rato después la joven, Hilary, entró con un poco de comida mientras Kai aún miraba el expediente.

"Has conseguido recordar algo?" ella preguntó mientras colocaba la comida abajo.

Kai solo estaba escuchando las palabras mas no lo que significaban. "Pensé que viéndote me ayudaría a recordar, como con las historias o películas, pero no me has hecho recordar nada." El puño de Kai pegó contra el muro haciendo a Hilary saltar. "Está aún como cuando te encontré por primera vez!"

Él sintió una mano sobre su hombro y la miró. "Es solo el primer día, así que no te enojes. Quizá comiendo te ayudara a sentirte mejor e incluso si no, estoy segura que necesitas algo en el estomago." Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras le acercaba el plato.

Los dos empezaron a comer, pero no paso mucho para que Hilary rompiera el silencio entre ellos. "Acabo de recordar que solo tengo una cama."

Kai terminó su bocado antes de responder; "Dormiré en el piso."

"Pero tu eres mi huésped…"

"He pasado noches en lugares peores a este."

_Agujas rebanaban tras de él, o se insertaban ellas mismas en el muro o a sus compañeros soldados. Su cabello se agitaba detrás de él mientras bloqueaba el ataque como si fuera un fantasma. Cuando las agujas pararon aterrizó con gracia en una alberca de sangre. Se alejó de los cuerpos caídos y de los otros que sufrían sobre ellos; algunos no podían soportar la escena._

_Kai salió del cuarto limpiándose la sangre como si hubiera sido un pequeño niño jugando en los charcos en un día lluvioso. Alguien corrió y lo siguió._

"_No tienes corazón?" los ojos de Kai voltearon a quien hablaba._

"_Escucha, niña, no tengo tiempo para gente que no puede seguir mi ritmo."_

"_Quién eras tu antes de esto?" la niña lo miró como si él fuera inferior. "Quizá fuiste uno de los proyectos científicos del Gobierno." Ella dijo en tono sarcástico la última parte._

_Sujetándola él la pegó contra el muro. "No soy la mascota de nadie!" gritó._

_Empujándolo ella terminó la conversación gritando, "Bueno, puede ser que me hayas engañado!"_

_Kai se alejó de ella solo para encontrarse con uno de los científicos. "Primera sesión está lista."_

"_Bien, estaré ahí en unos minutos." Él se volteó, no olvidando el brillo en los ojos del hombre mientras él se volteaba también._

Kai se levantó de esa memoria. Entonces pensó en todo lo que había aprendido en las pasadas veinticuatro horas sobre su vida. Se sentó mirando a la chica. Ella era la primer chica, además de Arpía, que había visto desde que perdió la memoria. El Gobierno nunca había sido muy devoto de reclutar chicas para proteger al Rey.

Suspirando se levantó, se puso su chamarra y caminó afuera. Había un extraño brillo en la calle en frente de él creado por la luz de la luna. Mientras él se quedó observando el mundo alrededor de él un débil brillo apareció lentamente en el horizonte, señalando el surgimiento de un nuevo día.

Mientras el sol se abría camino por el horizonte le pareció a Kai como si un ave estuviera volando del sol para desaparecer en el cielo. Sacudiéndolo de su imaginación entró, una vez mas cerrándose al mundo.

* * *

Tan tan! Ikusi arte! 


	5. Para aquellos que se lamentan

Kaixo! Un capítulo más... un poco tardado pero el tiempo ya no es el mismo. Gracias por los reviews... aquien los respondí y a quienes les respondo.

- BRIGHID ANGEL: Gracias! La autora ha recibido ya tu felicitación, en cuanto termine con 'Twisted Fate' serán más continuas las actualizaciones. Espero sigas leyendo. Gracias!

- edi: GRACIAS! Pufff! se ve que el trabajo te absorbe y me halaga que te tomes el tiempo para leer. A mi también me gusta mucho eso de el nerviosismo de los personajes. Pero Kai no sabe ni que y Hilary peor. Kai/Hil? no sé... y creo que ellos menos.

Una vez mas... podrían darle una leidita a la otra historia '**Apocalipsis** **Now'** por que no apareció (es tan frustrante) MIL GRACIAS!

Todo... gracias! y la escena de la cocina... mmm... jajajaja!

* * *

**Para aquellos que se lamentan

* * *

**Hilary se levantó en la mañana con el olor de algo quemándose. Saltando fuera de la cama tan rápido como pudo, corrió a la cocina donde Kai parecía estar haciendo algo. 

"Por que todo el cuarto huele como pan quemado?"

Kai la miró feo y regresó a lo que estaba haciendo. "Para tu información. Me gusta mi pan bien tostado."

"Pues se ve quemado para mi." Hilary comentó mirando las piezas de pan.

Kai le dio una mordida a su pan y entró al otro cuarto. "Tienes algún conocimiento sobre lo que pasa fuera de tu casa?"

"El periódico estará aquí pronto," Hilary le gritó en respuesta. Ella lo estaba ayudando a traer su memoria de regreso así que no debía ser tan rudo.

"Sabes que está lleno de mentiras creadas por el Gobierno?" Kai preguntó, tratando de molestarla.

"También estoy al tanto de eso, pero cualquiera de los triunfos en sus mentes son de los que quiero escuchar." Hilary volteó a mirarlo otra vez. "Hoy vamos a buscarte algo de ropa."

Mientras ella caminaba fuera del cuarto pensó sobre lo que él iba a vestir. Definitivamente no iba a salir con su uniforme –tanto el Gobierno como la Rebelión podrían tratar de derribarlo. Afortunadamente ella compartía un baño con David y su familia, así que ella podía preguntarle cuando ella fuera.

"Voy con el vecino para buscarte algo temporal!" ella le gritó a Kai mientras salía por la puerta.

La puerta de la casa de David fue abierta por su nieta de cuatro años. La niña le sonrió mientras entraba.

"Hilary es verdad que tu y mi esposo salvaron a un hombre de la armada del Gobierno?" Anne, la esposa de David se veía preocupada.

"Si. Y resulto que es uno de mis viejos amigos, perdió la memoria cuando pensamos que había muerto." Hilary sonrió. "Vamos a buscarle un poco de ropa. Pero no creo que sea muy seguro para él seguir con su uniforme por que parece que traicionó al ejército de algún modo."

Anne sonrió. "Mi esposo está atrás. Estoy segura que estará feliz de ayudarte."

Hilary entró al estudio de David. Solo había una luz cerca del hombre, quien estaba inclinado sobre el escritorio en profunda concentración. Hilary había estado en esa situación antes, así que toco quedamente para asegurarse que él no fuera tomado por sorpresa.

David volteó y sonrió cuando escucho los golpes. "Cómo está nuestro paciente?"

Hilary le devolvió la sonrisa. "Se levantó unas horas después de que lo llevamos a casa. Resultó que es un viejo amigo mío que pensé estaba muerto."

"Nunca pensé que uno de tus amigos se les uniría!"

"Él perdió la memoria, así que le estoy ayudando a tener algo de vuelta. No es que el necesite cuidados." Ella agregó.

"Estoy seguro que él es uno de los del Rey por una razón." David rió.

"Que?" Hilary lo miró atónita.

"Cual era el otro nombre que usaba además del aquel con que lo conociste."

"Nunca dijo su otro nombre."

"Tengo un presentimiento que él es uno de los mejores hombres del Rey, y si estoy en lo correcto él puede sernos de mucha ayuda si decide unírsenos."

Hilary miró a otro lado, de repente recordando a que había ido y se volteó a él. "Tienes algo de ropa extra que puedas prestarme por un tiempo? Necesitamos darle otra ropa y no creo que sea buena idea para él salir en su uniforme."

David asintió estando de acuerdo. "Especialmente si el Gobierno está tras él. Ganará mas simpatía como civil." David buscó en algunos cajones y encontró una camisa de botones blanca y unos jeans. "Esta ropa es de cuando era mas joven." Dijo dándosela. "Cualquier problema, puedo buscar algo mas."

"Muchas gracias David. Te la devolveré…"

"No necesitas hacerlo. Mi familia es mucho mas pequeña que yo y yo soy muy viejo para usarla. Espero le quede."

"Estoy segura que si. Gracias otra vez, David." Ella le dio una dulce sonrisa antes de salir caminando del cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Hilary entró para toparse con Kai en el piso haciendo, lo que parecía, una rutina de ejercicio. Ella sintió que era mejor dejar saber que estaba ahí. "No eres mas uno del Gobierno…"

"Esa no es excusa para holgazanear." Replicó mientras terminaba unas sentadillas.

"Aquí tienes un poco de ropa que David dijo que podías quedártela."

Ella observó mientras Kai las estudiaba, y parecía estar satisfecho, fue a la cocina a cambiarse.

No mucho después salió otra vez y Hilary casi gritó con lo que vio. No había estado su cabello, hasta ahora, lo traía sujeto con una cinta con franjas oscuras cruzando a lo largo de ella. Su camisa blanca estaba desabotonada en la parte superior y los jeans parecían ser del largo exacto que él necesitaba. Era simple, pero Hilary nunca había visto a Kai con ropa de colores tan vivos.

"Estás lista?" la voz de Kai resonó sacándola de su trance.

Ella sonrió en respuesta. "Vamos."

El mercado era identificado por el oscuro escenario provocado por los arruinados edificios que se esparcían alrededor del lugar; lo hacía sobresalir por los brillantes colores de las telas que los vendedores usaban para decorar sus puestos. A pesar de los difíciles tiempos la gente era muy amigable y se apoyaban unos a otros. Los tiempos no eran tan duros como cuando cada hombre esta por su cuenta.

Los olores de comida, tanto fresca como podrida llenaban el aire. Las mejores y desafortunadamente mas caras, comida y ropa eran vendidas por los hombres del Gobierno. Mucha gente tenía que comprar cosas que iban a echarse a perder por que no podían solventar algo mejor.

Hilary tenía una buena entrada por hacer inusuales trabajos, así que estaba lejos de tener que comprar la peor comida, pero sabía que tenía poco para gastar. "Supongo que no recibías pago del Gobierno, o si?"

"Era uno de sus mejores hombres, así que recibía mucho dinero. Afortunadamente para nosotros, nunca confié en mis compañeros y siempre mantuve mi dinero conmigo." Kai sonrió mientras sacaba un grueso sobre.

Hilary miró adentro del sobre y se topó con suficiente dinero para comprar probablemente el mercado entero. Lo miró con ojos muy abiertos y Kai, pareciendo leer su sorpresa, sonrió.

"No te preocupes, sé exactamente cuanto gastar sin parecer sospechoso. Nos vamos?"

---------------------------------------

Kai tenía que admitir que estaba impresionado. A pesar de las condiciones en que la gente vivía, ellos hacían lo mejor que podían por ganarse el dinero. Era muy malo que el único modo para conseguirlo era si vendían mercancía ilegal.

Se acercó a una familia que tenía dos niños jugando cerca, probablemente ellos solos. Era pequeño y parecía que habían vendido muy poco. Kai tomó una bufanda blanca, sintiendo la tela él sonrió. A pesar de las pocas cosas que vendían parecían ser de buena calidad.

Se alejó caminando de las caras sonrientes de la familia, con un par de bufandas, unas playeras y un par de jeans. Nunca había imaginado como comprar algo pudiera hacer a una familia tan agradecida. Parecía algo tan trivial para él.

Hilary estaba sujetando una enorme bolsa con comida cuando él finalmente la encontró. "Compraste algo de ropa?"

"Así que ahora eres mi madre?"

Hilary le sacó la lengua y sonrió. "Vamos!"

Pasaron un área donde había hierros retorcidos con colores que alguna vez fueron brillantes regados en el piso. El pasto había crecido mucho y la muerte y putrefacción se hallaban en todos lados. "Que es ese lugar?"

La sonrisa de Hilary se volvió una mirada de pena. "Solía ser un parque, pero cuando empezó a ser usado por la Fuerza de Rebelión las Fuerzas del Gobierno lo destruyeron."

"Parece que ambos lados tienen sangre inocente en sus manos."

Hilary lo miró. "No es que la Rebelión quisiera usar el parque. Fue su última opción."

"Hay siempre otro modo." Él miró hacia las oxidadas barras que solían tener columpios colgando de ellas. "Algunas veces la gente es muy ciega para verlo. Otras veces solo no quieren admitirlo."

"Que hay sobre ti, Kai?"

"Vi la devastación que causé y la amé. Me tomó un tiempo darme cuenta que la destrucción de vidas no ayudaba a ningún lado, pero no he conocido otra vida desde que fui niño."

"Cuál es tu opinión de la Rebelión?"

"Creo que es una pobre representación de la gente que solo quiere paz y lo necesario para que sus familias puedan prosperar. Por supuesto que no es lo que todos desean, pero si la mayoría lo hace entonces hemos hecho un bien."

"Y yo que pensé que todos ustedes eran unos malditos." Hilary estaba refiriéndose a las Fuerzas del Gobierno.

"Una joven mujer llamada Phoebe fue asesinada por que no creía en el Rey después de que él destruyó su villa. Ella fue la que me dio mi expediente. Siempre he sabido mi nombre real, pero nunca había unido las piezas, así para hablar. Fue un shock cuando de repente leí esa poca información de mi pasado."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una figura se colocó entre las sombras, observando a la pareja caminar lejos del mercado. "Es solo cuestión de tiempo…"

* * *

Tan tan tan tan tan tan tan tan! Quién será? Descúbralo el siguiente capítulo! Jajajaja! (estoy feliz, se notó?) Ikusi arte! 


	6. Para aquellos que creen

Kaixo! Perdón por la tardanza pero al fin aquí está el capítulo aquí.

* * *

**Para aquellos que creen

* * *

**Kai aún no se había abierto completamente a Hilary. Había una parte de él de la que ella se percataba, como si hubiera un lado de él en el que no debía confiarse. Alejó esos pensamientos lo mas posible, pero la sensación estaba aún ahí. 

Miró a Kai quien estaba leyendo su archivo. "No has terminado de leer eso?"

Kai había estado ahí como un mes y parecía comenzar a acostumbrarse a la compañía de Hilary. Hilary sonrió, ella estaba contenta por que él parecía feliz a pesar de que ellos apenas y eran amigos.

De repente hubo unos golpes en la puerta. "Escóndete!"

Hilary vio como Kai desaparecía de la vista antes de que ella abriera la puerta. "Oh David, pasa algo?"

"Las Fuerzas del Gobierno! Están destruyendo su casa!" Hilary pudo escuchar los ruidos del destrozo. "Ven y velo por ti misma!"

Entonces Hilary lo vio. La mujer de uno de los pisos mas bajos estaba siendo sujetada mientras su hijo, quien Hilary adivinó tenía como nueve, estaba siendo arrastrado por las Fuerzas del Gobierno.

David gruñó. "Tenemos que detener a esos bárbaros. Lo llevara lejos para ser parte de la armada."

Antes de que alguno hubiera hecho algo, apareció algo borroso ante uno de la Fuerza y pronto estuvo en el piso.

---------------

Kai estaba de pie detrás del muro de la cocina cuando escuchó a un hombre hablando frenéticamente a Hilary.

"Las fuerzas del Gobierno! Están destruyendo su casa!"

Kai caminó fuera sin que Hilary o el hombre se dieran cuenta y corrió a donde las Fuerzas estaban a punto de llevarse el niño. Recordó las veces cuando él había arrancado jóvenes de sus madres y de repente sintió algo enfermo en su estomago. Nunca había puesto atención a la familia, pero observando a la madre fue como si hubiera desatado algo. No iba a dejar que se llevaran a ese niño.

Sin perder mucho tiempo corrió y golpeó al hombre mas cercano que pertenecía a la Fuerza, nockeándolo directo al piso.

Kai volteó a ver a los otros y uno de la Fuerza abrió los ojos sorprendido. "Fénix, que pasa?"

Kai lo miró a los ojos y una baja pero peligrosa voz dijo. "Déjalo ir."

"Así que realmente nos has traicionado."

"No voy a dejar que se lo lleven."

"Te has unido a la Rebelión tan rápidamente?"

"No estoy del lado de ninguno."

"Que así sea. Destrúyanlo!"

Ninguno de la Fuerza estaba usando armas, así que Kai conocía como debía ser en ese campo de juego. Fue entonces cuando sintió algo extraño en su estomago y se colapsó en el piso, sus brazos usaron toda su fuerza para mantenerlo arriba. Uno de los guardias uso esta oportunidad y golpeó a Kai al piso, quedando inconsciente en el proceso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilary observaba mientras Kai se levantaba flojamente como si ni siquiera le molestara el hecho de que lo superaban en número, y por mucho. Una conocida sonrisa se colocó en su cara, pero había algo que hizo sentir a Hilary menos confortable con la situación.

"Con quién piensan que están tratando?" La voz de Kai sonaba casi como si no fuera él quien estaba hablando, sino que alguien lo hacía a través de él.

Kai alejo de las manos de los soldados la mayoría de las armas que sujetaban y parecía que ni siquiera se había esforzado, y procedió a atacar a cualquiera que se acercara a él. Esos que estaban aún sujetando sus armas parecían muy temerosos de hacer cualquier cosa.

El líder dio un paso adelante. "No perteneces aquí, Kai. Regresa al Gobierno y el Rey olvidará tu traición."

"Cuando traten a este pueblo del mismo modo que la mayoría de los otros que los abastecen de soldados, entonces pueden venir y llevarlo." Kai dijo moviéndose hacia el chico. Dio una risa que hizo temblar a Hilary. "Una vez mas el Gobierno es terrible con sus elecciones. Yo puedo pelear aún, con cualquiera de ustedes, pero no son rivales."

Le robó a uno de los soldados su arma y mató a uno de los hombres que no había tenido tiempo de escapar. "Consideren eso un regalo para el Rey. Buen día." Kai estaba tan cerca del que había hablado que sus caras casi se tocaban.

De repente con un rápido movimiento el hombre estaba en el piso con un golpe en la cara y casi perdiendo un ojo.

Kai sonrió. "Les sugiero que se vayan antes de que decida hacerles algo mucho peor."

Hilary estaba muy sorprendida para moverse. Kai casi parecía como si hubiera sido posesionado o algo así. Kai nunca había sido tan rudo en todo el tiempo que lo había conocido, así que que lo había hecho cambiar tanto?

Kai les dio la espalda, y ahora estaba viendo a la familia, entonces volteó su cabeza. "No dejaré que lastimen a nadie aquí, así que mejor díganle a Serpent que sea cuidadoso, por que estoy cansado de ser la marioneta en su juego. Si alguno de la Armada hace algún daño aquí, personalmente tomaré eso como una señal para destruir su reino entero."

El hombre se levantó y mirando a Kai se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr. "Retirada!"

"Eso fue sorprendente!" Kai volteó a ver al niño. "Desearía poder hacer eso, entonces yo destruiría el Reino entero."

Hilary observó mientras Kai le daba la espalda al chico y le dijo casi burlándose de él. "Entonces eres otro tonto con un patético sueño que nunca se volverá realidad."

El chico miró a Kai tanto con duda como con miedo mientras él les daba la espalda y se alejaba caminando como si no hubiera pasado nada. Las expresiones de todos eran iguales a la del niño.

Hilary se colapsó en los brazos de David con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, las lágrimas punzaban en sus ojos mientras observaba el rastro que había dejado. "Que te pasó?"

* * *

Qué le pasó? mmm... eso me suena a bipolaridad, pero nos falta mucho por saber... gracias por los reviews. Nos vemos luego!

Puedo insistir con **Apocalipsis Now**? jejeje... solo decía. Ikusi arte!


	7. Esperanza desde las sombras

Kaixo! cap nuevo!! y continuo trabajando... un poco más esporádicamente pero seguimos en pie de guerra... jajajaja! Muchas gracias por las reviews y nos seguimos leyendo.

* * *

**Esperanza desde las sombras **

**

* * *

**

Ta, tap, tap, ttap, ttap, taap, ttaapp. Nunca paraba no importaba cuanto tratara. Incluso cuando sus manos no se estaban moviendo podía aún escuchar el sonido de golpeteo en el teclado. Eso era lo que él y sus colegas hacían todo el día.

Recargó su espalda en la cama con el sonido de teclas en su cráneo. No mucho atrás se hubiera quebrado con tanta presión. Abrió sus cansados ojos para revelar iris cafés y, tocando su nariz se quitó los delgados lentes y los puso en la mesa junto a él.

Su una vez esponjado cabello estaba liso y de algún modo brillante. En muchos modos se veía como otro trabajador de negocios. En algunos modos él extrañaba ser sorprendido por que al menos eso significaba que la gente se daba cuenta y lo conocían. Él era otro trabajador para el Rey y no importaba cuanto tratara siempre lo encontraban. Además de que cuando estaba corriendo nadie parecía darse cuenta de él.

Era Kenny Dion y una vez fue uno de los hackers en la Fuerza de Rebelión, o al menos lo había sido hasta que uno de sus 'amigos' lo había delatado. Poniendo las duras memorias a lado, pronto, como siempre, creció acostumbrado al tecleo dentro de su cerebro y a madurar en un sueño esporádico.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Despierta ya!" los frenéticos y duros susurros pronto lo despertaron.

"Que pasa?" Kenny automáticamente se puso sus lentes para poder ver a uno de los otros trabajadores.

"Encontraron dos traidores en la armada personal del Rey."

"Estás bromeando!" dentro Kenny estaba brincando de alegría, pero había aprendido a mantener sus pensamientos para si mismo.

"Y no soldados cualquiera. Arpía fue asesinada como una triadora y el otro se rumorea que es Fénix!"

Kenny había escuchado de Fénix. Se oían rumores de que él estaba en uno de los primeros lugares de sucesión después de que el Rey muriera. Así que por qué alguien había rechazado ese tipo de posición?

"Básicamente el Rey no escuchará a los testigos en su armada y quiere pruebas de que Fénix lo ha traicionado. Por supuesto ahí es donde nosotros entramos."

"Dado que Fénix es uno de los mejores tenemos que creer que él no usara nada con lo que pueda ser ubicado. Eso significa que tenemos que ir a las calles. Tu, por cierto, has sido elegido, por que nadie sospechará de ti." El hombre sonrió con la reacción de Kenny. "La reunión será en veinte minutos."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La reunión no tomó mucho tiempo y pronto todos estaban en las calles en pares. Se sentía grandioso esta afuera en el aire fresco y sentir la luz del sol en su nada natural pálida piel. Kenny sabía que esa búsqueda tomaría un buen tiempo, pero comenzó a darse cuenta cuan difícil iba a ser cuando no encontraron ninguna señal de Fénix. Serían muchas semanas antes de él encontrara algo.

Caminó hacia el mercado con una foto del joven hombre que había escapado del Gobierno. Era tarde ese día cuando encontró a alguien que reconoció la foto.

"Se fue por ese camino. Es un muchacho muy amable." Una madre sonrió mientras su hija jugaba alrededor de ella.

Kenny le dio un corto agradecimiento antes de correr en la dirección que le habían indicado. Iba a dar vuelta a la esquina cuando escucho una voz familia:

"Que hay sobre ti Kai?"

Se asomó por la esquina para ver a su vieja amiga Hilary con Fénix. Los dos estaban hablando sobre la Rebelión y las Fuerzas del Gobierno. Le tomó mucho mas darse cuenta como lo había llamado Hilary. Podría ser? Kenny se escondió detrás de la esquina y miró la foto otra vez. Por que no lo había visto antes? Una vez mas, no había mucho en común con el viejo Kai, Kenny pensó mientras le daba otra mirada a la fotografía.

Los dos estaban aún hablando y Kenny deseó que pudiera estar con ellos, lejos del Gobierno. Pensando en ese nombre de repente lo trajo de regreso al presente.

Kenny se movió fuera de vista después de que los había visto bien. "Es solo cuestión de tiempo"

Kenny miró hacia abajo para ver una pequeña niña con el cabello ligeramente ondulado mirando del otro lado de la esquina. Volteó sus traviesos ojos hacia él, sonrió y entonces se alejó.

Kenny pegó su espalda al muro, cayendo al piso y olvidando a la extraña niña y lo que había dicho. "El Gobierno lo encontrará y probablemente los castigará, a él y a Hilary." Él suspiró, pero entonces reaccionó en algo. "Que si el gobierno no sabía, no lastimaría a nadie… mucho menos a ellos."

Con eso dio una pequeña sonrisa en la dirección de Kai y Hilary y se alejó caminando. Habría de encontrarlos otra vez, pero aún no era el momento.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Él no había tenido que regresar con Hilary justo después del incidente. Estaba aún tratando de recapitular todo lo que había pasado. Como fuera que hubiera peleado, era como si algo hubiera tomado control desde adentro; algo con mucho poder y técnica. En muchos modos tenía miedo de si mismo, pero pensó que podría mejorar si no estaba recibiendo ordenes. Se dio cuenta cuan mal estaba.

Kai se detuvo y se sentó en una de las estructuras destruidas en el parque. Miró al cielo, el cual se estaba volviendo un lienzo de diferentes colores con los azules y rojos mezclándose mientras el sol lentamente descendía, gradualmente cediendo ante el negro-azul de la noche.

Era extraño cuanto sus ojos se habían abierto en solo unas semanas estando lejos de la Fuerza del Gobierno. Había cambiado mucho y aún así la _cosa_ dentro de él estaba haciéndolo el mismo asesino, solo que en diferente ambiente. Él era peligroso no solo para aquellos contra quienes peleaba, sino para los que él quería proteger también.

Finalmente había unido las memorias del incidente que lo había sacudido tanto y tuvo una idea de lo que había pasado. Comenzó a regresar en la seguridad de la noche.

No había pasado mucho cuando sus pasos fueron seguidos por otro par; obviamente tratando de ocultar los suyos con los de Kai, y haciendo un mal trabajo para eso también. Kai dobló la esquina y se detuvo, esperando a la figura para atraparla.

Hubo un pequeño grito cuando Kai sujeto al hombre por el cuello y lo pegó contra el muro. "Quien eres?"

"K…Ke… Kenny… D…Dion, señor." Kai nunca había visto a alguien temblar tanto como ese chico.

"Las fuerzas del Gobierno se están quedando sin buenos espías?"

"No soy un espía." Los ojos del joven hombre estaban cerrados como si esperara que Kai lo golpeara.

Kai lentamente lo bajo al piso y el hombre continuó su explicación, "Verás, los dos nos conocíamos antes del Día de la Ocupación… bueno no realmente ese día, sino…"

"Ve al grano!"

"Perdón, pero tiendo a dar largas explicaciones cuando estoy nervioso."

"Me di cuenta."

"El Gobierno me ordenó que te siguiera la pista, pero cuando te vi con Hilary de repente me di cuenta quien eras."

Así que él había sido la persona que había sentido ese día en el mercado. Eso explicaba mucho, pero no quiso envolver a Hilary mas en su pelea con el Gobierno. Incluso si el chico dijo que era un amigo.

"Escucha, Kai puedo ayudarte a detener al Gobierno de una vez por todas. Necesitamos algunos viejos amigos, pero con ellos podemos hacerlo."

"Cómo sé que eres una aliado?"

"Fui capturado y forzado a trabajar para el Gobierno. Afortunadamente esta área en la que se supone debo estar, así que no esperarán nada aún. Si Hilary no me reconoce entonces tendrás todo el derecho a matarme. Es un trato?"

"Si estás asegurando tu vida a la memoria de Hilary entonces debes estar muy confiado o tienes un verdadero deseo de morir." Kai liberó a Kenny. "Te están siguiendo?"

"No, pero se supone que debo regresar en poco tiempo."

"Eso hace más fácil esto. Vamos."

* * *

Y tan tan, un nuevo aliado ha aparecido... Ikusi arte! 


	8. Estás equivocado

Kaixo!! Gracias por los reviews!! Comienza a aparecer que ha sido y fue de los demás, creo que las cosas van entrando en forma, un poco más largo y serán más continuos.

* * *

**Estás equivocado**

* * *

_Kai caminó a un cuarto lleno de máquinas y hombres y mujeres en batas blancas caminando y revisando cosas que Kai no podía ni siquiera entender. Vio a gente sujetada a mesas gritando por ser liberadas mientras los científicos procedían a hacerles pruebas._

"_Estás aquí." Kai volteó al mismo científico que se le había aproximado antes. "Parece que nuestros voluntarios no están tomando la prueba muy bien, pero él Rey mismo nos ordenó probarlos en ti. Estás de acuerdo a servir a esta gran causa?"_

"_Tengo elección?"_

_El hombre pareció ignorar el comentario de Kai y empezó a meter unos datos a la computadora. Él se movió hacia un cilindro de vidrio e iba a hablar, pero Kai anticipó sus palabras y entró tan pronto se quitó la ropa. Otros científicos se acercaron y pusieron una máscara de oxígeno al igual que cables para monitorear sus signos vitales._

_Tan pronto la puerta se cerró un extraño líquido aprisa lo cubrió y parecía como si estuviera tratando de entrar a su cuerpo. Él cerró los ojos fuertemente para detenerse de gritar, pero el líquido, lo que sea que fuera, continuaba forzando su camino al interior de su cuerpo mientras las heridas que él pensó habían sanado se abrían otra vez. El dolor era tan grande que pronto se sintió cayendo en la oscuridad, pero no antes de que un inhumano gritó sacudiera su cuerpo._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Kai apenas y se contuvo de sacudirse de esa memoria mientras estaba sentado en una silla opuesta a Hilary. Los dos parecían estar hablando sobre viejos tiempo y amigos. La gente que él había conocido en el pasado. Kenny volteó a verlo. "Así que él no recuerda nada?"

"_Él_ no te recuerda, así que por que estás tan sorprendido?" Kai miró al joven hombre. Hilary quizá había confiado en él, pero no había nada que le dijera que él debía confiar completamente en un extraño para él.

"Perdón Kai, pero es sorprendente que no hayas hecho algo para disparar tus memoria. A menos que…"

"A menos que que?" Tanto Hilary como Kai voltearon a verlo, Hilary con esperanza y Kai con impaciencia.

"Bueno, verás, hay un tipo de amnesia que es incurable llamada amnesia retrograda. Básicamente, es causada por muchas cosas incluyendo enfermedad y traumas en la cabeza y con ella el paciente pierde su memoria de los eventos antes de ese instante, volviéndose mejor entre mas trates de recordar algo. Parece que tienes algo de eso."

"Que es eso de 'algo de eso'?" parecía como si Hilary no pudiera creer lo que Kenny había dicho.

"Usualmente el paciente también sufre de perdida de memoria a corto plazo y no se ha escuchado de que uno venga sin el otro, pero creo que hay una primera vez para todo."

Kai contempló a lo que Kenny acababa de decir. Eso podía explicar por que él no había tenido de regreso su memoria después de todos estos años, pero él hecho de que él quizá nunca los recordara otra vez lo asustaba de cierto modo. Le agradaba mas tener esa mínima esperanza que nada.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y miró a los ojos de Hilary. Su preocupación era tan obvia como el nerviosismo de Kenny estando junto a él. Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta y le mostró que se estaba sintiendo mejor después del incidente con los soldados del Gobierno.

"Y cómo vamos a contactar a nuestros viejos amigos?" Kai miró de Hilary a Kenny mientras hablaba.

"Ni siquiera sabemos si están vivos. Vi a Tyson como un mes atrás, pero es como si dijera que lo vi un año atrás. Los tiempos son impredecibles y por todo lo que todos sabemos ellos pudieron haber sido capturados o peor…"

"Bueno quizá tratemos de encontrarlos. Quizá seamos capaz de encontrarlos en tu tumba –quiero decir… lápida." Kenny parecía estar tratando de cubrir su inseguridad con Kai.

"Lápida?" Kai no esperaba eso.

"Si, Tyson iba mucho ahí después de que desapareciste." Hilary suspiró estando de acuerdo con Kenny.

"Pero necesitamos saber si él aún va ahí." Kai suspiró. "Entonces que hay de los otros, No podemos solo ir a las oficinas del gobierno y preguntar si ellos saben dónde están estas personas en ese momento."

Kai observó al chico saltar. "Esa es una gran idea!"

Los ojos de Hilary se abrieron mucho. "Estás loco! ni tu ni Kai pueden ir a ese lugar sin que les disparen."

"Puedo preguntarles sin dejar este cuarto." Y con eso Kenny sacó su laptop.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Kai. "Puedes hackear sus archivos?"

"Puede antes de ser capturado por ellos y dudo mucho que tengan a alguien mejor para detenerme."

Los tres compartieron una sonrisa mientras Kenny empezaba con su laptop.

_Justo como lo viejos tiempos._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un chico en sus últimos años de adolescente sentado a lo alto de unos hierros retorcidos que habían sido dejados junto a una casa abandonada. La luz de la luna brillaba en su cabello rojo y una cicatriz en su frente podía ser vista solo por la sombra que hacía. Su alguna vez redonda cara se había vuelto delgada y raquítica mientras que su expresión se había vuelto grave. Sus ojos reflejaban un ligera versión verde de la escena frente a él.

Hubo un choque cerca de ahí. La mayoría de la gente hubiera estado cansada, pero él conocía al que llegaba.

Tyson lo había ignorado por completo y entró a la casa abandonada donde ellos dormían. El chico volteó su espalda al océano con lágrimas en los ojos. Él no debería llorar. Él no podía llorar. Saltó de lo hierros, revelando que era un poco mas alto y siguió a Tyson al interior de la casa abandonada.

"Daichi, pensé que te había dicho que trajeras algo de comida." Daichi miró directo a la espalda de Tyson.

"Lo hubiera hecho si un hubieras necesitado que te estuviera cuidando! No deberías estar vagando como si lo único que esperaras es que te matarán!"

Desde que Kai había muerto Tyson había escuchado a Daichi menos y menos. La única vez que él sentía que existía era cuando Tyson estaba enojado con él. Era siempre lo mismo y Tyson nunca parecía aceptar sus disculpas.

"No puedes hacer nada bien?" Tyson siempre le había dicho esas cosas a Daichi, pero él había empezado a ignorarlas, justo como él era ignorado.

Daichi se volteó y caminó afuera, soltando una bolsa con un poco de comida que había conseguido en el día. Tyson ni siquiera se dio cuenta o no le importó.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Te siguieron?" Un hombre en sus treinta recibió a Daichi en la puerta de lo que parecía un viejo club.

"Por supuesto que no." La única expresión en la cara de Daichi que tenía aún que cambiar de cuando él era mas chico era cuando él sentía el triunfo.

Daichi entró para ser recibido por los olores del humo de cigarro y alcohol, a ninguno de los cuales se iba a acercar a quienes los producían si podía evitarlo. Había una esquina iluminada donde tres hombres jugaban cartas, Daichi se acercó.

"Por cuanto tiempo han estado aquí chicos?" Daichi sonrió mientras acercaba una silla.

"Casi pensamos que no ibas a venir." Uno de los hombres, Jonatahn, bajó sus cartas sonriendo. Prácticamente había adoptado a Daichi después de lo que había pasado.

Uno de los otros, Johnny, habló. "Podemos terminar con esto?"

"Perdón por la rudeza de mi amigo, pero el tiempo es corto." Su cómplice, Robert habló.

Daichi recordó a ambos, Robert y Johnny de los Campeonatos Mundiales. Antes cuando la única cosa que le preocupaba era derrotar a Tyso. Casi suelta una fuerte risa ante la trivialidad de su sueño de entonces.

"Así que tienes nueva información?" Johnny nunca fue conocido por su paciencia.

Jonathan lo ignoró y volteó a Daichi. "Pudo Tyson venir?"

"No ha estado en un estado lo suficientemente cuerdo para escuchar lo que estamos tratando de hacer." La memorias fluyeron en su mente y estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de gritarle a Tyson antes, Pero no había sido culpa de Tyson que ellos estuvieran en esa situación.

Robert y Johnny miraron abajo por un momento antes de que Robert hablara. "De los viejos BBA Revolution hay aún algunos vivos _y_ de nuestro lado."

Johnny continuó, "fuimos capaces de producir una serie de eventos violentos que han sucedido desde el Día de la Ocupación."

Jonathan asintió para que ellos continuaran, agregando "por favor ve sobre cada uno de los equipos y dinos sobre todos."

Los ojos de Robert parecieron nublarse con las memorias mientras habló. "La muerte mas reciente fue en los White Tigers. Lee había sido emboscado por algunos espías enemigos, quienes lo torturaron antes de matarlo y dejar su cuerpo para que fuera encontrado por el resto del equipo. Y como probablemente ya saben Kenny ha desaparecido, se presume muerto y Gary fue asesinado salvando a Rei. Tao, Rei y Mariah están escondidos con Mystel y Crusher de BEGA. Pudimos fácilmente encontrarlos, si necesita ser así."

"Brooklyn fue tomado por el gobierno y fue usado como rata de laboratorio. Murió de todo el veneno y los otros materiales que metieron en su cuerpo. Por lo que sabemos Ming-Ming está viviendo con civiles y Garland desafortunadamente se unió al Gobierno."

"Max y Rick de los All Stars, junto con Emily ayudan a la Fuerza de Rebelión. Michael ha desaparecido y sospechamos que está espiando al Gobierno. Tanto Eddy como Steve están con el Gobierno."

"Los Blitzkrieg Boys fueron difíciles de encontrar, así que nuestra información no es muy fiable, de lo que sabemos todos ellos se han unido al Gobierno."

"Tala nunca se uniría a ellos!" Daichi no iba dejar que su amigo y rival fuera acusado de ese modo.

"No sabemos de que lado están esos chicos… solo nos queda esperar que estén de nuestro lado." La grave expresión de Johnny no cambió mientras habló y entonces continuó para Robert. "El Ballón Barthez se han unido todos a la Rebelión después de que Mathilda fue asesinada. Los Saint Shields no quieren tener nada que ver con la pelea ni tampoco la Dinastía F, a pesar de que la Dinastía F dice que si necesitamos ayuda ellos estarán ahí.

"Creemos que Zeo ha sido reprogramado, Hilary está a salvo, King y Queen fueron asesinados protegiendo a la gente de Tokio, Oliver y Enrique han sido culpados por el Gobierno, Kenny había sido capturado y…

"Kai." Daichi apenas y había registrado que había dicho el nombre en voz alta.

"Hay rumores en las calles…" Johnny empezó antes de que Robert lo cortará.

"Que rumores?" Jonathan y Daichi los miraron.

Johnny continuó, "algunos días atrás se reveló que uno de los mas elevados soldados de la Fuerza del Gobierno los había traicionado."

Una sonrisa vino a la cara de Daichi. Esa era la mejor noticia que habían escuchado en mucho tiempo.

"Se pone mejor. La persona se rumora que es el heredero del Rey y otros rumores dicen que ese soldado es Kai Hiwatari!

De todo lo que sabemos hay gente tratando destruir sus esperanzas, pero recientemente descubrimos que Kenny escapó del Gobierno. Si alguna, quizá toda la información es verdad debemos actuar pronto. Quiero decir, el hecho de un soldado de elevada categoría pueda unirse de nuestro lado será grandioso incluso si no es Kai."

Los otros asintieron con una nueva esperanza en cada uno de sus ojos. Incluso parecía que Robert había reconsiderado la información cuando la escuchó de su amigo. Sus celebraciones fueron cortadas por un disparo y el golpe de una bota en la puerta.

Jonathan volteó, sacando un arma. "Daichi! Quiero que salgas de aquí y toma mi laptop." Él se movió hacia la mesa. "Ahora vete!"

En vez de correr Daichi saltó bajo la mesa con la laptop mientras los otros no estaba mirando. A través de la tela pudo ver a cada uno de sus amigos. Observó como las palabras era intercambiadas y por disparos liberados y antes de que supiera Robert y Jonathan estaban muertos en el piso.

Observó a Johnny levantar su arma solo para ser disparado en el brazo, el arma cayó bajo la mesa y entre sus manos. Levantó la cara para contemplar que quedaba solo un soldado, así que salió de su escondite, apuntando con el arma y disparo.

El disparo fue estruendoso y Daichi volteó al hombre que había sido disparado en el pecho, pero no en el corazón, estaba aún respirando. El hombre se veía como un pez fuera del agua, luchando por oxígeno mientras la sangre lentamente formaba un charco alrededor de la herida. Daichi aventó el arma en shock, mientras su mente se paralizaba. Apenasy registro del otro disparo que Johnny liberó cuando había tomado el arma y terminado al hombre.

Sintió como era colocado en la espalda de alguien, adivinó que era Johnny, y fue a la mesa donde estaba la laptop. Nunca supo que matar a alguien que estaba tratando de matar a sus amigos debía ser tan difícil. Se suponía que era fácil, justo como en las películas… pero esto no era una película. Esto era real.

* * *

Esto es de lo que más me gusta de esta historia, lo complicado que es enfrentarse a esa realidad que es dura y saber que no hay otra... Ikusi arte!! 


	9. Aún tienes que despertar

Kaixo! cap nuevo! no mucho que decir y con una pronta pausa pero con alguien a cargo... así que las historias no se quedarán detenidas. Mil gracias por los reviews!! Nos leemos!!

* * *

**Aún tienes que despertar

* * *

**"_Hey Kai, espera." Era siempre lo mismo con esos dos; Tyson había tratado de atrapar a Kai, pero Kai siempre se adelantaba de un nodo o de otro._

"_Pensé que se iban a ir sin mi chicos." Hilary dijo con una pequeña sonrisa sujetada a sus labios mientras caminaba hacia los dos chicos. _

_Había sido un año desde el torneo BEGA y muchas cosas habían cambiado. El mundo se encontró en una enorme crisis con una nueva organización que se llamaba asimisma Fuerza del Gobierno que estaba tomando rápidamente países. Ninguno estaba seguro de donde la organización se había originado, pero estaba conquistando países a un ritmo alarmante. Japón,, Europa, quienes habían estado de acuerdo en unirse para pelear; Rusia, China y Norteamérica eran los únicos países que eran un poco mas libres, pero cada país estaba lentamente perdiendo la batalla._

_Había sido un par de meses atrás desde la Ocupación que había empezado y cada ciudadano estaba tratando combatirla, pero al mismo tiempo no dejaban de vivir sus vidas, aún._

_Los tres se había acostumbrado a la compañía de los otros tanto que era casi imposible verlos separados. Kai y Tyson habían estado de acuerdo en continuar enseñando a los niños beyblade. Era un modo de aliviar el stress que había recibido mientras entrenaban con una nueva armada que los países libres habían reunido y se llamaban la Fuerza de Rebelión. Kaii era un trabajador de tiempo completo ahí, así que raramente lo veían, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera siempre en sus pensamientos_

_Los tres caminaban .al parque donde Daichi parecía haber estado esperándolos pacientemente con ningún otro que Kenny._

"_Kenny pensé que habías desaparecido de la faz de la tierra!" Tyson sonrió mientras sacudía a su amigo._

"_Siempre el comediante… realmente vine a advertirles chicos sobre un problema en la Rebelión." Viendo las caras curiosas de todos él continuó, "la Rebelión cree que el Gobierno ya está aquí y que ha establecido una base. Todos necesitan estar en guardia."_

"_Es un poco tarde señor."_

_Ellos voltearon para toparse con media docena de soldados estando justo frente a ellos. Podían fácilmente deshacerse de los soldados, pero mirando al resto del parque el grupo pudo ver que había muchos niños jugando muy cerca de ellos._

"_Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí." Hilary susurró a todos._

"_Los distraeré lo suficiente para ustedes saquen a los niños de aquí, entonces nos desharemos de estos idiotas." Tyson miró a cada uno de ellos para recibir una aprobación._

"_Hey!" Tyson se acercó a los soldados tratando de atraer su atención._

_Todos cayeron en la distracción y dos sacaron sus armas. Tyson sacó su propia arma, disparándole a uno de ellos .Le habían dicho que tenía buena puntería y podría ser un gran tirador para la Rebelión, pero parecía que el destino tenía otras ideas._

_Tyson había fallado y disparó hasta que solo quedó una. El hombre le disparó a Tyson, rozando su brazo y haciéndolo soltar su arma. Antes de que Tyson pudiera agacharse el arma estaba apuntando a su pecho y él hombre tenía una sonrisa en su cara._

"_Terminemos con esto." Tyson consiguió patear el arma de su captor._

_Mientras el hombre iba a tomarla Tyson se levantó, sacando su blade. Sorprendentemente había solo unas pequeñas gotas de sangre salpicando su anillo de ataque, recordándole lo que había hecho. Tyson lo había lanzado justo en medio de los ojos del hombre. No había tenido siquiera oportunidad._

_Una mano en su hombro lo trajo fuera de su trance. "Tyson necesitamos irnos. Por lo que sabemos ellos van a enviar mas a esta área."_

_Tyson volteó y se topó con que había sangre sobre él._

"_Que pasó?"_

"_No todos se habían mostrado. No te preocupes por esto. Creo que la mayoría les pertenece a ellos." Tyson no olvidó la mirada vacía en los ojos de Kai mientras su sonrisa nunca llegó a su cara._

_Antes de seguir a Kai él volteó. "Aquí es donde morimos juntos."_

La lluvia caía como si hubiera un río sobre la casa abandonada y la puerta de enfrente fuera un cascada. Deseó que hubiera estado en lo correcto, pero él no había sabido lo que era morir. Podía decir con seguridad que él estaba muerto ahora; solo un cascarón vacío.

Tyson escuchó como se sentaba pensando en el pasado. Decir que estaba atrapado era como si admitiera que Daichi estaba en lo cierto, pero parecía que sus memorias ya había tomado control de su vida.

Miró la flasheante luz de un visitante; era muy alto para ser Daichi.

"Tyson!"

Tyson apenas y reconoció la voz de Johnny McGregor. "Que pasa?"

Johnny estaba cargando a Daichi en su espalda. Ambos se veían realmente mal, com si hubieran estado en una pelea.

"Daichi necesita un poco de descanso… realmente yo también." Johnny puso a Daichi abajo y se sentó en un pedazo de metal con su cabeza descansando en sus brazos. "Debí de haber hecho mas…"

"Que pasó?" Tyson quizá había estado manteniéndose con la vida de los otros, pero no quería quedarse así y dejar a otro viejo amigo caer.

"Robert fue asesinado por esos monstruos." Los puños de Johnny se sacudían con ira y tristeza.

Tyson miró la lluvia justo como siempre lo hizo, pero lo que vino después no lo esperaba. "Dime todo lo que pasó desde la muerte de Kai."

_Es tiempo de dejar de correr._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai solo se quedó ahí. Era como si estuviera esperando que el mundo terminara mientras miraba la luna. Parecía que la noche era el único momento en que actuaba como el viejo Kai.

Hilary lo observaba mientras se bañaba con la luz de la luna. Era lo mismo cada noche. Se levantaba alrededor de las dos –ella sabía la hora gracias a Kenny y Kai que habían actualizado su hogar— y entonces él podía estar ahí hasta que el sol salía. Era como si estuviera esperando algo, los ojos de Hilary se abrieron sorprendidos cuando se dio cuenta de algo, o alguien.

"Suzaku." El nombre vino solo como un susurró, pero Hilary sabía que Kai había escuchado.

"Suzaku?"

Hilary salió para encontrarse con Kai, descansando sus brazos en el barandal y poniendo su cabeza en él. "Los dos eran muy cercanos. Ella era tu besti bit. Puedes recordar eso?"

"Si."

Los dos voltearon para verse frente a frente. Antes de que ella pudiera pensar y detenerse corrió al pecho de Kai, rodeándolo y sujetándolo para asegurarse que no se iría.

"no es justo! Quiero regresar a los tiempos cuando estábamos todos juntos y las únicas cosas por las que nos preocupábamos eran la escuela y el próximo científico loco que quería conquistar el mundo, pero nunca lo hacía. Quiero una vida donde no estemos separados."

Fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta que Kai la había rodeado con sus brazos y la estaba sujetando del mismo modo en que ella lo hacía. "Tenemos que conseguirlo con lo que tenemos, ya que nada podemos hacer para cambiarlo. Encontraremos a nuestros amigos y cuando nos hayamos deshecho del Gobierno seremos una familia otra vez. Lo prometo."

"Pero tu no los conoces." Hilary miró en los ojos de Kai.

Kai sonrió, "confío mas en ti de lo que muestro. Si esa gente son tan buenos amigos como tu entonces no tengo nada que perder dándoles una oportunidad."

Las lágrimas habían parado, pero los dos se quedaron como si reconfortaran uno a una después de años de soledad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilary se levantó con el olor de algo cocinándose. Se sentó para encontrar a Kenny trabajando en su laptop.

"El desayuno estará listo en unos minutos." Kenny había levantado su mirada de la laptop.

Hilary sonrió con las memorias que eso le trajo, la última noche había venido a su mente. Había sido un sueño?

Se levantó y entró a la cocina donde Kai estaba haciendo el desayuno y parecía estar haciendo un buen trabajo, a pesar de que ella no pudo dejar de darse cuenta que había un cierto olor de algo quemado en el cuarto.

"Finalmente estás arriba. Estaba comenzando a preguntarme si acaso dormirías por dos días"

"Aww eso rimó." Hilary sonrió ante la cara de Kai. "Sabes que solo estoy tratando de sorprenderte."

Kai colocó una expresión mas neutral. "Ya sé. De cualquier modo tu pan tostado está ahí." Kai estaba apuntando un plato con pan.

"J aja muy divertido Kai" Hilary recordó la conversación sobre el pan tostado 'quemado'. Sonrió y tomó su plato.

"Hilary?"

"Si?" Hilary volteó para mirar a Kai.

"Lo que quise decir anoche."

Hilary estaba un poco confundida, pero respondió de todos modos. "Ya sé que confías en mis amigos." Con eso salió de la cocina.

Hilary se sentó detrás de Kenny observándolo mientras él escribía en la laptop. Kai vino unos minutos después con su desayuno y el de Kenny.

"Nunca supe que tu cocinaras, Kai." Kenny comentó mientras devoraba su comida.

"Yo no. Solo he estado observando a Hilary el tiempo que he estado aquí. Es fácil aprender viendo a alguien."

Hilary se ruborizó. "No soy tan buena."

Un pensamiento repentino llegó a Hilary. "Chicos, regresaré en un momento solo voy afuera."

Los dos chicos asintieron mientras Hilary cruzaba la puerta.

La playa era aún el lugar donde ella era capaz de aclarar su mente. Tenía que haber un modo de encontrar a sus viejos amigos. Se sentía inútil tener que esperar a que Kenny tratara de hackear los archivos del Gobierno.

Los pasados dos meses habían sido lo mas cercano que ella había sentido a su vida pasada. Cuando Kai regresó era como si todas las piezas de su quebrantada esperanza que había perdido fueran unidas. Hilary no sabía a donde la llevaría esta nueva senda, pero mientras sus amigos estuvieran allí ella podría vivir con el dolor alrededor de ella.

* * *

Ow! mira que lindo sin saber quienes son, ya confía en ellos... dónde están los otros? cuando aparecerán?... aparecerán? 

Ikusi arte!


	10. Para los horrores del día

Kaixo! Adelanto, adelanto... millones de gracias por las reviews! la historia se va tornando ms interesante conforme se van reuniendo... espero sea comprensible, mi cabeza se confunde con los idiomas y no sé si se me haya ido algo por ahí, en fin.

* * *

**_Para los horrores del día

* * *

_**"Que era lo que estaba pensando?" Kai no se dio cuenta que estaba pensando en voz alta hasta que escuchó la replica de Kenny. 

"Que pasa?" Kenny miró por encima de su computadora.

Kai dio un enorme suspiro. "Nada."

"Eso tiene que ver con la última noche?" Kai, quien había tomado un trago de agua, casi lo escupe cuando escuchó esa pregunta.

"No me digas que estabas despierto."

"Debes decirle cuando ella este consciente, no cuando está medio dormida."

"Por que siquiera te estoy escuchando?"

"Por que Hilary confía en mi."

Kai suspiró en derrota y tomó un poco mas de agua. Poniendo su bebida abajo, se acercó a su bolsa, la cual contenía muchas armas en las que estaba especializado. Tomó las dos espadas y empezó a pulir las cuchillas con una tela.

La voz de Kenny de nuevo surgió. "Sabes que tenemos café."

"Nunca me ha gustado el caf… ya no me gusta el café." Dándose cuenta de que era lo que Kenny quería decir.

Kenny sonrió. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que había sido capaz de atrapar a Kai fuera de si y Kai no estaba feliz por eso. En respuesta Kai miró con cierta dureza a Kenny y volteó su espalda a él mientras estaba sentado en la silla, y continuó puliendo una de las espadas ausentemente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…_Hey! …hey!"_

_Kai abrió los ojos lentamente para toparse con la niña de antes. Quiso sentarse pero su cuerpo parecía no estar escuchando. No sintió nada mas que un dolo agudo en su cabeza._

"_Pensé que no ibas a despertarte. El hombre que te trajo pensó eso también." Por que la niña estaba tan preocupada por él, pero una parte de él estaba agradecida._

_Él abrió la boca para hablar, pero ninguna palabra salió. No podía sentir ni su respiración._

"_Traeré a los doctores." Ella se levantó y se alejó caminando._

_No pasó mucho antes de que el científico principal se mostrara con una mirada en su cara como si no esperara que Kai pasara por el 'proceso' como él lo llamaba._

_Le gritó algo a sus hombres. "Traigan algunas máquinas para este chico. No se mantendrá así por su cuenta."_

_Con eso los científicos fueron a trabajar por mantener a Kai vivo._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

"…_segurate que la siguiente etapa esté lista para el 16 de ese mes o menos."_

"_Pero señor ese día es pasado mañana. Quizá no se recupere a tiem…"_

"_Estás cuestionando su autoridad?" otra persona estaba hablando._

"_No señor, es solo que es el primero y único que sobrevivió no deberíamos asegurarnos que permanezca de ese modo?"_

"_Es suficiente! He escuchado suficiente de ustedes dos discutiendo! Tráiganlo a la siguiente etapa el 16 o ustedes serán castigados severamente."_

"_Si señor!"_

_La cabeza de Kai estaba tan aturdida que la conversación fue escuchada y recordad, pero él no podía entender al mismo tiempo. "Que está pasando?_

_El científico principal y un hombre que Kai asumió era su asistente voltearon su mirada a él. El científico a la cabeza hubiera enviado sacudimientos a la columna de Kai si hubiera sido capaz de moverse. "Aún no puedo sentir mi cuerpo."_

"_señor…"_

"_Ya sé!" él le espetó a su asistente. "El primero de todos los hombres que has escuchado en la pantalla es el Rey Serpent. Cree que tienes un gran potencia, pero no para ser capaz de esto debes tomar una nueva identidad. No te preocupes no es nada drástico. Lo único real que cambiará será tu nombre, aunque a causa del tratamiento creemos que quizá tu cambies físicamente también."_

_Kai asintió tanto como pudo para mostrar que estaba escuchando._

"_Bien. Comenzaremos con la segunda etapa tan pronto estemos listos."_

_De repente toda la sensación regresó a su cuerpo, pero ahora estaba empezando a desear pudiera irse otra vez como si sintiera que su interior se expandía tanto que iba a romper su piel. Perdió el control de su cuerpo mientras las lágrimas caían en cascada por sus mejillas y su respiración se volvió tan rápida que no podía obtener suficiente oxigeno dentro de sus pulmones._

"_Señor a este ritmo él no lo conseguirá."_

"_Créeme él puede soportar cosas peores que estás." El hombre con cabello púrpura estaba en el campo visual de Kai y sonreía con cada facción de su cara que parecía volverse mas definida. "No tomará mucho tiempo __amo_ _Kai."_

_Kai tuvo un breve instante para contempla la extraña conducta del hombre antes de que sus sentidos parecieran desconectarse._

_--------------------_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai sacudió la cabeza tratando de aclarar su cabeza de las memorias por un tiempo. Colocó las espadas ya pulidas en la mesa.

"Kenny?" Kai sintió como Kenny saltó.

"Si?"

"Hilary te dijo que pasó cuando peleo?"

"Sabía sobre ya. Era un nuevo tipo de tecnología que iba a ser usada para hacer a los soldados del Gobierno invencibles, pero cuando ellos la probaron en ti pronto se dieron cuenta que no podían controlar a la persona una vez que comenzaba a pelear, así que él proyecto fue terminado."

"Por que no lo removieron."

"El Rey pidió que no lo removieran por que podrías solo necesitarlo cuando alguien te estaba atacando. Nunca esperó que lo traicionaras."

"Así que era su heredero."

"Pensé lo sabías."

"Había rumores, pero nada de los que podamos realmente sospechar. De cualquier modo, cuanto tiempo crees que te tome?"

"Encontré un reporté que encaja con un par de nuestros viejos amigos, principalmente la muerte de un hombre llamado Robert."

"Quien es él?"

"Él era un jugador contra el que peleó nuestro equipo la primera vez que nos unimos, antes de ganar el primer título de Campeonato del Mundo." Kenny se deslizó por el artículo.

De acuerdo con el reporte había otros dos cuyas descripciones coinciden pon nuestros viejos amigos Daichi y Johnny. A pesar de que el testigo tuvo que ser torturado por que los soldados de la Fuerza habían sido asesinados."

"En otras palabras no es muy fiable." Kai terminó cuando se levantó y fue a la cocina.

Kai escuchó la respuesta de Kenny; "esperemos que ellos aún estén vivos."

Kai suspiró mirando mientras el agua lentamente corría por el drenaje. "Esperemos."

Kai miró a través de las oscuras nubes buscando el sol que rompía a través de ellas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson estaba en silencio. No había nada que decir en respuesta a lo que acababa de escuchar. Tenían muy pocos aliados y el número parecía estar disminuyendo cada día. El Gobierno estaba hallando a cualquiera que dijera algo malo sobre ellos y castigándolos en el peor modo posible.

"Podemos ponernos en contacto con nuestros viejos amigos?"

Johnny miró a Tyson. "Podría ser posible, pero sería muy peligrosos ya que no tenemos mucho poder. No podemos esconder a todos."

"Han escuchado algo de Hilary desde la última vez que la vi?"

Ambos sacudieron la cabeza, pero Daichi fue el único que respondió. "Lo siento Tyson."

"Esta bien. Voy a ir a buscarla. Quizá ella pueda ayudarnos."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson caminó por las calles esperando encontrar a alguien que la conociera. Él se había limpiado y cargaba la foto de su viejo equipo esperando que alguien pudiera reconocer la vieja versión de la chica, pero como la mayoría de sus planes recientes no funcionó.

Se sentó en un café abandonado debatiendo sobre que debía hacer. No había habido pistas de ella, así que estaba justo donde había empezado. Entonces el único lugar que le quedaba por ir era la tumba de Kai y aún dudaba que pudiera ir ahí después de lo que le había dicho. Atrajo su cabeza a la mesa y la pegó contra la superficie de aluminio antes de descansarla, tratando de controlar su ira hacia si mismo y la situación.

"Por que te estás lastimando a ti mismo?"

Tyson movió su cabeza a un lado para ver a una niña mirándolo con una sorprendida, y aún así preocupada expresión en sus ojos azules. Ella tenía el cabello de un color claro atado atrás y algunos rizos en su cara. Se veía como de cinco.

"Perdiste algo? Mi papá siempre se lastima asimismo cuando está frustrado, pero mamá siempre lo detiene de lastimarse demasiado."

"No puedo encontrar a una vieja amiga que no he visto en un buen tiempo."

"Bueno si no la has visto un tiempo dudo que la encuentres solo sentado ahí, especialmente si tienes la cabeza hundida; bueno no realmente hundida, pero sabes a que me refiero. Cierto?"

Tyson sintió una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. "Gracias niña."

La sonrisa fue devuelta. "Cualquier cosa para ayudarte. Puedo ayudarte a buscarla también?"

Tyson sonrió. Era obvio que la niña quería hablar con alguien. "Cuantos años tienes?"

"Muy pronto tendré cuatro." Ella le sonrió y levantó cuatro dedos para enfatizar el punto.

"Eres muy madura para tener tres años." Tyson dijo arrodillándose para estar a su altura.

"No tengo tres, tengo tres y tres cuartos!" la niña bufó para mostrar que estaba molesta.

Tyson rió y si levantó. "Realmente necesitó encontrar a mi amiga. Gracias por animarme."

"Sé donde está uno de tus amigos." De algún modo la niña tomó la fotografía y apuntó a Kai. "Sígueme."

La niña empezó a correr y Tyson corrió detrás de ella. "Vamos niña esto no es divertido. Dame esa foto."

"Lo vi hace unos minutos." La niña estaba corriendo muy rápido, lo cual era extraño considerando que tenía las piernas pequeñas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson siguió al lugar donde estaba la tumba de Kai. Observó a la niña esconderse detrás de unos árboles y le indicó que hiciera lo mismo. Ahí había un hombre con lentes de sol y mirando la lápida que tenía el nombre de Kai. Tyson observó al joven hombre trazar las letras y Tyson recitó la inscripción.

"_El lobo solitario con un lugar especial en nuestros corazones._"

Era la única cosa en la que ellos pudieron estar de acuerdo en un momento, pero observando a este hombre leerlo lo hacia parecer mucho mas firme.

De repente hubo gritos y el hombre estuvo rodeado por otros que se veían muy enojados. "Pero si es el poderoso Fénix. No te ves tan poderoso ahora que no está tu armada detrás de ti."

"Fénix?" la voz de Tyson fue apenas un susurro, pero la niña lo escuchó.

"Mi papá dice que los mejores soldados de de la Fuerza del Gobierno tienen como nombres clave nombres de animales legendarios."

Tyson miró a la niña y de nuevo al hombre que parecía estar listo para defenderse. Se quedó ahí listo para hacer algo. Sintió un tirón en su manga.

"Es muy peligroso. Te matará junto con ellos."

"Que?"

Tyson volteó al escuchar disparos y lo que vio lo sorprendió. Cada hombre a excepción de Fénix estaba en el piso o lastimado o inconsciente. Tyson observó mientras Fénix tomaba un arma y decidió actuar.

"Ponla abajo." Con gran velocidad Tyson había sacado su propia arma y estaba apuntando a la cabeza de Fénix.

Con un rápido movimiento las dos armas apuntaron a la cabeza de cada uno de ellos en un empate.

"Bueno?" Fénix parecía tener un aura de confianza que Tyson podía solo asociar con los soldados del Gobierno que eran inexperimentados y no sabían en lo que se estaban metiendo, pero él era diferente.

Tyson respondió golpeando ambas armas lejos y sacando su familiar espada, la cual había limpiado después de una pelea que había sido muy ruda. Parecía como si Fénix supiera lo que estaba haciendo, así que él sacó dos espadas, cruzándolas, ellas brillaban bajo el sol con una misma luz.

El primer golpe fue hecho y ambas espadas se mantuvieron sonando cuando las alejaron. Tyson notó que Fénix había usado solo una para bloquear su ataque. Fénix sonrió mientras movía las espadas hacia abajo muchas veces sin mucho esfuerzo, haciendo a Tyson tener que esforzarse lo doble para conseguir mover su espada de lado a lado.

Finalmente Fénix anticipó el movimiento de Tyson y empujó una de sus espadas sobre Tyson para empujarlo al piso. La otra se fue directo al cuello de Tyson.

Hubo otro choque musical cuando Tyson apenas y pudo mover su espada arriba para bloquear el ataque con la empuñadura, moviendo su mano lejos antes del golpe. Tyson, quien estaba jadeando pesadamente, miró hacia arriba para notar que Kai se mostraba como si no estuviera ni siquiera interesado en la pelea.

Gruñendo, Tyson se impulsó y corrió hacia el hombre. Una vez mas Fénix parecía bloquear y evadir sus ataques sin esfuerzo. Tyson casi se preguntó si el joven hombre estaba realmente calmado o si esa era la razón por la que escondía sus ojos.

Tyson se echó para atrás, sabiendo que la única cosa que lo salvaría sería Seiryu. Concentró toda su energía en su espada, la cual empezó a brillar con un color azul claro. Una sonrisa creció en su cara mientras su oponente retrocedía ligeramente.

"Seiryu!"

El torbellino gigante de viento hubiera enviado usualmente a sus oponentes hacia atrás, pero el muchacho mas o menos se mantenía firme en el piso. Su camisa se rasgo en donde el viento cortó. Tyson sabía que atacar a alguien con su bestia bit no era lo correcto, pero había aprendido mucho atrás que era fácil contra los oponentes que solo lo lastimaban en el final.

Tyson observó a Fénix saltar donde el viento atacaba para que no pudiera alcanzarlo y usó la empuñadura de la espalda para sacarle el aire, tanto literal como metafóricamente. Tyson cayó al piso tratando de recuperar la respiración mientras Fénix aterrizaba con firmeza en el piso.

"Has decidido rendirte ya?" la sonrisa del hombre hizo a Tyson enojarse mas.

Tyson estaba aún en el piso gracias al golpe en el estomago mientras Fénix se movió mas cerca. Tyson levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una de las espadas de Fénix siendo lanzada rápidamente a su cabeza.

* * *

Wuuuu! quién apareció? y siguen sin reconocerlo? puuuu! pareciera que Kai se hizo una cirugía plástica puesto que todos no lo reconocen a la primera. 

**(Ah! mis disculpas adelantadas si no puedo actualizar la siguiente semana, se suponía que me tomaría otro descanso y le había pedido a dos personas que actualizaran por mi, pero con esta onda de que ni los Mensajes Privados llegan, supongo que no se enteraron... mil gracias de cualquier modo)**

**Ikusi arte!**


	11. El precio a pagar

Kaixo! espero les guste el capítulo. ando un poc retrasada en el envío de reviews pero ando trabajando a marchas forzadas. Mil saludos!

* * *

_**El precio a pagar

* * *

**_

Tyson cerró los ojos, no queriendo ver la espada que venía hacia él.

"Kai, para!"

Tyson los brió y saltó hacia atrás mientras se daba cuenta que la espaba se había detenido unos milímetros atrás. Volteó hacia el joven hombre, Fénix.

"Él está de nuestro lado."

Tyson tuvo aún que entender que era lo que Hilary le estaba diciendo al hombre, "Hilary de que estás hablando? Él es un soldado del Gobierno."

Tyson observó de reojo mientras Hilary se acercaba al soldado y le susurraba algo al oído. Parecía como si el chico despertara de un trance antes de alejar su espada de la cara de Tyson y guardarla. Hilary sujetó fuertemente el brazo del hombre.

"Así que tu eres el famoso Tyson. Soy Kai Hiwatari." Fénix se había quitado sus lentes oscuros revelando un par de ojos rojos.

Tyson se quedó en shock. "Realmente eres tu."

Kai sonrió y levantó el arma del piso. "Pero no como me recuerdas."

Hilary agregó a la frase de Kai. "Ha pasado mucho desde que la última vez que se vieron."

"Es grandioso verlos chicos, especialmente a ti Kai, pero por que casi los matas?"

Kai lanzó su mirada a otro lado antes de que Kenny hablara. "No es su culpa. Es algo que los científicos del Gobierno le hicieron."

Una sonrisa torcida vino a la cara de Kai. "Tuvieron éxito en lo que mi abuelo falló."

Tyson estaba confundido, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo mas Hilary descansó su cabeza en el brazo de Kai y de repente Tyson se percató de cuan alto era Kai comparado con lo que solía ser.

"El punto es que estás de regreso ahora y haremos lo que sea para encontrar un modo de repararlo, no importa lo que sea." Hilary dijo.

"Si puede ser reparado."

Fue entonces que Tyson se dio cuenta cuanto había cambiado Kai. Si es que era posible, él era mas maduro de lo que era antes y se había dado cuenta que era mucho mas alto. La única cosa que sorprendió mas a Tyson fueron sus ojos. Alguien realmente había apagado el fuego en él y de todas las cosas de las que Tyson se había dado cuenta esa era la que mas lo asustaba. Le parecía como si los otros no se hubieran dado cuenta, y parecía no importarles, a pesar de que las miradas podían ocultarse.

"Tierra a Tyson." Tyson miró a Kenny que estaba enfrente de él.

Tyson saltó para atrás "Ay, no hagas eso Kenny."

"Entonces no te bloquees otra vez. Vamos a regresar a mi casa, quieres quedarte un rato? Hilary parecía la menos cambiada de los tres, esa posibilidad podía ser por que él la había visto recientemente mas que los otros dos.

"Eso sería grandioso. Entonces podemos hablar de otras cosas."

Tyson volteó a la niña que lo había guiado ahí. Ella estaba en las sombras sonriéndole. Tyson le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Tyson, está todo bien?" Hilary lo miró preocupada mientras él volteaba a verla.

"Nah, todo esta bien, Hil." Él volteó y la niña había desaparecido.

Levantando los hombros, corrió para alcanzar a los otros.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, esto es… un lugar tranquilo." Tyson miró el apartamento de Hilary. "Cómo consiguen estar tres personas aquí?"

"Con dificultad." La monótona voz de Kai fue la primera en responder.

"Y como has estado Tyson?" Kenny volteó a Tyson.

"He estado mejor, pero los últimos años he estado en un verdadero tiradero. Perdón que no me hayan visto por tanto."

Hilary fue la primera en decir algo. "No te preocupes por eso Tyson. Todos sabemos cuanto te afectó la muerte de Kai."

Al mencionar su nombre Tyson volteó a Kai. Incluso ahora había algo en su mente que le estaba diciendo que algo estaba mal. "_Y voy a encontrar que es._" "Vamos a necesitar un lugar mas grande para todos nosotros."

"Estoy segura que podemos incluir uno mas." Hilary sonrió a Tyson.

"Estoy seguro que puedes con _uno_ mas, pero puedes con tres mas?"

"Tres?" Kenny preguntó a lo que él y Hilary parecían estar pensando.

"Si, Johnny y Daichi están conmigo."

"Y, ellos están bien?"

"Si te refieres a que si están vivos y pueden aún ayudar entonces si."

"Dónde están?"

"recuerdas la casa abandonada donde los Saintshields se escondían?"

"Si, nos la enseñaron antes de que se fueran."

"Ahí están."

Kenny asintió y se levantó.

"Hey adónde vas?"

"Por ellos. No estás en condición de estar caminando por ahí. Aún estás cansado de tu pelea."

Tyson se dejó caer en la silla mas cómoda. "Gracias, Jefe."

"No hay problema." Kenny salió por la puerta para ir por los otros dos.

"Haré la comida. Estoy segura que estarán hambrientos cuando regresen." Hilary les sonrió a los dos chicos y se fue.

Kai observó a Tyson que lo miraba. "No hay problema cuanto quieras que suceda no soy la misma persona que era, así que olvídalo."

"Eso no es lo que mas me preocupa. Yo…" Tyson alejó la mirada, disminuyendo su voz. "Que te pasó?"

"De que estás hablando?" Tyson sabía sin siquiera mirar a Kai que él lo estaba viendo aún.

"Tus ojos… solías ser capaz de detener a la gente en seco y traer a tus oponentes a sus rodillas con una sola mirada."

"Y estás diciendo que no puedo hacer eso ahora?" la voz de Kai se llenó de ira.

"No, no puedes, por que la razón por la que la gente te temía y respetaba era por que no le temías a nada… pero ahora tu le temes a algo… algo grande… no sé que sea, pero nada tiene que ver con la pérdida de tu memoria."

Tyson levantó la mirada para toparse con que Kai no estaba enojado, sino asustado. "A dónde quieres llegar?"

Tyson estaba sorprendido de cuan a la defensiva se había puesto Kai en tan poco tiempo. Se arrodilló hasta que estuvo mas abajo que Kai, quien estaba sentado en una silla. "Que te hicieron?"

De repente los ojos de Kai dejaron el miedo y bajó su puño, golpeando a Tyson en el estomago. Tyson escuchó la puerta azotarse mientras trataba atraer oxigeno a su cuerpo.

"Que paso?"

"Kai… se fue…"

Hilary se sentó junto a él. "Kenny dijo que Kai fue usado como sujeto de pruebas para el último experimento del Rey. Kai fue el único que sobrevivió, pero pensamos que hay algo que lo está volviendo loco."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai se sentó en una de las estructuras medio demolidas como siempre lo había hecho cuando necesitaba espacio para pensar.

"Es solo cuestión de tiempo…" los ojos de Kai se abrieron de golpe para ver a una niña como de nueve enfrente de él.

Tenía el cabello levemente ondulado que parecía entre blanco y amarillo con las luces de la calle, los rizos que caían al frente enmarcaban su cara. Sus profundos ojos azules lo miraban sin parpadear. "Estás muy solo"

Kai se echó para atrás del lugar donde estaba sentado por la sorpresa. Miró a la niña. "Quien eres?"

"Soy todo y a la vez nada." Ella movió rápidamente la cabeza a un lado, como un ave observando a su presa.

"no tengo tiempo para esto…" Kai se levantó para irse.

"No recuerdas nada verdad Kai?

Los ojos de Kai se abrieron por la sorpresa y volteó a la niña. "Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

La niña dio una agradable sonrisa. "Sé mas de ti de lo que lo que tu mismo sabes." La niña sacó una fotografía de una bolsa de su vestido de color rojizo.

Kai tomó la fotografía mirándola, sentándose otra vez. En la imagen estaban Tyson, Hilary y él mismo, junto con un chico rubio, un chico con rasgos felinos y una chico mucho mas joven con cabello rojo. En el fondo había cinco enormes criaturas, las cuales Kai apenas y pudo notar.

"Que es esto?"

"Fue tomada un año antes de que perdieras la memoria." La niña sonrió. "Te lo imaginaras Kai. Se que lo harás."

Kai miró la foto una vez mas y después al frente para darse cuenta que la niña había desaparecido. Kai miró a todos lados buscando a la niña, su respiración se agitó cuando intentó buscarla, pero ella se había ido.

Se sentó mirando la foto mientras una gota cayó en ella. Puso la imagen en su bolsa y aventó la cabeza a sus manos, tratando de controlarse, pero ni siquiera pudo parar de temblar.

Golpeó el piso gritando con toda su energía. Entonces continuó golpeando, esperando que el piso pudiera romperse y lo tragara.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De detrás de un árbol una niña, que de repente se veía como una joven mujer, observaba a Kai. El único modo en que alguien pudiera darse cuenta que se preocupaba era por las lágrimas en sus ojos. "No falta mucho Kai, lo prometo."

* * *

Yiauch! eso me gustó, es uno de los capítulos me ha gustado... a ver que piensan de él. Tyson está de regreso... quién falta? 


	12. Para tus pesadillas

Kaixo! nuevo cap. millones de gracias por dejar reviews y este capítulo me gusta, no sé por que pero lo siento una transición, aparecen cosas y ese sentimiento de decadencia continua... wa! enloquecí jajajaja! nos leemos!

* * *

_**P****ara tus pesadillas

* * *

**_Kai regresó al apartamento tarde. Estaba sorprendido que la puerta no estuviera con seguro aún. Iba a abrir para entrar cuando escuchó una voz de detrás de él. 

"Estaba empezando a preocuparme por ti."

"Hilary, no deberías estar despierta a esta hora." Kai no había volteado a verla.

Él sintió su mano en su hombro y se volteó, mirándola a los ojos antes de preguntar. "Cómo está Tyson?"

"Le has hecho cosas peores. Estará bien." Hilary lo jaló hacia el barandal para que pudieran ver el cielo y la ciudad. "Tyson probablemente estuvo mas lastimado cuando 'moriste'. Los dos eran amigos muy cercanos, tanto que los medios llegaron a pensar que ustedes dos salían juntos."

Kai abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que ella había dicho y ella rió con su reacción. "Los dos se molestaron mucho, así que los reporteros dejaron de decir eso cuando se dieron cuenta en que se estaban metiendo."

Hilary recostó su cabeza sobre su brazo. "Realmente debes hablar con él. Creo que pueden arreglar las cosas si quieres."

"Somos muy diferentes…"

"Son casi opuestos, pero se complementan uno a otro…"

"Hilary?"

Hilary volteó a la cara de Kai contestando, "Si, Kai?"

Kai puso su brazo alrededor de Hilary jalándola en un abrazo. Sintió la tibieza de su cuerpo mientras ella descansaba su cabeza en su pecho. Él movió su cara a ella y le susurró al oído, "gracias."

La besó ligeramente en los labios. Era un poco inseguro, pero algo sobre eso hizo sentir bien a ambos, a pesar de que ninguno podía decir con seguridad que era. Ninguno quiso mas o menos en ese momento mientras la luna brillaba iluminando a la pareja.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mas por favor!" El niño pelirrojo sonreía sujetando su plato para que Hilary lo llenara de nuevo.

Kai suspiró observando al chico con fascinación mientras terminaba su quinto plato sin señales de que pronto quedara satisfecho. Nunca había visto a un nuño comer tanto en todas las memorias que tenía, a pesar de que él tenía que admitir que no era tan impresionante.

"Te acostumbraras a esto otra vez…" Kai volteó a otro recién llegado —Daichi era, cierto?

"Cómo puede alguien acostumbrarse a _ese_, err…?" Kai temía ofender al escocés por usar un nombre erróneo.

"Johnny." El escocés terminó su frase, y Kai mentalmente se golpeó por equivocarse.

"Hey Kai podemos ir a caminar… eso si has terminado por supuesto."

Kai miró a Tyson, sabiendo que había mas de lo que el chico estaba diciendo. Asintió y los dos se levantaron y salieron.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kai, perdón por lo de ayer. Sé que no debí haberte presionado tanto, pero necesito saber que pasa para poder ayudarte."

"No nece…"

"Esa tontería otra vez, Kai! necesitas ayuda ahora mas que nunca!"

Kai se alejó de Tyson, pero pudo escuchar el siguiente comentario de Tyson. "Debí de haber recordado, correr, eres el mejor en eso. Estaré por aquí cuando estés listo para hablar."

Kai continuó caminando. Parte de él se estaba preguntando por que no solo le decía a Tyson lo que pasaba, pero la otra parte estaba respondiendo que ellos posiblemente no querrían saber realmente.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kai caminó a la cafetería. El científico principal había hecho un comentario de que él estaba a tiempo considerando que solo había perdido entrenamiento. Mientras caminaba entre las mesas todos estaban en silencio, esperando intimidarlo, pero estaba pasando al contrario mientras él notaba una mirada distinta al modo en que todos los demás lo miraban._

_Una vez que tuvo su comida en sus manos fue a buscar un lugar, pero el único lugar que encontró fue frente a esa chica con la que él había hablado antes, la misma que había visto cuando se había despertado. Suspirando se acercó y se sentó, mirándola a los ojos con la esperanza de quitarle cualquier idea de entablar una conversación. Lo malo era que ella parecía inmune a su mirada._

_Ella le acercó una pieza de papel con un número. "Este es el número de mi cuarto. Quiero que me encuentres ahí a la una de la mañana, ni un minuto antes ni un minuto después. Necesitamos hablar."_

"_No sabía que tuviéramos una relación." La sonrisa de Kai parecía molestarla._

"_Solo ve ahí Holmes, captas?"_

"_Cómo sabes mi nombre?"_

"_Escuché a los científicos hablando contigo." Ella le medio sonrió, se dio la vuelta y se alejó._

"_Una vez mas no sabía que tuviéramos una relación." Kai había estado en su cuarto por solo unos minutos antes de encontrarse en una silla con ella sentada en su pierna, besándolo apasionadamente._

"_Cállate, Colmes." Ella lo acercó mas y lo besó mas y mas abajo, pero Kai estaba manteniendo su compostura y en el fondo él pudo decir que ella sabía que él estaba en lo correcto en no hacer nada mas que eso._

_Kai bajó su cabeza para poder hablar; asegurándose que sus labios no lo cortaran. "De que se trata esto? Ni siquiera sé tu nombre."_

"_Ellos me llaman Arpía." Arpía se levantó de la pierna de Kai y se dio la vuelta para tomar algo._

_Kai dejó escapar una respiración temblorosa como si hubiera estado manteniéndola. Quería hablar con ella, no casi tener sexo con ella. Observó, levantándose rápidamente cuando ella regresó._

"_De que se trata?"_

_Ella se movió cerca de él, poniendo su mano en su hombro y dejándola sobre su pecho. "Escucha, ambos necesitamos un aliado en este lugar, así que pensé que podríamos trabajar juntos." Ella lo miró, sus ojos suplicaban su compañía._

"_Escúchame," Kai sujetó las muñecas de ella enfatizando el punto, "no te ates a mi, es suicidio. Hay una razón por la que fui el único que fue elegido por el Rey y no quiero que te envuelvas en esto." Su ojos mostraban su súplicas por que lo entendiera._

_Arpía bajó la cabeza. "Podemos aún así ayudarnos uno a otra?"_

_Kai podía decir que si se rehusaba incluso el mundo de ella podía ser colapsado. Era la única mujer en esa área y necesitaba un apoyo. "Cuando estemos en público solo seremos dos personas tratando de llegar a la cima, entiendes?"_

_Las lágrimas atraparon la pequeña luz que había en el cuarto, antes de que fueran absorbidas por la playera de Kai una vez que ella hundió su cara en ella. "Gracias."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Arpía le había pedido su ayuda y al final él le había fallado. Que si no podía proteger a aquellos por los que se preocupaba?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Max, estás poniendo atención?"

El rubio abrió uno de sus ojos para ver a Emily que le gritaba. Suspirando abrió ambos ojos y descanso su mejilla en su mano con una expresión aburrida. Los años no habían sido amable con él; su arruinado cabello rubio rodeaba su cara, cubriéndola parcialmente y sus una vez vibrantes ojos azules ahora eran bloques de hielo.

Sabía que Emily no esperaba que respondiera. Su vista sobre la raza humana era un poco desoladora y en tiempos de estrés la mostraba. Trataba de no ser rudo con la gente, mientras parecía ser de los pocos que estaban listos para hacer una broma sobre una situación difícil, pero al mismo tiempo era difícil ser optimista cuando todos están listos para rendirse.

Había dejado de escuchar al momento en que caminó al cuarto. Las únicas sobre las que hablaban eran sobre quienes de sus viejos amigos habían sido asesinados o se habían pasado al otro bando —nada que Rick no pudiera decirle después. Ba´sicamente les estaban ordenando no hablar con el exterior.

Max había seguido obedientemente órdenes, pero se estaban tornando un peso. Aún tenía la esperanza que todo terminara bien al final, pero cada día se estaba haciendo mas a la idea de que probablemente no viviría para verlo. Eso era el pensamiento mas aterrador que iba a su cabeza y que lo mantenía despierto por la noche.

Por el movimiento de las sillas Max pudo decir que la junta había terminado, se levantó como si todos estuvieran listos para salir cuando una voz lo llamó de regreso.

"Maxi, quiero que te quedes un momento." Su madre siempre hacía eso.

Suspirando otra vez se dejó caer en la silla, levantando los ojos mientras Emily lo pasaba con una sonrisa de triunfo. Ella había ganado… por ahora.

"Max, estoy empezando a preocuparme realmente por ti."

"_Empezando?_" Max mentalmente masculló cuando el pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza, pero su replica fue diferente. "No quiero que re preocupes mamá. Es solo que esto realmente está empezando a hartarme. Necesito contacto con los que están afuera de este lugar. He estado exactamente con la misma gente todo el año y necesito mi espacio!"

Max pudo decir que su madre fue tomada por sorpresa por su comentario, pero lo había estado molestando por mucho tiempo.

"Max no puedes salir, alguien puede fácilmente reconocerte y reportarte, o peor aún pueden seguirte y nos atraparan."

Max se levantó y miró a su madre a la cara lo que la hizo retroceder. "Ya no soy un niño, madre!"

"Y yo no quiero perder al resto de mi familia!"

El grito pudo haber sido escuchado probablemente fue del edificio, el cual hizo que el silencio fuera mucho peor mientras los dos trataban de calmarse. Max fue el primero en hablar y no del modo en Judy hubiera querido.

"Fue siempre la culpa de mi papá? No?" Max sabía que Judy nunca había escuchado su voz sonar tan peligrosa, pero su opinión no le importaba en ese momento.

Cuando Judy no respondió, Max tomó su chamarra del respaldo de la silla y salió corriendo. "He tenido suficiente de este lugar."

Ella ni siquiera trató de detenerlo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max respiró el fresco aire del invierno mientras caminaba hacia afuera. Las memorias de fríos inviernos que paso junto con sus amigos lo hicieron calmarse un poco, pero no lo detuvieron de golpear su puño contra el árbol junto al que se había parado.

Sus pies lo llevaron a la playa y sus cansados ojos miraron la vastedad del océano. Si solo pudiera volverse uno con la tierra alrededor de él. Había una parte de él que quería morir y estaba tomando control de sus pensamientos; la idea de solo dejarse ir y no tener que preocuparse por nada mas, nunca mas.

Él era aún el optimista chico del pasado, pero como todos tenía su momento cuando deseaba que la muerte se lo llevara. Es algo que nos pasa mas a menudo de lo que nos gusta admitir, no importa que tan bien vayan nuestras vidas. Es el momento en que te detienes y piensas sobre todas las cosas que has hecho y como ningún triunfo parece estar cerca para contrarrestar las pérdidas.

El mundo continuaría sin él ayudándolo en algo, pero el pensamiento de quienes dejaría atrás siempre lo detenía; lo cual se imaginó era lo que detenía a la mayoría de la gente de quitarse la vida, o quizá que pensaban que las cosas podían ir mejor.

* * *

Para quienes se peeguntaban donde estaba Max, aquí están las primeras señales del rubio, un beso bajó la luna en un mundo que se derrumba. El ligero beso sin mas deseo de Kai y Hilary me agradó mucho. 

Ikusi arte!


	13. La carga de tu vida

Kaixo!! Perdón por tardarme en esto pero aquí está, muchas gracias por dejar reviews, los anónimos no sé si deba responderlos aquí... en fin adelanto las gracias y bueno, en este capítulo se dice un poco mas de lo que pasó y un lindo 'flashback' de antes de todo, espero les guste y la autora manda saludos. Igual yo.

* * *

_**La carga de tu vida**_

* * *

El grupo estuvo de acuerdo en moverse a la casa abandonada por un tiempo hasta que encontraran un lugar apropiado para vivir. Desafortunadamente con cinco fugitivos entre ellos Hilary sabía que ella sería la única que podría hacer tener contacto con el exterior. A pesar de que estaban en la casa, había lo básico, agua y calor, por lo cual Hilary se había sorprendido, pero sin duda estaba feliz.

Ella revisó alrededor; Kai había desaparecido otra vez. Ella estaba realmente empezando a preocuparse. Al principio pensó que Kenny estaba exagerando con sus reacciones como siempre la primera vez que le dijo que sospechaba Kai estaba teniendo problemas con dejar la Fuerza del Gobierno. Parecía como si ellos hubieran conseguido ser capaces de mantener las cosas bajo control, con medicamento o tratamiento, pero ahora que él no lo tenía parecía que estaba perdiendo la pelea.

Cuando él había regresado la noche en que ella lo había esperado, él había parecido tan perdido, como si hubiera perdido una batalla enorme. Cuando ella lo había tocado pudo sentir que él estaba temblando, pero ella no había querido decir nada en caso de que él hubiera entrado en pánico como lo había hecho con Tyson.

Sentada en el muelle viendo el mar suspiró. Era bueno tener sus amigos de regreso a su vida, pero quería que las cosas fueran como antes de que todo eso pasara. Sabía que era egoísta mantenerse queriendo esas cosas, pero eso no solo era para ella.

"Hey." Ella volteó para ver a Tyson acercarse.

Ella le sonrió y él tomo eso como una señal de que estaba bien unirse a ella. "estás bien?"

"Estoy preocupada por Kai."

La cara de Tyson permaneció neutral, pero sus ojos se veían apenados. "Yo también. Desearía que no fuera tan obstinado algunas veces. Una vez mas, no soy con quien se debe hablar" Hilary rió cuando Tyson mostró la sonrisa que ella recordaba tan bien. "Realmente aprecio lo que estás haciendo."

"Si, bueno funcionó la última vez, solo espero que funcione otra vez. Aunque la última vez él no me golpeó cuando estaba hablando con él. Creo que estaría bien si todos tratamos a nuestro modo de sacarle algo, de ese modo uno de nosotros lo conseguira."

"Que si no puede ser reparado?"

"Que si te das cuenta que nunca estuvo descompuesto?"

Hilary miró en los ojos de Tyson esperando ver que él estaba bromeando, pero la mirada en su cara le dijo lo contrario.

"Solo desearía que supiéramos que le pasó."

"Él nos dirá cuando esté listo."

Hilary, queriendo quitarse ese tema depresivo, decidió empezar una nueva conversación; "Hey Tyson, recuerdas el día después del torneo BEGA?"

Una sonrisa escapó de los labios de Tyson. "Cómo podría siquiera olvidarlo?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hilary salía del hospital con Tyson de un lado y Kai del otro. Rei, Max y Daichi estaban esperando por ellos con el sr. Dickenson y Tala. Tyson sonrió mientras Kai miraba sus pies mientras un enfermero corría a su lado._

_El hospital había dado de alta a Kai con la condición de que el enfermero lo acompañara. Él le había confiado a Hilary que no le molestaban los doctores y enfermeras mientras no lo molestaran a él, por que él respetaba a ellos y lo que hacían. No era fan de los hospitales, pero los doctores y enfermeras habían hecho su mejor esfuerzo por hacerlo sentir cómodo y eso lo apreciaba._

_El equipo entró al autobús que estaba esperándolos y los llevo lejos del hospital. El cielo azul aparecía sobre ellos mientras dejaban atrás árboles y casas pues iban a alta velocidad a su destino._

_Hilary estaba detrás de Kai, quien solo miraba por la ventana, una mirada pensativa en su cara. Aún tenía vendado un ojo, haciendo difícil ver si estaba feliz o molesto._

_Kai, como siempre, era el completo opuesto a Tyson quien estaba cuestionando a todos sobre a donde iban, tratando de imaginarse quien era el que podía darle mas información. Desafortunadamente para él, y para los oídos de todos, nadie parecía hacerle caso a sus constantes preguntas. Esto se volvió incluso peor que lo que Daichi como un pequeño niño pudiera hacer, empezó a quejarse que estaba aburrido preguntando cada diez minutos cuando iban a llegar._

_Hilary miró sorprendida al enfermero (sentado enfrente de Kai), quien se veía estar a punto de perder la paciencia._

"_No te preocupes, solo tendrás que soportar esto por otros cinco minutos."_

_Tanto Hilary como el enfermero saltaron sorprendidos cuando escucharon la suave pero siempre determinada voz de Kai. Estaba aún mirando por la ventana como si nada hubiera pasado y ambos comenzaron a preguntarse si ellos se habían imaginado eso antes de que él hablara otra vez._

"_La fiesta es cerca del río, estaremos ahí pronto."_

"_Cómo supiste…?" Hilary comenzó, pero Kai rápidamente la interrumpió._

"_Estaban hablando sobre eso afuera de mi puerta, así que no sé por que están sorprendidos."_

_Hilary le dio una pequeña mirada, y se volteó a otro lado pensando. 'Nota para mi misma: nunca subestimes la habilidad para oír de Kai.' volteó a Kai otra vez. "No le dirás a Tyson, verdad?"_

_Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en Kai, "Claro que no."_

_Hilary se recargó atrás mientras descansaba sus brazos en el asiento doble donde Kai estaba. Tocó su hombro para atraer su atención y él volteó a verla._

"_Estoy feliz de que te estés sintiendo mejor Kai. Hubiera estado muy decepcionada si no vinieras."_

_Kai miró fuera de la ventana y Hilary siguió su mirada. "Si, bueno tu eres una de los pocos."_

_Kai había estado en lo correcto. Hilary nunca se había dado cuenta como los miembros de los AllStarz y los White Tigers eran hostiles con Kai. Los únicos que parecían no estar molestos de que él estuviera ahí eran aquellos que no estuvieron en el Campeonato Mundial en Rusia. La mayoría de los otros estaban molestos con Kai después de que se unió a Boris y BEGA. Kai parecía no darle importancia, pero Hilary estaba aún preocupada._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Algunas horas pasaron y Hilary se la paso casi todo el rato vagando entre los grupos esperando entablar alguna conversación. Se sentía fuera de lugar, no solo por que ella no jugaba, sino por que ella no había hecho nada realmente por ayudar en el Torneo BEGA. Iba a irse cuando escuchó dos voces._

"_Así que no tienes idea?"_

"_No puedo creer que fuera el único que no sabía. Esto apesta!"_

_Escondidos detrás de un árbol, Hilary vio a Kai y Tyson sobre el pasto lado a lado._

"_No pertenezco aquí, Tyson."_

"_Ja, sabes que eso no es verdad. Eres parte del equipo Kai."_

"_Si cierto" Kai murmuró._

"_Tu, Max, Rei, Hilary, Kenny, incluso Daichi son los mejores amigos que yo jamás he tenido. Tenemos un largo camino juntos y he adorado cada segundo que he estado con ustedes chicos."_

_Hilary sintió algunas lágrimas caer y antes de que se diera cuenta Kai y Tyson estaban a su lado. Ella rodeó a Tyson con sus brazos, llorando en su playera._

_Está todo bien, Hil?""_

_Hilary sonrió con ese apodo, "nunca había sido tan feliz."_

"_Tyson y yo vamos a buscar un lugar que esté ams tranquilo. Eres bienvenida si quieres unirte." Kai le dio una sonrisa invitadora._

"_Que hay de los otros?"_

"_Que pasa con ellos? Todos quieren socializar y yo solo quiero tu compañía y la de Kai. También asegurarme que no hagan nada estúpido." Tyson le dio una enorme sonrisa y la cara de Hilary se encendió._

_Antes de que Hilary pudiera hacer algo Kai golpeó a Tyson en la nuca y lo miró directamente, "Déjala en paz y vamos."_

"_Oh cierto, pero saben que solo estaba bromeando. Aunque tus reacciones están empezando a decir otra cosa…"_

_Tyson se alejó corriendo con una enorme sonrisa mientras los dos corrieron tras él, tratando de verse ofendidos, pero dentro sabían que él solo se estaba haciendo el tonto. Los tres estarían siempre para apoyarse._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fue entonces cuando los tres no volvimos buenos amigos realmente."

"Y Kenny."

"Ow cierto, él nunca me perdonaría su supiera que había olvidado incluirlo en nuestro pequeño grupo."

La sonrisa de Tyson, esa que ella recordaba de aquellos años atrás una vez mas estaba en la cara de Tyson y los dos rieron. Se rieron del Mundo, se rieron de sus enemigos y se rieron de su desesperación.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una oscura figura entró caminando, la luna reflejaba solo su cabello; pero Rick sabía quien era. Se acercó para encontrarse con el joven.

"Estuviste afuera por un buen rato, Max. Casi pensé que no ibas a regresar." Rick movió su cabeza para que Max pudiera verlo.

Max le dio una media sonrisa, pero había aún vacío en ella. "Solo necesitaba alejarme por un rato y aclarar mi cabeza." Se acercó a Rick agregando, "Cómo está mamá?"

"Ella se lo tomó muy apecho, pero personalmente creo que fue bueno para ti salir por un rato. Te vez mucho mejor."

Rick hacía el trabajo de mantener un ojo sobre Max. El hiño, bueno no mas, necesitaba a alguien que lo vigilara sin detenerlo de hacer las cosas que él quería hacer. La madre de Max era muy sobre protectora con él y por eso había empezado a distanciarse de ella. La única persona con la que realmente podía hablar era con Rick.

Los dos fueron tomados por sorpresa cuando la alarma se encendió. Mirándose uno a otro se deslizaron por los pasillos mientras los muros de acero comenzaban a sellar el camino sobre el que ellos estaban corriendo. Finalmente las puertas se cerraron más rápido de lo que ellos pudieron correr y quedaron atrapados en un pequeño espacio entre los muros plateados.

El sonido de una válvula siendo liberada les hizo mirar hacia arriba. "Grandioso, por que Judy no nos puede advertir que mejoró el sistema de seguridad?" Rick gruñó.

"Ella probablemente estaba muy preocupada por los traidores como para arriesgarse." Max dejó escapar una sonrisa oscura. "No estoy realmente sorprendido que haya traidores en este lugar."

"Vamos Max, no vamos a rendirnos, o si?"

La sonrisa de Max continuó, "por qué no? Que sentido tiene que sigamos peleando? Porque no solo nos rendimos?"

"Por que eso significaría que todos los que han sido asesinados desde que empezamos a peleare murieron sin razón."

"Eso es lo que es la guerra, No tiene razón. La gente muere por razones estúpidas y ninguno de nosotros puede arreglar eso!"

El gas empezaba a inundar el lugar, pero afortunadamente era muy lento para descender hasta el nivel donde ellos estaban, ya que ambos estaban tirados en el piso.

"Así que la muerte de Kai no tuvo sentido?" Rick observó a Max respirar agudamente. "Dijiste que nunca dejarías que su muerte fuera un desperdicio."

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_La ciudad estaba casi desierta aparte de la armada que se levantaba entre el Gobierno y Tokio. Ambos lados esperaban hacer el primer movimiento, ninguno quería caer en una trampa y perder mas hombres de los que fueran necesarios._

_El estadunidense observó los enormes barcos surcar el horizonte, y ahora estaban anclados. Se paró junto a un alto y fornido chico cuyo cabello estaba atado tras su espalda con una cinta. Pequeños mechones caían sobre su cara de vez en vez, pero no lo suficiente como para oscurecer el aura de muerte que él podía ver venir de los barcos._

"_Anímate Kai, todo va a salir bien." Max estaba convenciéndose a si mismo y a su amigo. Nunca lo admitiría, pero tenía un mal sentimiento ese día._

"_Espero que estés en lo correcto Max."_

_Max volteó a ver a su amigo y se percató de la extraña mirada en sus ojos. Kai parpadeó antes de hablar. "Crees que sea verdad que tu vida pasa ante tus ojos cuando vas a morir?"_

"_Crees que vas a morir?"_

_Una sonrisa pensativa vino a la cara de Kai. "Todos morimos en algún momento Max, pero si lo que quieres decir es si pronto no estoy seguro. Solo tengo un mal presentimiento."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

"Él dijo mucho de que iba a morir y no hice nada por salvarlo." Max tomó un pendiente. "nunca pude atraer de nuevo el poder de Genbu después de eso."

"Necesitamos hacer algo o seremos asesinados."

Max miró a Rick y sonrió, sujetando su blade mientras el bit chip empezaba a brillar.

* * *

No está todo dicho, nos leemos pronto. Ikusi arte! 


	14. Cielo rojo en la mañana

Kaixo! perdón por la tardanza, listo el nuevo cap. millones de gracias por dejar reviews... vayamos a respuestas rápidas:

-edi: Grax! pues no diré nada mas por este medio mas que no, no todo será de 'ayudemos a Kai con sus problemas y a recuperar su memoria' hay un trasfondo en donde lo de Kai y compañía es solo como un 'suceso' mas, falta mucho aún.

-Riku san: Gracias! del número trece... no pus no creo en nada de eso, no sé por que te haya parecido de relleno lo diría de trance, pero bueno cada quien sabrá. Muchas gracias!

-Katty: Pues corto pero gracias! que bueno que te gusta, a la autora le hace feliz escuchar eso. Saludos!

-anabell: Hola! hacia mucho que no leía de ti, gracias por seguir el fic y espero lo sigas leyendo. Gracias!

-nadia: Seguimos con la historia, gracias!

Es todo... muchas gracias (de nuevo), nos leemos luego!

* * *

**Cielo rojo por la mañana**

* * *

Aspirando profundamente, Kai sonrió mientras sacaba su cabeza sobre el agua. Su cabello claro se oscureció con el agua, pegándose a su cara. Sacó una mano y movió tanto de su cabello como pudo antes de sumergirse de nuevo. Moviendo los labios, probó la sal del agua que aún corría por su cara como si fuera un río sin fin viniendo de su cabello.

Volteando hacia la casa abandonada, le dio la espalda al cielo rojo por el cual el sol comenzaba a salir sobre el horizonte. Respiró profundamente y nadó de regreso a casa.

"Sabes que estaba realmente muy preocupada por ti." Kai miró a Hilary que sujetaba una toalla para él. "Sé que no te gusta, pero realmente apreciaría si me dijeras a dónde vas."

"Escucha Hilary, puedo cuidarme solo."

"No estoy diciendo que no puedas, pero por favor dime cuando te vayas."

"Bien" él respiró. "Voy a salir otra vez, bien?"

"Solo por favor regresa antes de que oscurezca."

Kai asintió ante ella antes de alejarse caminando, las manos en las bolsa, la cabeza abajo pensando en el futuro delante de él.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Para el momento en que Kai había llegado al parque su cabello estaba completamente seco. La sal lo hacía caer pesadamente al frente, él sujetó el cabello sobre sus ojos y lo ató con una cinta detrás de su espalda. No se molestó en ponerse una playera, lo cual dejaba ver sus músculos y cicatrices, que eran de varios tamaños.

"Empecé a pensar que no vendrías." La sonrisa de la pequeña niña lo asustó y aún así le daba confianza.

"Siempre mantengo mi palabra." Él la miró a los ojos agregando. "Por cuanto tiempo estarás jugando conmigo?"

"Cuánto te han dicho?"

"Me dicen historias de vez en cuando. Todas regularmente llenas de acción y gente que hace cosas nobles como en las historias de antaño, pero mis favoritas son aquellas en donde hablan solo de situaciones ordinarias que ellos pasaron y en que de algún modo quizá haya pasado algo extraordinario. Me gusta cuando hablan de mi como un humano que comete errores, no como un ser imparable."

"Fuiste como un soldado desde niño, así que no tienen muchas historias de cuando eras 'normal' que contarte. Fuiste el único que actuaba antes de hablar, pero cuando hablabas las palabras eran o insultos o palabras de sabiduría."

"Clamas conocerme y aún cuando les he mencionado a mis amigos sobre ti ellos no te reconocen."

La chica parecía pensativa, de repente volteó la cabeza y rápidamente desapareció.

"Espera!"

"Kai, con quien estás hablando?" Kai volteó a Hilary que lo veía con preocupación.

"No la viste?" Hilary sacudió la cabeza, parecía preocuparse mas cada segundo. "Esa niña que estaba ahí."

"Kai solo te vi a ti. Parecías estar hablando contigo mismo." Hilary miró a otro lado, parecía temerosa de su reacción.

El puño de Kai colisionó contra el tronco del árbol más cercano. "Maldición!" sujetó a Hilary frenéticamente por los hombros y suplicó. "Debiste haberla visto. Estás segura que no te bloqueó algo tu vista?"

Para ese momento Hilary se veía asustada. "Kai, no había nada bloqueando mi vista. Estabas hablando, pero no había nadie mas ahí."

Kai volteó lejos de ella. "Perdón, Kai, pero no había nadie ahí como para que pudiera verlo."

"No, todo es una mentira."

Hilary se acercó y tocó su hombro, "Kai, perdón."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kai se levantó observando al científico principal hacer su ajuste de último minuto. "Escúchame Fénix, esta parte del procedimiento es muy diferente de las otras. Quizá pierdas el sentido de dónde estás y tu mente quizá te mande imágenes falsas como una defensa. Puede mostrarte tus más grandes deseos, tus más grandes miedos o algo completamente diferente. Necesitas ser cuidadoso."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Él se alejó de ella, con una calmada expresión en su cara. "Nada de esto es real."

Hilary lo miró con horror. "De qué estás hablando? Esto es real Kai. Todo esto es real." Ella tomó su mano y la puso en su pecho para que así él pudiera sentir el notable agitar de su corazón. "Yo soy real."

Kai alejó su mano como si le hubiera quemado, "déjame solo!"

No le preocupó lo que ella pensaba. Todos sus problemas habían empezado después de esa cosa que el científico le había hecho. No tenía pensamientos antes, pero quizá estaba recuperándose en el laboratorio y nada de esos locos sucesos habían sucedido. Solo necesitaba encontrar el modo de despertar.

Se levantó y corrió tan rápido como pudo lejos de ella y de todo eso. Cuando su vida se había convertido en eso? cuando había empezado a preocuparse por la gente alrededor de él? Ese mundo tenía que ser una mentira. Tenía que serlo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Genbu!"

"Rock Bison!"

Rick y Max estaban jadeando mientras rompían el último muro que los separaba del aire fresco. Ambos comenzaron a aspirar profundamente, tratando de sacar los gases que accidentalmente habían respirado.

"Max!" Judy corrió hacia su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos. "estaba tan preocupada por tu. Pensé que estaban aún atrapados ahí."

Max sonrió, rodeándola con sus brazos para confortarla. "Estamos bien mamá, no te preocupes."

"Hey Max."

Max volteó a una cara familiar y su sonrisa creció. "Rei! No puedo creerlo!"

Rei sonrió a su viejo amigo y los dos sacudieron las manos saludándose. "Es bueno verte otra vez Max."

"Por qué has venido, no es aún muy peligroso?"

"Algo grande está viniendo, o el Gobierno está tratando de terminar con nosotros o esta es nuestra oportunidad para derribarlos. Me temo que no estoy completamente seguro de cual es."Michael se movió de su lugar junto a Emily acercándose.

"Pensé que estabas espiando al Gobierno. Que pasó, te asustaste?"

"Para tu información, Rick, el Gobierno empezó a sospechar, así que pensé que sería mas útil si vivía."

Rick levantó los ojos, escondiendo su sonrisa mientras Michael lo miraba, disfrutando cada minuto que hacia enojar al estadunidense.

"Hey Rick, para. Él pasó un rato difícil." Rick volteó a Max, quien también estaba tratando de esconder una sonrisa.

"Lo mas importante que he escuchado es sobre un soldado conocido como Fénix, quien dice es uno de los mejores del Rey. Por alguna razón repentinamente les dio la espalda y ahora está trabajando contra ellos. Y otra vez escuché muchos rumores mientras estuve ahí."

Quizá las cosas deberían tomar su rumbo después de todo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No se preocupe Señor, lo traeremos de regreso."

"Su pasado lo ha encontrado gracias a ti Boris. Quizá hayas conocido a Kai cuando era niño, pero no puedes predecirlo."

Kai se detuvo en la puerta del científico principal. No había nadie mas que le diera las respuestas que necesitaba. Tocó fuertemente antes de recibir una nada amigable. "Aléjense!"

Kai ignoró el comentario y entró, mirando de frente al científico, quien se levantó en shock.

"Fénix, que estás haciendo aquí?" los ojos del hombre estaban muy abiertos por la sorpresa y miedo por una buena razón.

Kai gruñó, sujetando al hombre y pegándolo contra el muro. "Que fue lo que me hiciste?"

"De qué estás hablando Holmes?"

"No me salgas con eso! Mi nombre real, es Kai. Yo _recuerdo_ mi niñez."

"Entonces que quieres de mi?"

"Que es este lugar? Que me ha pasado?"

"Boris?" Kai volteó hacia el monitor con el parlante. "Que pasa?"

"El último experimento. Que es lo que me hiciste?" Kai empezó a sacudir al hombre. "Por qué me estoy volviendo loco? estoy viendo cosas que nadie mas puede ver."

Kai observó como una sonrisa aparecía en la cara del hombre. "Puedo deshacerme de todas esas ilusiones, Kai. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pasar por un procedimiento mas. Eso borrara todas tus emociones, así que no sentirás nada."

Kai lo soltó y miró al piso susurrando, "Lo que sea por deshacerme de _ella._"

"Tus deseos son mis órdenes, Kai." Boris sonrió y dirigió a Kai fuera del cuarto hacia el laboratorio.

* * *

Mmm... esto se pone confuso... nos leemos al siguiente. Ikusi arte! 


	15. Escucha la advertencia

Kaixo! sorry, me tardé, pero bueno aquí está. Millones de gracias por dejar reviews, espero actualizar los jueves por la tarde-noche (México) ahora que el semestre se acaba, hay mas tiempo.

* * *

**_Escucha la advertencia _**

* * *

Rei estaba sentado en una reunión con Judy, Emily, Rick, Michael y Max. Cada uno había cambiado para bien, pero se dio cuenta que Rick parecía él que había cambiado menos después de ver la bienvenida que le dio a Michael. 

"Así que ha cambiado en algo nuestra situación?" todos los ojos brincaron a Michael tan pronto como Emily terminó de hablar.

"Al parecer cada persona que alguna vez pudo haber estado conectada con la BBA está siendo monitoreada. Las mejores noticias que tengo es que han perdido el rastro de nuestros aliados."

"Y que hay sobre Fénix?" Judy miró a Michael. "Nunca había escuchado de él antes. Es poderoso?"

Michael suspiró, "Nunca conocí al chico, pero por lo que he escuchado él era el mejor soldado que tenía el Gobierno. Podría ser que tratara de acercarse a nosotros mientras tenemos la guardia baja, así nos atraparán a todos de una vez. Tengo que decirlo, yo no confiaría mucho en él."

"Que si tal si él está detrás de los otros? Podría ser que por eso ellos han desaparecido?" Rei estaba empezando a preocuparse. El mero pensamiento de uno de sus amigos siendo cazado de ese modo le daba escalofríos. Él ya había perdido muchos amigos.

"Desafortunadamente quizá no los encontremos hasta que sea muy tarde. Enfrentemos los hechos, prácticamente no tenemos poder para detener el Gobierno y ellos cada vez están ganando más aliados a través de la gente que quiere ver un fin a la violencia. Ahora somos los chicos malos."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Estás listo Kai?"

Kai asintió en respuesta. Había sido conectado a muchas máquinas a través de cables en el tubo de cristal en el que estaba. El líquido comenzó a llenar el tubo, cubriendo su cuerpo y paralizándolo. Parecía que el sueño le ganaba, pero no antes de que pensara ver un par de brillantes ojos en una esquina del cuarto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilary regresó a la casa. Aún estaba pensando en la situación una y otra vez. Era increíble. Había tantas cosas que pudo haberle dicho para tranquilizarlo, pero no había dicho ninguna de ellas.

"Puedo tratar de adivinar lo que piensas?" Kenny se colocó frente a ella, con una determinada, pero amable mirada. "Es sobre Kai?"

Después de que ella le dijo todo él suspiró. Ella mantuvo la respiración esperando que él le dijera lo que debía de haber hecho, pero lo que él le dijo la sacudió.

"Él está realmente confundido en este momento."

Hilary de repente sintió una ola de ira. "Crees? Mira, lo que sea que esté pasando lo esta volviendo loco!"

Una vez mas Kenny suspiró, "Tranquila, Hilary."

"Tranquila! Eso es todo lo que puedes decirme después de lo que acaba de pasar?"

Kenny la miró a los ojos. "Que es lo que quieres que diga? Que eso no es tu culpa y todo terminará bien al final?"

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de la chica, "Es mi culpa?"

"Por supuesto que no." Kenny razonó rodeándola con los brazos. "Escucha, por que no hablas con él cuando regrese?"

"Querrás decir, si regresa."

Kenny la sujetó por los hombros e hizo que la mirara, "No, quiero decir que él regresara, por que conozco a Kai y no importa que haya perdido la memoria de cuando éramos amigos, por que él recuerda la vida antes de eso, lo cual lo hace la misma persona que era entonces. Kai nunca deja nada sin terminar, créeme, bien?"

Hilary abrazó a Kenny "Gracias Jefe. Eres un gran amigo."

"Cuando quieras, Hil."

Hilary nunca se había dado cuenta cuanto todos hacían a un lado a Kenny. Él siempre estaba ahí no importaba cuanto lo lastimaran. Mucha gente lo alejaba cuando eran mas chicos por que no era el mejor jugador y no era de los mas carismáticos.

Al final era por eso que todos eran amigos. Ninguno de ellos era el mejor en todo, pero se ayudaban unos a otros y así cubrían las debilidades de cada uno. Eso era lo que los había hecho los mejores; todos trabajaban juntos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kai sujetando el blade oscuro con una mirada de determinación. "Bien. Soy todo suyo y Black Dranzer es todo mío. Ahora libéralo!"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

"_Mira al blade mas poderoso del mundo!"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

"_Se suponía que eras un ganador, pero eres un perdedor, justo como el resto de ellos. Un perdedor sin valor… justo como yo."_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

La primer cosa que Kai sintió fue el piso de piedra fría contra su piel descubierta mientras se esforzaba por abrir los ojos. Cuando finalmente lo hizo sintió un punzante dolor y a prisa los cerró de nuevo. Ahí habían ardientes destrozos alrededor de él y se cubrió parcialmente la boca con el brazo antes de abrir los ojos lo suficiente para ver el cuarto.

Había humo por todos lados y se preguntó como es que estaba aún vivo. Había cuerpos yaciendo en el piso y todo el equipo estaba destruido. Los ojos de Kai se dilataron con la escena ante él.

"Creo que no debo perder la paciencia, o si?"

Kai miró hacia la voz, una delgada figura cuya cara estaba ocultada por las sombras, pero Kai pensó que podía justo ver lo que fuera que estaba detrás de él. El humo empezó a entrar a sus pulmones, haciéndolo toser violentamente.

La figura se acercó y pareció mirarlo. "Así que finalmente despertaste?" a pesar de que era mas una afirmación que una pregunta.

La mujer, Kai lo adivinó por su voz, se acercó a él con algo en su mano. "Toma, ponte esto."

Kai casi se paraliza cuando vio sus ojos. Tenía brillantes ojos azules y piel oliva, lo cuales contrastaba con su cabello claro, casi blanco. Era la chica que había visto antes, pero más grande y vestía en negro en vez de rojo. Fue traído de golpe al presente por otro ataque de tos, después de que pasó, se dio cuenta que era su ropa.

Mientras mas estuviera en ese lugar, menos podría respirar. Empezó a toser mas y mas hasta que una pequeña mano tomó la suya y tiró de él fuera del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

El humo era tanto como adentro, pero la mujer parecía saber a donde iba y Kai rápidamente perdió la fuerza para discutir.

"Solo espera un poco mas, Kai. Casi salimos." La mujer le dijo después de que él empezó a toser otra vez.

Kai la miró cuando se detuvieron, "Que… pasa…?" preguntó entre la tos.

"Espera un momento. Hemos llegado a un callejón sin salida. " La mujer estaba tan calmada que Kai pensó que había escuchado mal.

"Que?"

"Solo regresemos." La voz de la mujer mantenía algo de urgencia cuando lo dijo, así que Kai decidió dejar las preguntas para después.

Se colocó cerca del piso para tratar de respirar algo de aire fresco. A través de la pesada capa de humo, Kai solo podía ver la figura de la chica antes de que una luz blanca saliera de cada una de sus manos y destrozara el muro. Antes de que Kai pudiera levantarse la mujer lo arrastró fuera del lugar tirando de su brazo.

Kai cayó al piso esforzándose por respirar profundamente, pero le costaba mucho.

"Lo que sea que hagas no empieces a asustarte si sientes que no tienes suficiente aire. Aprieta mi mano en vez de eso."

Los dos se quedaron ahí por varios minutos, pero pronto Kai notó que era mas fácil aspirar oxígeno y su respiración se relajó. "Gracias."

"Ni lo menciones. Sabes cuan estúpido eres por haber regresado con Boris? " la mujer miró a Kai con su mano en su cadera.

"Lo conocí cuando era pequeño…" la mente de Kai parecía vagar en las imágenes que había visto antes de que se levantara.

La expresión de la mujer pareció cambiar a una de comprensiva piedad y se agachó para quedar cara a cara. "Así que realmente no recuerdas, o si?"

"Justo antes de que me levantar vi diferentes escenas. Todas tenía que ver con algo llamado Black Dranzer."

"Esas fueron memorias. Mis memorias para ser precisa, ya que parece que las tuyas parecen haberse desvanecido. Soy la bestia bit de Black Dranzer, creo que podría decir que soy la versión oscura de Suzaku… por cierto, por que regresaste con Boris?"

"Pensé que me estaba volviendo loco. Continuaba viendo a esa niña, pero si alguien mas se acercaba ella desaparecía." Kai estaba aún en el piso controlando su respiración, así que sus comentarios se daban entre agitadas respiraciones. "Pensé que era algo que Boris había hecho."

Ella suspiró y una pequeña sonrisa apreció en sus labios. "Confiar en ella te hizo pensar que estabas loco después de todas las cosas que ella ha sacrificado por ti."

La cabeza de Kai se levantó de golpe, "Que?"

Ella le sonrió, sonriendo mas cuando él sintió una ola de mareo dándose cuenta que se había levantado muy rápido, "Por que yo no estoy atada a nadie, puedo moverme por el mundo como me plazca, justo como cualquier humano podría. Mi otra mitad no es tan afortunada mientras ella tiene que entrar en la mente de las personas y puede hacerlo solo con una persona a la vez. Esa es la razón por que solo tu podías verla."

"Perdón, Kai."

Kai volteó (esta vez lentamente) a la chica en rojo, quien era ahora una mujer como la otra Suzaku. Kai de repente gruñó.

"Estás bien Kai?" ambas dijeron al unísono antes de mirarse una a otra.

"Si, es solo… que como puedo llamarlas a cada una? No creo que seré el único confundido si las llamo a ambas Suzaku."

Las dos mujeres se miraron de nuevo y la de negro habló. "A pesar de que somos una en un sentido, sería mejor si me llamaras Yin y a ella Yang mientras llega el momento."

Kai finalmente estaba respirando normalmente, y con la ayuda de Yin se levantó. Miró al edificio en llamas. "Recuérdame nunca hacerte enojar."

"Habla por ti. A pesar de que no tengo un amo asignado, mis reacciones se basan en ti. Yang era tu compañera antes de que fuera creada de ella."

Yin puso su mano en el hombro de Kai, "Tienes mucho poder Kai. Solo necesitas redescubrirlo."

Los dos comenzaron a caminar a donde Kai recordaba que estaba la casa. "No creo entender completamente lo que son ustedes. Hay una sombra y una luz por que de lo que he visto ustedes son muy similares."

"Estás en lo correcto. Fuimos el mismo ser en un momento. Cuando fuimos separadas nos volvimos seres separados. Creo que el mejor modo de describirlo en términos humanos sería que yo soy su clon. Fui considerada oscura por mi propósito, nada mas."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilary y Kenny estaban sentados en el muelle. Hilary miraba hacia el mar observando las olas bajo la luna llena. Kenny estaba escribiendo en su laptop, mirando a Hilary con preocupación de vez en cuando.

Dos series de pasos los alertaron de que había alguien mas ahí. Hilary y Kenny miraron a la dirección de donde venía el ruido para toparse con Kai con una extraña mujer a lado. Mientras la cara de Kai permanecía en blanco, la mujer tenía una pequeña sonrisa que apenas y se notaba en la luz.

Ambos se levantaron, la primera reacción de Hilary fue correr hacia Kai. Kenny, quien estaba aún sorprendido por la mujer, decidió observar su reacción. Eso no era lo que él había esperado, era como si su sonrisa se hubiera hecho más grande cuando los dos se abrazaron.

"Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien, Kai"

* * *

Ying y Yang... conviviendo, me agrada esa idea, que sigue? Kai/Hil... reencuentro? nada? 

Ikusi arte!


	16. A través de tiempos difíciles

Kaixo! Muchísimas gracias por dejar reviews, sigo sin el tiempo para poder contestar, creo que en este capítulo pasa lo que esperaban alguna(o)s... espero les guste, del ying y el yang, fue ocurrencia de Kai, pero aplica a los dos seres, aunque una no es mala mala como dijo antes.

**_A través de tiempos difíciles_**

* * *

"hey chico mono, pensé que habías dicho que habías terminado."

Usualmente Daichi hubiera odiado ese nombre, pero estaba feliz de que el Tyson normal estuviera de regreso. Había sido muy bizarro ver a Kai otra vez, y eso se quedaba corto, pero al mismo tiempo les había dado esperanza. Una vez que combinaran su fuerza con la Rebelión podrían derribar al Gobierno y al Rey de una vez por todas.

"Perdón Tyson, dijiste algo?" Daichi sonrió cuando Tyson se dio cuenta que él había tomado la última parte de la comida.

"Correcto, eso es todo! Tu vas a pagar por eso Daichi!" Tyson se levantó listo para estrangular al chico, pero fue detenido por la risa de Jhonny.

"Que es tan divertido?"

"Lo hilarante que ustedes dos son." El pelirrojo se recargó en la banca donde Tyson estaba sentado del lado opuesto aún sonriendo. "Ustedes dos quizá hayan olvidado a Kai por un rato."

Tyson suspiró y se recargó. "Espero que esté bien."

"Quieres decir después de lo que Hilary dijo?" los otros dos miraron a Daichi.

"No puede ser fácil para él. No solo todos pensamos que estaba muerto los últimos años, sino que él además está trabajando para el enemigo."

Los dos se quedaron en silencio cuando la campanilla del restaurante donde estaban sonó. Las tres caras voltearon hacia la puerta para ver a la gente que menos esperaban en ese momento y lugar: Mariah, Crusher y Mystel.

Los seis estaban sorprendidos por unos y otros, pero el shock pronto fue reemplazado por alegría al recordar tiempos pasados.

"Hola chicos, ha pasado ya mucho desde la última vez que los vi. Que están ahciendo aquí?" Mystel rió al ver las sorprendidas caras.

"Estamos tratando de descansar por un rato de la comida de Hilary. Su comida es muy picosa." Tyson explicó mientras los otros asentían dándole la razón.

"Y por qué están ustedes aquí? Johnny preguntó.

"Solo quisimos salir por un rato. No hemos estado escondiendo con Rei por tanto tiempo que creo que todos hemos olvidado lo que es no tener que estarnos defendiendo. Solo estamos esperando conseguir algo simple para comer." Mariah sonrió.

"Hey, podemos pagar por eso si quieren.

"Eso sería genial, ya que no tenemos mucho dinero" La chica mostró sus dientes que parecían colmillos en una sonrisa de aprobación.

Crusher sonrió "Si, realmente no pensamos mucho en como pagaríamos."

Todos rieron a pesar de los tiempos difíciles.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yin Suzaku se sentó en el muelle viendo las olas ir y venir del lado del muelle. Escuchando pasos ligeros suspiró, preparándose para el interrogatorio.

"Black Dranzer?"

"Siempre dijeron que eras el inteligente."

"Así que eres realmente tu. Pensé que habías sido destruida después del Campeonato Mundial. Kai te perdonó entonces?"

"Incluso Kai no sabía que yo existía aún, pero no puedo ser destruida sin que mi otra parte sea también asesinada. Tenemos una especie de conexión."

Ella miró al joven, recordando su cabello, pero él resto de él había cambiado. No estaba ya temeroso de la oscuridad. Mantenía sus ojos en ella mientras se sentaba.

Los dos continuaron mirándose hasta que la asustada voz de Hilary fue escuchada. "Chicos, saben dónde está Kai?"

Los ojos de Yin se expandieron. "No."

Ella corrió con Hilary y Kenny siguiéndola de cerca.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai se había alejado otra vez. Parecía que los otros estaban acostumbrados a eso, así que decidió usarlo a su favor. De repente hubo un ruido que le sonó como mucha gente rodeándolo.

"Yang?"

"Si Kai?"

Kai volteó a la mujer. "Escuchaste algo?"

La mujer sacudió la cabeza, "Perdón."

Cerrando los ojos él trató de escuchar otra vez. Las voces parecían estar alrededor de él, más cerca y más fuerte, pero no podía escuchar lo que estaban diciendo.

"Cuidado!"

Kai fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el disparo que le hubiera dado si no hubiera sido por la voz de Yang que lo había obligado a lanzarse al piso.

"Quién está ahí?" Kai, ahora de pie, volteó buscando a ver quien le había disparado. "Muéstrense!"

El cabello de Kai estaba casi sobre su cara, pero observó a un chico como de su edad salir de los arbustos. El chico cargaba un arma y su cabello rubio caía alrededor de su cara.

"Quién eres tú?"

"No creo que estés en posición de hacer preguntas. Dime tu nombre."

"Estás andando por ahí, apuntándome con un arma y quieres que te diga quien soy?" Kai sonrió mientras el chico sujetaba con más fuerza su arma. "Tu no quieres matarme. Puedo verlo en tus ojos."

"Dime quien eres o te dispararé."

Kai permaneció en silencio hasta que el fuerte sonido de un disparo, le envió un ardiente dolor a lo largo de su hombro izquierdo.

El rubio recargó el arma y apuntó de nuevo a Kai, "Eso fue solo uno y solo como advertencia."

"Hey Max" Los ojos de Kai brincaron a un hombre igual como de su edad con largo cabello negro corriendo al lado de su amigo. "Es este un mal momento?"

Kai miró a ambos, "No del todo, de hecho estaba a punto de irme." Kai volteó para irse.

"No des otro paso."

Kai puso sus manos sobre la cabeza y volteó, "Mira niño, creo que solo ha sido una confusión."

"Cual…. es… tu… nombre?" el niño, Max, preguntó entre los dientes apretados.

"Es mejor que se lo digas." Los ojos de Kai se movieron aprisa a los ojos del compañero de Max antes de mirar de nuevo al arma.

El chico tenía buena puntería, a menos que estuviera engañándolo, pero Kai sabía que sería más que estúpido arriesgar su vida en una suposición.

"Mi nombre es Kai Hiwatari."

De repente un dolor mucho peor que el primero cruzó su pierna derecha enviándolo al piso. Gritó, imposible de ocultar su sorpresa y dolor.

"Mentiroso!"

Apretando los dientes Kai intentó levantarse, sabiendo que tenía que poner toda la presión en la otra pierna. Se dio cuenta que sería más fácil arrodillarse, y quedarse donde estaba.

"No… te…. es… toy… mienten… do." El dolor estaba nublando su concentración y no era capaz de pensar en algún modo de defenderse, dejándole solo la posibilidad de cómo probar su identidad.

"Max eso fue un poco duro." Kai miró a los dos discutir.

"Si él no hubiera usado el nombre de alguien mas." Max respondió con dureza sujetando el arma a la cabeza de Kai, no quitando los ojos de su objetivo ni por un segundo. "Tu vienes con nosotros."

Poniendo las manos detrás de su cabeza Kai se levantó, haciendo su mejor intento por ignorar el dolor en su pierna, en lo cual estaba fallando miserablemente mientras trataba de seguir a los dos.

Después de una quinta vez él cayó al piso, aquel con cabello negro se acercó y lo apoyó en su lado derecho para ayudarlo a balancearse. El rubio, Max, miró molesto a su amigo, pero no dijo nada abiertamente. Así que Kai pudo decir que el chico de cabello negro iba a ser con el que sería más fácil hablar.

"Así que cuál es tu nombre?"

"Tu no nos dirás el tuyo. Así que por que él debería decirte el suyo?" Kai pudo decir que Max estaba muy impaciente por saber algo que ya sabía.

"Ya te he dicho mi nombre. Solo por que no te agrade no significa que no sea verdad."

"Es Rei" Kai miró a su temporal apoyo sorprendido de haber obtenido tan rápida respuesta.

"Rei!"

"Vamos Max. No va a ir a ningún lado."

Kai miró detrás de él al rubio, quien parecía apenado. "Tu ciertamente no eres uno de los soldados del Gobierno, no?"

Max miró sorprendido. "Que te hace decir eso?"

"El hecho de que estés empezado a preguntarte si debiste haberme disparado. Considerando tu técnica debo decir que seguramente trabajas para un grupo que trata de derribar al Gobierno."

Ambos miraron a Kai. "Quién eres tu?"

"Creí que ya habíamos pasado por eso."

"No. Tu perteneces al Gobierno, no? O al menos lo hacías."

"Ellos me llaman Fénix. Mi nombre anterior a eso fue Alex Colmes. Pero ambos nombres me fueron dados cuando subí de rango. Ninguno de eso es mi nombre real."

"Tu eres Fénix?"

Kai miró a Rei, replicando, "Si, que han oído de mi?"

La conversación fue detenida cuando se acercaron al edificio que se veía prácticamente arruinado. Si Kai hubiera pasado por ahí hubiera pensado que era solo un viejo edificio como había muchos abandonados en esa ciudad, pero mirándolo más de cerca pudo ver lo bien que se mantenía el interior a través de los vidrios polarizados.

Kai arqueó una ceja, "Sabes, si alguien estuviera buscando por una base secreta en esta área no les tomaría mucho tiempo encontrar esto."

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pero Max pronto le disparó una mirada cuando Kai entró. Los tres fueron recibidos por un solitario pasillo con muros blancos y un panel a un lado. Max ingresó el código de acceso con los dedos y, cuando la luz verde se mostró, continuaron caminando hacia adentro. El eco de los pasos resonaba en el pasaje, haciendo que Kai se diera cuenta cuanto la herida le estaba afectando al caminar. Sus pasos resonaban mientras los de los otros dos tenían pasos distintos mientras marchaban por el resto del pasillo.

Los tres entraron a un cuarto que se veía incluso más estéril que el pasillo. Todo era más blanco o hecho de acero con una cama menos confortable en la mitad. Rei ayudó a Kai a sentarse en la cama y Kai trató lo mejor que pudo de esconder su dolor mientras colocaba su pierna lastimada frente a él.

Max salió del cuarto y fue por algo por otro pasillo, pero Kai pudo escuchar el sonar de sus zapatos en el piso.

"Así que Kai, eh?"

Kai miró a Rei, quien parecía estar tratando de entablar una conversación. "No me crees tampoco, verdad?"

Kai se acomodó en la cama, solo para arrepentirse cuando el dolor hizo presencia otra vez. Rei fue aprisa a su lado.

"Debes de descansar hasta que el doctor venga y le de una mirada a eso."

"Estaré bien"

Rei sonrió, "Sabes, realmente me recuerdas a él."

Kai arqueó una ceja. "Bueno, no estoy mintiendo sobre mi identidad."

"Tengo una idea de cómo resolver esto. Puedo preguntarte algo que solo un selecto grupo de personas sabrían, incluyendo al Kai real. Eso lo probara cierto?"

"Ummm… Rei?"

"Bien, mmm… lo tengo. Te haré dos preguntas; la primera será fácil y la otra será la que solo algunas personas saben. Primero, cuál era el nombre de nuestro equipo?"

"Rei…"

"Vamos, si eres Kai eso debe ser fácil…"

"Bladebreakers, pero Rei… yo…"

"Estás en lo correcto, eso fue muy fácil…" Rei se dijo antes de voltear a Kai, "Bien, siguiente: que pasó en el lago Baikal con nuestro equipo."

"Rei… por favor…"

"Dijiste que querías probar tu iedentidad."

Kai cerró los ojos, tratando de recordad lo que Yin le había mostrado. "Usé a Black Dranzer los derroté, a ti, Tyson y Kenny. El rubio… Max… apareció y fue capaz de derrotarme."

"Y…? Hay algo más que eso." Rei parecía estar a la orilla de su asiento.

"Perdón Rei, pero no recuerdo."

Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, pero por diferentes razones, mientras la puerta se abrió revelando a una mujer con cabello rubio que era muy similar al de Max, pero estaba atado a la espalda en una cola floja. Miró a Kai y él la miró también directo a sus ojos azules, listo para tratar de correr si ella trataba de hacer algo como lo que hizo Max.

"Fénix?"

Kai la miró con molestia, pero de cierto modo aliviado de que ella no estaba preguntando por su nombre 'real' como Max lo había hecho. "No uso mas el nombre del Gobierno."

La expresión de la mujer permaneció sin cambio, no mostraba ninguna emoción. "Mi hijo dice que proclamas ser Kai Hiwatari."

Kai levantó los ojos pensando, 'creo que vamos de nuevo a lo mismo.'

"Él sabe lo que pasó en el lago Baikal,,,, o al menos parte de ello." Rei miró a la mujer y Kai mientras hablaba.

La mujer miró a Kai con desconfianza, pero aún así se presentó "Mi nombre es Judy y el chico que te trajo aquí fue mi hijo Max."

"Querrás decir el que me disparó" la cara Kai permaneció sin ningún cambio mientras miraba a veía a Judy.

"Quién es el chico?"

Kai giró la cabeza levemente, para poder ver al recién llegado, "Debí de haber sabido que estarías aquí Matt, si es que ese es tu nombre real, claro. Eres afortunado de haber salido de ahí por los rumores que oí sobre tus actividades. La próxima vez si quieres pasar de encubierto en lugares como esos, no hagas contacto con tus amiguitos."

Michael se detuvo en la puerta, sorprendido. "Fui tan obvio?"

"Digamos que pude haber acabado contigo fácilmente y nadie hubiera sabido la razón. Y dudo que la mayoría de la información que recibiste sea verdad."

Judy dio un paso entre Michael y Kai, interrumpiendo la conversación. "Creo que Michael te hizo un pregunta y mientras estés aquí no tienes ninguna clase de poder."

Una extraña sonrisa apareció en la cara de Kai. "Solo por que sea prisionero aquí no significa que responderé a sus preguntas. Después de todo quiero permanecer vivo. Que me dice que no me matarán tan pronto les diga lo que quieren?" Kai miró de nuevo a Michael. "De cualquier modo…"

"Hey chicos estamos de regreso!" los ocupantes del cuarto vieron a Mariah entrar corriendo por la puerta solo para quedarse parada en cuanto entró. "Oh perdón, estoy interrumpiendo algo?"

"Kai!" todos voltearon a Tyson y Hilary que corrieron para encontrarse con el chico, quien estaba sentado aún en la cama, con las piernas colgando por la orilla.

Hilary rodeó sus brazos en el cuello de él antes de mirar su pantalón manchado de sangre y el rozón en su hombro izquierdo. "Quién hizo esto?" se levantó y se giró, sus ojos ardían de emoción, enviando a la mayoría de la gente correr a esconderse.

Kai, quien fue tomado completamente por sorpresa por el cambio de carácter de Hilary, pudo solo parpadear sorprendido mientras ella veía alrededor del cuarto buscando al culpable. Hilary corrió acelerada hacia Rei, con repentina fuerza lo levantó en el aire, y lo aventó contra el muro, su mano lo sujetaba por el cuello, algunos centímetros sobre el piso.

"Que pasó?" Hilary preguntó con los dientes apretados.

Si alguna vez Rei había olvidado sobre lo aterradora que era ella cuando perdía el temperamento, no lo haría de nuevo. "Max y yo pensamos que Kai estaba mintiendo sobre su identidad. Max fue al que mas lo sacudió, así que…"

"Así que Max le disparó!"

Rei se acobardó. Incluso los arranques de Mariah no eran tan feos. "uh… bueno…" Rei se rascó la nuca, tratando de pensar en un modo de mejorar la situación. "Vamos Hilary. Sabes que es eso. Pensamos que era un espía tratando de usar el nombre de Kai. Quiero decir, como se supone que íbamos a saber que estaba vivo."

"Hilary tranquila." Todos los ojos brincaron a Kai, quien parecía haber recuperado la compostura. Todos se sorprendieron cuando lo chica que parecía como estuviera lista para matar se deshizo en llantos y gemidos en los brazos de Kai. Nadie parecía estar tan sorprendido de su repentino cambio de carácter ni Kai mismo, quien veía a la chica medio paralizado por algunos segundos antes de devolverle el abrazo.

"Ustedes los humanos me enferman." Todos los ojos de repente se dirigieron a la mujer que estaba junto a Kenny. "Ninguno de ustedes tiene orgullo. Estoy especialmente decepcionada de ti Kai" ella sonrió. "Discúlpame mientras voy y paso el rato a solas." Ella se dirigió a una esquina, cruzando los brazos y continuó mirando a todos los que trataban de mirarla.

Kenny dejó escapar una sonrisa, "adelante…"

"A ella realmente le agradamos. No dejes que su mal humor te contagie." Yin miró a Kai en respuesta.

Fue en ese momento que Max entró. Tyson, Kenny y Rei tuvieron que usar todas sus fuerzas para mantener a Hilary lejos y que tackleara a Max. "Por que le disparaste a Kai?"

La cara de Max cambió de una de sorpresa a una de culpa. "Yo… yo… a…"

Kai fue el primero en hablar. "Fue un error Hilary. Como dije, nadie murió o fue seriamente lastimado. Me gustaría que me dejaran a hablar en privado con él."

Cada uno miró a Max antes de salir por la puerta excepto por la mujer en las sombras, Yin.

Sus fantasmales ojos azules se movieron de Kai, a Max. Como si ella pudiera leer la mente continuó mirándolo, estudiando cada una de sus facciones. El silencio fue finalmente rotó bruscamente por Kai.

"Creo que ustedes dos ya se conocían, así que dejen esa batalla de miradas."

Yin volteó a Kai antes de mirar de nuevo a Max, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. "Solo quería darle una buena mirada al chico provocó mi derrota."

Los ojos de Max se abrieron sorprendidos. "No puedes ser… Black Dranzer!"

Yin sonrió antes de acercarse a Max. "Es bueno verte también. Cuántos años han pasado desde el incidente en el lago?"

"No lo suficiente." La mirada que se había formado en la cara de Max se intensificó.

"Me iré entonces" ella lo pasó y abrió la puerta. "Que tengan una linda charla chcos."

Cuando la puerta se cerró Max suspiró. "Nunca pensé que confiara en ella otra vez, Kai."

"Si, bueno sirve ya que ni siquiera recuerdo que pasó ese día, además ella salvó mi vida. Realmente me fío de ella."

"Kai, perdón. Debí de haberte creído."

"No, no debiste y fuiste afortunado que fuera un aliado. Si hubiera resultado un espía del Gobierno quien sabe que les hubiera pasado." Max miró sorprendido a Kai, quien continuó. "Solo quise decir que hiciste lo correcto y no debes preocuparte por lo que pasó."

Kai puso los pies en el piso y empezó a dirigirse a la puerta cuando de repente su pierna cedió. Afortunadamente para él Max estaba lo suficientemente cerca para detener su caída y los dos salieron del cuarto para encontrarse con los otros.

Fue entonces cuando Max se detuvo y miró a Kai sorprendido. "Que quieres decir con que no recuerdas?"

* * *

Aparecieron!! se han reunido, ahora, ver que planes hay. 

Ikusi arte!


	17. Ve las señales

Kaixo! Nuevo capítulo, gracias por tantas reviews... y como con la otra traducción, casi alcanzamos al original, en ese si no tengo idea de en cuantos vaya a terminar, así que esperemos pronta actualización... suerte!

**_Ve las señales_**

* * *

_El sonido de las armas disparando estaba siendo demasiado. Habían sido separados y perseguidos. Era una masacre. Nadie había esperado que las armadas del Gobierno fueran tan poderosas. Habían subestimado a sus oponentes e ahora pagarían el precio con la ciudad y su país._

_La desesperación llenó el corazón de Max cuando miró a los edificios que lo rodeaban, recién destruidos por el caos creado en los primeros minutos de la batalla. Max vagamente registro el sonido de un misil siendo lanzado antes de que fuera aventado contra el piso. Abriendo los ojos miró con horror a sus camaradas que yacían en el piso, algunos gritando de dolor mientras se quemaban._

_Max no pudo soportar mas. Corrió tan rápido como pudo fuera del peligro. Las explosiones sacudieron el piso debajo de él enviando olas de shock bajo sus pies. Los vidrios de los edificios y concreto en piezas llovieron sobre él. Las únicas cosas Que Max registró fueron los sonidos de peligro alrededor de él y su propio miedo de morir._

_Un crujido sobre él hizo a Max levantar la mirada para darse cuenta de un pedazo de escombros cayendo, listo para aplastarlo cuando cayera. No pudo pensar o reaccionar apropiadamente solo se cubrió con los brazos mientras esperaba lo inevitable._

_Un chirriante sonido fue escuchado y Max vio que el pedazo de escombro se había desintegrado en miles de pequeñas rocas que llovían sobre él, evitándolo por completo. Max vio al hermoso fénix sobre su cabeza y, como si fuera un sueño, se levantó y empezó a regresar a la pelea._

"_Max!"_

_Antes de que Max pudiera siquiera pensar fue aventado al piso por alguien, quien recibió de lleno el impacto contra el piso debajo de ellos. En un estado mareado Max se miró reflejado en dos temerosos ojos rojos._

"_Max, estás bien?" La voz de Kai estaba muy calmada considerando el caos que los rodeaba, pero Max se sintió peor cuando el chico mayo habló._

"_Cómo podemos ganar?" los ojos de Max estaban nublados por sus pensamientos de desesperación mientras miraba al piso._

"_Bueno para empezar puedes tratar de permanecer vivo."_

_Max miró a Kai sorprendido, dándose cuenta de su estupidez. "Perdón Kai" replicó, mirando hacia abajo apenado._

"_No tienes nada por que pedir disculpas, Max." Max miró la cara de Kai que estaba mortalmente seria. "Mira, vi que tu mamá y los AllStarz llegaron. Por que no regresas a la base?" Kai sugirió cuando tomaba un arma de uno de sus amigos caídos._

"_Y dejarte solo?" A Max no le gustaba la idea de tener que matar gente, pero no iba a dejar que su amigo peleara solo._

"_Estaré bien. Además tengo mi blade conmigo, Dranzer, solo en caso. Suzaku puede controlar la situación su se sale de control."_

_Max sacudió la cabeza, "Ni lo pienses no voy a dejarte solo. Vamos a salir de esto juntos."_

_Kai sonrió. "Sabía que esto iba a pasar, no puedo decir más por que sé que insistirás en venir."_

_Una enorme sonrisa apareció en la cara de Max por primera vez en mucho tiempo. "Exacto"_

_Los dos, quienes en ese momento estaban agazapados detrás de un enorme pedazo de concreto empezaron a moverse a lo largo de él para cubrirse de los disparos. Observaron a sus aliados defenderse con mucho esfuerzo, pero era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que fueran superados. Max volteó a Kai, quien parecía estar formulando un plan._

"_Hay demasiados." Kai dijo aún observando a los soldados. "Necesitamos reagruparnos y retroceder, entonces quizá tengamos una oportunidad."_

_Max asintió y se levantó listo para cubrir a los que se alejaban._

_Kai se levantó, gritando tan fuerte como pudo. "Todos retirada!"_

_Ninguno pareció objetar mientras corrían y pasaban a Kai y Max, los soldados del Gobierno aún trataban de imaginarse cuantos tiradores había ahí. Max se agachó para ver que Kai había hecho lo mismo. Max se acercó a él. _

"_Que hacemos ahora?"_

"_Nosotros__ no haremos nada. __Tu__ necesitas salir de aquí." Kai tuvo aún que mirar a Max mientras lo decía._

"_Ambos__ podemos salir de aquí juntos, Kai, no seas obstinado."_

"_No crees que es un poco extraño que la gente se está escondiendo a los lados y no nos han matado aún." Kai estaba aún mirando a otros lados mientras continuaba._

_Los ojos de Max se abrieron en sorpresa y miró a ambos lados. "Ellos nos han rodeado." Él miró a Kai, "pero por qué dejaron ir a los otros?"_

"_Es una emboscada. Están buscando la base."_

"_Mamá."_

"_No creo que nos hayan visto aún. Max. Seré una distracción y tienes que regresar a la base. Si somos afortunados se rendirán y podrás regresar."_

"_Te estaré esperando, Kai."_

"_Max."Kai miró completamente a Max por primera vez durante la conversación, una mano sobre su hombro. "No puedes venir conmigo. No arriesgaré tu vida tanto como la mía cuando solo se necesita una persona para hacerlo."_

"_No voy a ir."_

_Max vio los ojos de Kai humedecerse cuando jaló al chico en un abrazo. "Correcto, solo haz lo que yo hago."_

_Kai se levantó con las manos sobre la cabeza. Max lo siguió y observó a los soldados salir de sus escondites. Estaba aún sorprendido por el número de ellos. Una parte de él se estaba preguntando como Kai planeaba salir de esto… si es que lo hacía._

"_Digan sus nombres y rangos." Un hombre, quien debió haber sido el líder de la armada, se acercó._

"_Mi nombre es Kai Hiwatari y este es mi compañero Max Tate. No tenemos estupideces como rangos. Peleamos por que están atacando nuestro país"_

"_Los Campeones del Mundo?" uno de los soldados habló y, se dio cuenta de su error, bajando su cabeza disculpándose._

"_Cuántos años tienen chicos?"_

"_Eso no es de tu incumbencia." Max estaba sacudido por la calma en la voz de Kai a pesar de que estaba enfrentando a la muerte._

_El líder sonrió, "Ciertamente me serviría un chico con tu coraje en mi equipo. Incluso si tu coraje puede ser confundido por estupidez."_

_Max estaba sorprendido del respeto que el general estaba mostrando, pero no parecía que fuera a durar mucho. "Desafortunadamente, mis órdenes son matar a cualquiera que se ponga en mi camino, y justo ahora ustedes están en mi camino tratando de encontrar su base. Pueden salvarse a ustedes mismos diciéndome donde está."_

"_Vete al infierno." Kai cerró los ojos para mostrar su falta de interés._

_Los ojos del general se abrieron sorprendidos antes de sonreírle a Kai. "Tendré que encontrarte ahí, Hiwatari."_

_Kai sonrió al hombre, "Quizá sea más pronto de lo crees." De repente Kai abrió los ojos para revelar dos órbitas blancas y brillantes._

_Los soldados retrocedieron justo cuando una ola de fuego salió disparada alrededor de Kai y Max, enviando a sus oponentes gritando de desesperación y confusión._

_Max observó horrorizado mientras la gente más cercana a él caía quemada al piso. No pudo moverse otra vez. Estaba congelado por el shock de lo que su amigo acababa de hacer._

"_Max!"_

_Paralizado, Max volteó a Kai, quién parecía ansioso para que se moviera. Corriendo Kai sujetó su mano y lo jaló lejos de la escena, partiendo el fuego para que pudieran moverse a través de la tormenta._

_Max aún no se recuperaba de su shock de lo que había pasado cuando y Kai fue forzado a arrastrarlo mientras se alejaban. Imágenes de esos cuerpos ardiendo perseguían su mente mientras corría hasta que el sonido de balas pasando sus oídos atrajeron su atención._

"_Vamos Max!"_

_Saliendo de su trance corrió por su cuenta, pasando a Kai y dirigiéndose al refugio mas cercano para que pudieran escapar. Dirigiéndose a través de enormes escombros Max observó a Kai seguirlo, pero ago estaba mal: Kai se estaba lentamente quedando atrás. Los ojos de Max se dilataron cuando se dio cuenta por que. La pierna de Kai había sido herida y le estaba causando mucho dolor. Kai estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por llegar a Max, pero el general de antes ya lo tenía en la mira._

"_Quédate ahí Max"Kai medio susurró. _

_Kai miró hacia Max antes de arrodillarse justo en el momento en que el resto de los soldados se acercaban con el general al frete. Era obvio que el general quería sangre mientras levantaba su arma. Kai se veía completamente calmado mientras continuaba arrodillado frente al general. Tanto él como Max sabían que Suzaku no podía ser usada otra vez y Max se maldijo cuando se dio cuenta que había dejado a Genbu con su mamá. No había ningún animal alrededor solo el viento podía ser escuchado mientras el general apuntaba, con una mirada de satisfacción en su cara._

_Bang._

_Max se sacudió cuando su amigo cayó al piso, pero pronto fue distraído por los gritos de protesta. Se dio cuenta que otro soldado había recibido un disparo, no a quien el general se suponía quería. La figura, cuya cara estaba cubierta, la que le había disparado a Kai se acercó al cuerpo del chico antes de mirar sobre su hombro y gritar unas órdenes al general._

_No le tomó mucho tiempo a Max darse cuenta que el soldado debió haber sido de un rango mucho mayor que los otros presentes. Con esa información en mente observó a la arma marcharse con el cuerpo de su amigo como premio._

_Max se sentó mirando el lugar donde Kai había sido asesinado, las lágrimas caían por su cata. "Debí haber escuchado. Debí de haber sido yo y no tu. Tu fuiste siempre él único que podía salir de estas situaciones. Si yo no hubiera estado aquí tu estarías bien."_

_A Max no le importó moverse solo en caso de la armada regresara… solo en caso de que Kai regresara_

Max se levantó de golpe, con el sudor cayendo por su cara, mezclado con lágrimas. Esa memoria aún lo cazaba. A pesar de que sabía que Kai estaba vivo aún lo hacía levantarse y querer morir. Sabía que Kai lo podría matarlo (metafóricamente por supuesto) si se daba cuenta que había arriesgado su vida por nada, pero algunas veces la culpa era insoportable. Nunca había sido capaz de decirle a nadie sobre lo que había pasado solo que él había visto que le disparaban a Kai y se llevaban su cuerpo. Sabía que no podría vivir con la culpa de que sus amigos supieran lo que él había causado, que era el culpable, de la muerte de uno de sus compañeros de equipo.

Mirando alrededor del cuarto a los cuerpos extra con los que recordaba estaba compartiendo su cuarto, los otros que llegaron el día anterior. Miró hacia la noche y se topó con dos personas sentadas en el balcón que daba al patio trasero, el cual no podía ser visto desde la calle. Cauteloso de no despertar a nadie más en el cuarto, Max se acercó a la pareja iluminada por la luz de la luna.

Cruzando la puerta vio a Kai con Hilary sentada entre las piernas, recostada en su pecho. Kai había rodeado con sus brazos la cintura de Hilary y los dos veían las estrellas.

Hilary fue la primera en voltear a verlo. Le sonrió cálidamente a Max, "No podías dormir tampoco?"

"Por el momento realmente no quiero dormir."

"Una pesadilla?" Hilary preguntó preocupada.

"O fue una memoria?" Max de repente se sintió incómodo mientras veía a Kai, quien ya lo estaba viendo. Era como si Kai supiera lo que Max le había hecho.

Max observó a Kai jalar a Hilary para atarer su atención, antes de susurrarle algo al oído. Ella le sonrió y asintió besándolo en la mejilla y se levantó.

"No se queden mucho tiempo despiertos." Ella apuntó con un dedo acusador a Kai. "Especialmente ti, ya que no has estado durmiendo apropiadamente por un rato."

Kai levantó los ojos y Hilary entró de regreso al cuarto musitando lo que sonaba como un "Para que me molesto?"

Kai miró a la luna antes de preguntar, "Fue una memoria, no? Hilary dijo que tu me viste morir."

"Pensé que estabas muerto. Vi como te separaron y todo."

"Te creo Max, pero parece que nadie sabe que pasó ese día. No le has dicho a nadie?"

"No."

"Es por eso que estabas tan enojado cuando dije que mi nombre era Kai?"

Max asintió, "Tu les dijiste nuestros nombres, así que pensé que el Gobierno estaba usando el tuyo para llegar a mi."

"Debes decírselo a alguien. Es más fácil superarlo." Kai miró levemente a Max antes de regresar al cuarto.

Max no pudo evitar sonreír. Era conversaciones como esas las que le hacían entender a Max por que Kai había sido capaz de derrotar a dios. Kai era una de esas personas que son imposibles de predecir. Mirando a las estrellas Max suspiró.

"Quizá aún hay esperanza después de todo."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey ese es mío!"

"No es justo, tu tienes mas que yo!"

"Puede alguien pasarme la miel?"

"Bueno debes comer más rápido… ey!"

"Todo es justo en el amor y la guerra, Tyson, y esto es definitivamente la guerra!"

"Pero ese debía ser mío!"

"Creo que yo debo tener el último, después de todo soy un niño en crecimiento."

"Querrás decir un niño en engorda."

"Retráctate!"

Kai observaba con horror y shock a la vista frente a él. Solo podía recordar tener comidas silenciosas bajo la estricta supervisión de muchos guardias. La atmósfera era extraña y asustaba, aunque estaba muy sorprendido por todo.

"Ja, el último hot cake es mío!" la mayoría de los chicos gruñeron cuando María arrasó con el último y comenzó a comerlo lentamente, sonriendo con el dulce sabor de la victoria.

"Perdón a todos, pero el jefe dice que así es." Emily anunció y los decepcionados hombres y mujeres que llenaban el pasillo, empezaron a hablar entre ellos.

Kai se levantó listo para irse cuando Hilary sujetó su brazo preguntando, "Que pasó con Max?"

"Probablemente necesita pensar sobre lo que pasó." Kai la evitó con los ojos.

"Tienes esa mirada otra vez." Una confundida expresión apareció en la cara de Kai antes de mirar a Hilary en silencio preguntándole a que se refería.

"Aquella que dice que estás preocupado, pero no quieres admitirlo."

Kai sonrió, "Soy tan predecible?"

"No normalmente. Hablarás con él, verdad?"

"Quizá no soy la mejor persona para hablar con él."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rick sonrió. Había estado recargado contra la puerta del cuarto de Max por los últimos cinco minutos y él rubio ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que él estba ahí. Finalmente, aburriéndose de solo estar ahí, Rick se empujó hacia delante y tocó a la puerta.

Max saltó por el sonido, y volteó alrededor con una expresión de sorpresa en su cara.

"Hay algo sobre lo que quieras hablar?" Rick observó los movimientos de Max, por sus torpes movimientos (significado de que estaba escondiendo algo) el hecho de que se rehusaba a hacer contacto ocular (significado de que no quería hablar sobre ello).

Max miró a Rick; "Él debería estar muerto."

Los ojos de Rick se suavizaron entendiéndolo. Dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro antes de hablar, "Mira Max, debes estar feliz de que está vivo. Incluso si Kai recordara lo que pasó, estoy más que seguro que él e perdonaría."

Max sonrió (pero Rick sabía que solo era para disimular), "Gracias."

"Hey, por que no vamos a entrenar y nos distraemos de esto."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ojos azules observaban en una mezcla de asombro como Boris entraba como loco al cuarto, inquiriendo sobre datos y gritando que era imposible. Tala estaba recargado contra el marco de la puerta, olvidado por Boris y sus asociados mientras los observaba tratar de poner orden en el lugar. El Rey había visto parte de lo que había pasado e iba para allá en una visita de emergencia.

"Tala." Los ojos de Tala se movieron de la escena para ver a Spencer detrás de él.

"Está aquí."

Tala asintió, sonriendo a Boris antes de seguir a su viejo compañero de equipo para escoltar al Rey.

Los cuatro formalmente conocidos como los Demolition Boys se inclinaron cuando el Rey apareció. El hombre con una agria expresión en la cara mientras salía del vehículo. Los cuatro se enderezaron y miraron a su líder. Él tenía el cabello negro con mechones que desaparecían sobre su hombro y otros tantos al frente, caso escondiendo su cara como si tratara de ocultar la cicatriz que apenas y podía ser vista en su mejilla izquierda. La cosa que más sacudía sobre él eran sus ojos: el derecho era rojo y el izquierdo dorado, los cuales se movían por separado.

Mientras pasaba a los cuatro, su larga capa se agitó con el viento detrás de él y ellos lo siguieron de cerca por detrás.

"Está Boris listo para mi llegada?" su voz era clara y llena de autoridad mientras hablaba.

"Considerando la situación, no creo que estará siquiera listo para verlo. Ahora es tan buen momento como cualquiera señor." Tala, como siempre, era el portavoz del equipo.

"Confío entonces que Fénix se fue?"

"Si señor. Parece que desapareció otra vez."

"Quiero que lo encuentren, entendido?"

"Pero señor, no debemos enfocarnos en nuestros esfuerzos por entrenar a nuestros soldados?"

"No, Fénix en único en su tipo. Incluso si él no se da cuenta del poder que tiene. Tenemos que convencerlo que se una a nuestro lado antes de que otros puedan hacerlo."

"Entendido Señor." Brian replicó antes de que Tala pudiera protestar.

Tala miró a Brian mientras el Rey entraba al cuarto. "Será mejor para Kai y los otros si estamos aquí hasta que estén listos. En el fondo sabes eso, Tala."

Tala cerró los ojos y los abrió al momento, mirando la puerta cerrada. "Correcto, vamos a hacerlo."

* * *

Ese día... así 'murió' Kai, pero bueno, es apenas un parte de todo lo que se cocina en el fondo, Tala hace su aparición en un papel confuso junto con su grupo. 

Ikusi arte!


	18. Nadie puede oír tu voz?

Kaixo! pausa, pausa planes y lo que viene. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, que bueno que les gusta el fic. Espero la autora actualice pronto (ando trabajando en eso) y les adelanto que ya que se acerca el fin temporal para las dos traducciones, estoy analizando traducir una o dos mas... no es un hecho y la temática no tiene mucho que ver precisamente con las que han pasado, un poco mas de drama que de acción, pero son rarezas que he encontrado por ahí y son geniales. Ya veré. Mil saludotes!

* * *

_**Nadie puede oír tu voz?**_

* * *

Era una mañana brillante y las aves comenzaban a despertar y cantaban por el nuevo día. Una enorme paloma cantaba en un gran árbol justo afuera de las instalaciones donde todos estaban. El ruido no duro mucho por que una pequeña bola de fuego tocó las plumas del ave antes de consumirla por completo. Yin sonrió mientras el cadáver calcinado caía a sus pies, finalmente la molesta canción había terminado.

"Sabes? Algunas personas quizá se preocuparían si te ven que sientes placer en terminar la vida de otros." Kai salió del edificio con los brazos cruzados, tratando de mirarse tranquilo, pero fallando en esconder su sorpresa ante la escena.

"Es divertido, ya sabes." Yin sonrió mientras lo miraba.

Kai arqueó una ceja preguntándose en silencio que decirle.

"Ustedes humanos claman ser compasivos y preocuparse y sin embargo son los que más se entretienen con la muerte y la tortura."

"Llámanos sádicos entonces. Mientras no seamos quienes sentimos el dolor nos entretiene."

Yin lo miró con sorpresa. "Al menos no lo niegas."

Kai miró a la paloma antes de mirar a Yin cuando de repente una sonrisa apareció en su cara. "Quien quiere pollo rostizado para el desayuno?"

Yin no pudo contener su disgusto ante el comentario del chico.

Emily y Judy estaban sentadas en el cuarto con Michael y Kenny. Los cuatro estaban esperando que llegaran las últimas dos personas, pero entonces estaban sentados en silencio. Kenny estaba acostumbrado al plácido silencio que habían mantenido, así que solo se sentó con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

De repente la puerta se abrió para revelar a los dos últimos en llegar: Kai y Yin. Kenny abrió un ojo para observar a los dos. Mientras Kai se veía calmado y casi feliz por algo, Yin se veía molesta algo muy inusual con su usual actitud fría.

"Sabes? Solías llegar a las reuniones a tiempo, Kai." Judy comentó, obviamente molesta por que los habían hecho esperar por un par de minutos extra.

"Creí que estaba acostumbrado a nunca llegar a tiempo." Kai levantó los hombros y se sentó en una de las dos sillas vacías.

"Bueno, primero que nada. Kai, necesito hacerte unas pruebas. Quiero saber si hay algún modo de traer de regreso aunque sea una pequeña parte de tu memoria. Entre mas nos recuerdes, más fácil será." Kai asintió en respuesta.

"Kenny, necesito que trates de reunir toda la información que puedas del Gobierno."

Kenny asintió. "No hay problema."

Emily y Michael, quiero que los dos me ayuden con algo…"

"Era todo lo que querías?" Yin tenía una expresión aburrida. "Por qué no solo nos enviaste un mensaje en vez de quitarle el tiempo a todos?"

Los tres viejos AllStarz miraron molestos a las palabras de la bestia bit. Judy solo se levantó y se acercó a ella para replicar. "Iba a eso, de lo que realmente se trata esta reunión si me dejas terminar."

El fénix iba a protestar cuando se dio cuenta de Kai quien estaba moviendo la cabeza. Bufando, ella cruzó los brazos y miró a la espalda de Judy quien tomaba asiento.

"Necesitamos movernos a una de las principales ciudades de las que hay en esta área. Seremos capaces de lanzar un ataque ahí, capaz de causar tanto daño a su fuerza como si lo lanzáramos de aquí."

"Han estado en alguna de las principales ciudades?" las caras de todos miraron a Kai.

Judy vio a todos por alguna respuesta antes de replicar. "Ninguno de nosotros, pero nos imaginamos que tu si has estado en una."

"El Gobierno no es tan malo. Ellos tratan a las regiones más lejanas y rebeldes como polvo, pero las áreas que están completamente bajo su control son muy pacíficas y la gente de ahí son leales al Gobierno. Sería un suicidio tratar de lanzar un ataque de ahí."

Kai miró a cada uno en el cuarto y continuó. "No quiero hacerlos sentir como si fueran los chicos malos, pero el Gobierno hace un buen trabajo manteniendo la paz, el único problema es que ellos no saben que hacer con la gente que no quiere su ayuda. Ellos creen hacerlo bien pero son tan incompetentes como lo son en esta área."

Kai miró las expresiones de cada uno. No como los otros, él conocía el verdadero poder del Gobierno y a pesar de que era mejor que la mayoría de los soldados, sabía que sería imposible poder contra todos.

Miró a Yin, quien tenía una mirada preocupada. Se levantó y caminó detrás de él mientras ambos ignoraban las protestas de los otros ocupantes.

"Que?" Kai miró Yin. La verdad debía ser dicha, él no tenía idea de por que él le decía eso, pero no podía con la idea de que esa gente fuera tan estúpida como para arriesgar sus vidas por eso.

"Debo dejarte solo? Es obvio que no me quieres aquí."

"Solo voy a caminar."

"Hilary?"

Hilary había estado sentada en el techo del edificio mirando la escena alrededor de ella. Volteó a Tyson quien estaba junto a ella.

"Te importa si me siento?"

"No parece que fuera a detenerte, pero creo que apreciaría tu compañía."

"Solo voy a caminar."

Los dos miraron abajo hacía Kai salir apresurado del edificio se veía molesto por algo.

"Que crees que pasó?" Hilary observó con preocupación.

Tyson se sentó junto a ella y descanso sus manos y mejillas en sus rodillas. "No sé, pero estoy seguro que tiene algo que ver con la reunión de esta mañana."

"Que reunión?"

"Aparentemente Judy quería hablar con Kai, Kenny y Michael sobre nuestros planes."

"Y cuáles son exactamente nuestros planes?"

Tyson hizo una pausa antes de mover la cabeza hacia ella y sonreír. "Ni idea."

Hilary suspiró mientras lo miraba. "Eres de gran ayuda."

"Gracias, me esfuerzo." Tyson replicó, aún sonriéndole.

"Quizá deba ir tras él…"

La cara de Tyson cambió. "Pensé que habías terminado con eso."

"Solo estoy preocupada, si? No quiero perderlo otra vez."

"Ninguno de nosotros" Tyson admitió.

"Hey chicos están hablando de Kai?"

Ambas cabeza voltearon a Max quien estaba detrás de ellos, su sorprendente pálida piel casi reflejaba la luz del sol. Fue entonces cuando tanto Hilary como Tyson se dieron cuenta de cuan cansados todos estaban.

"No podemos seguir así por mucho…" la voz de Max disminuyó mientras se sentaba y cruzaba las piernas.

Hilary miró al último lugar donde había visto a Kai antes de que él desapareciera. "Tu sabes que pasó en la reunión?"

"Emily me dijo que ellos le informaron a Kai sobre el plan de ir a la ciudad y derribar al Gobierno ahí. Aparentemente Kai no lo tomó muy bien. Emily dijo que ella está empezando a creer que Kai no está de nuestro lado."

"Que?" Hilary prácticamente gritó. "No hay modo de que Kai pueda traicionarnos cuando lo necesitamos."

"Hilary está en lo cierto, él no podría." Los tres voltearon a Kenny, y detrás de él, Rei y Daichi.

"Que es esto una reunión general?" Tyson preguntó molestó. No esperaba que todos aparecieran ahí.

"Bueno, considerando que todos somos chicos excepto por Hilary debo decir que no." Rei sonrió mientras se sentaba junto a Tyson, moviendo sus piernas sobre la orilla.

"espera, que estabas diciendo Kenny? Antes de que fueras rudamente interrumpido por Tyson por supuesto." Hilary dijo, ignorando los gritos de protesta de Tyson.

"Bueno…"

Kai observó el agua reflejar los rayos del sol, creando una imagen hecha de verde agua y blanco. Cerrando los ojos escuchó la brisa antes de abrirlos y darse cuenta que Yang estaba junto a él.

"Desearía que me avisaras cuando vas a aparecer o desaparecer. Es un poco complicado saber ya que estás tan quieta."

"Entonces sabrás como se sienten los otros cuando tu te desapareces." Yang replicó, medio en serio, medio en broma.

"Touché."

"Quizá estés en lo correcto sobre el Gobierno, pero ellos necesitan saber que no pueden controlar a todos."

"Quizá actué de ese modo al principio, pero no tengo realmente nada en contra de ellos. No me gusta cuando corruptos son los militares fuera de las ciudades o ese chico Boris y su laboratorio, pero normalmente…"

"… ellos hacen un buen trabajo." Yang finalizó.

Kai suspiró "Si"

"Diles a tus amigos, ellos entenderán."

Kai volteó para responderle pero ella ya había desaparecido. Sacudiendo la cabeza, sonrió antes de darse la vuelta y regresar a casa.

"Sé que lo harán."

* * *

Me gustó el título de éste, y la paloma rostizada, a quien se le antoja para el desayuno? jujuju! Nos leemos pronto!

Ikusi arte!


	19. Por siempre seré tuyo

Kaixo! Wuuu! es extraño saber que estamos cerca del último escrito de ambas traducciones... así que si no pasa algo antes, terminaran a la par... cuando? jajaja! no sé, no sé. Por el momento, AVISO, este capítulo la autora misma lo definió como de 'relleno' así que no esperen ni las verdades develadas, ni la acción al cien... algo lindo, calmad y de pausa, a mi me gustó, y supongo que las partidarias del Kai/Hil les gustará, a quien no... pues sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Y una aclaración en el título, en inglés como saben muchos pronombres no definen sexo, así que el título llevando el 'yours' podría ser tanto 'tuya' como 'tuyo' pero atañendo al español que exige definir sexo en ese asunto, se quedó en el 'tuyo' como general, no se refiere solo a Kai (ni siquiera sé si pueda referirse a él o Hilary).

Ah! y otro aviso, noticia, lo que quieran. Ya tengo el permiso de las siguientes dos traducciones (si, si, ni siquiera puedo con mi vida, las historias propias que no puedo acabar y encima me echo mas trabajo, pero me iba a sentir rara sin nada que traducir...) hubo un cambio de última hora, una es acción con letras mayúsculas y la otra un drama, extraño. No son tan largas (al menos en número de capítulos) y ya están terminadas así que no habrá que preocuparse por quedarse sin saber que pasó. Así que sin mas nos leemos.

**_

* * *

_****_Por siempre seré tuyo_**

* * *

Blancos edificios eran rodeados por un enorme y hermoso muro blanco, el cual se suponía protegía la ciudad. De la distancia la ciudad como crista se veía artificialmente limpia, como si alguien hubiera limpiado los muros para hacerlos brillas con la luz del sol. Solo si uno iba adentro de la ciudad se daba cuenta que los muros no eran para los enemigos, eran para uno y los muros blancos que las cuarteadoras y marcas en todos lados.

"Hey gusano, que estás haciendo?"

Un pequeño niño, quien parecía no ser mayor de doce años, miró al hombre que lo había llamado. Tenía el cabello corto que parecía no haber sido cuidado en muchos años y sus ojos estaban hinchados y parecía que le habían arrancado cualquier señal de inocencia.

En respuesta al hombre el niño se alejó, tratando de perderse en la oscuridad como siempre lo había hecho, pero el hombre rió y volteó a sus amigos.

"El niño piensa que vamos a dejar que un gusano como él se vaya." Volteó a hablar con el chico. "Verás niño, las leyes han cambiado y tu 'amigo' no trabaja más en esta área."

Sintiendo el peligro el niño corrió tan rápido como pudo solo para chocar contra otro soldado. Parecía ser de un rango mucho mas alto que los otros, insignia sobre insignia en su uniforme. El chico pronto se dio cuenta que todos eran militares y que estaba rodeado. Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.

"Lo encontraron." El hombre frente a él, el que tenía el rango más elevado, habló con semejante propiedad, que el niño se acobardó más, esperando volverse invisible.

"Lo hicimos, Tala. Ahora será expulsado justo como el resto de su tipo."

'Tala' El niño sabía que había escuchado ese nombre antes, era uno de los pocos militares de más elevado rango que no tenían nombre clave.

"Bueno, no puedo dejarles que lastimen a mi pequeño hermano."

Tanto en chico como los primeros soldados miraron al pelirrojo sorprendidos. El shock de los militares, fue rápidamente reemplazado por ira.

"Crees que vamos a creerte esa tontería?"

"No creo que lo necesite, ya que me voy con él." Tala replicó calmadamente.

El militar conocía su lugar, así que mantuvo su boca cerrada y se alejó gruñendo. Cualquiera que se metiera con alguien de tan alto rango estaba metiéndose en enormes problemas.

Tala miró al chico. "Vamos entonces."

El chico sonrió y corrió tras el otro decidiendo seguirle la corriente. "Correcto hermano."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El chico se sentó en un departamento de apariencia aterradora. Nada estaba fuera de su lugar. Parecía no haber ni una partícula de polvo en ningún lado.

"Pareces un poco sorprendido." El joven chico volteó a Tala que se dirigía a él.

Tala se había cambiado su uniforme y vestía pantalón blanco con una raya azul oscuro descendiendo de cada lado y una playera negra, la cual se repegaba en su pecho y brazos. Su cabello estaba partido en dos puntas rojas que casi enmarcaban su cara y terminaban sobre sus hombros. El resto de su cabello era mucho mas corto y estaba peinado hacia atrás.

El chico finalmente tuvo el coraje de hacer una pregunta, esperando que Tala no se enojara, "por qué me ayudaste?"

"No he estado siempre en la cima de la cadena alimenticia, niño. Hubo un tiempo en que vivi en las calles antes de que un hombre viera mi potencial y personalmente me incluyera. Sé lo que siente no tener a nadie a tu lado."

El chico observó como Tala prácticamente saltó a uno de los inmaculados sillones limpios en frente de una enorme televisión. Sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados cuando él material del sillón crujió bajo el peso del hombre.

Tala se había girado justo a tiempo para ver la expresión del chico y rió. "Sabes chico, me recuerdas a alguien que conocí cuando era pequeño."

"Quien era?" el chico se acercó al sillón y, como si estuviera hecho de cristal, se sentó cuidadosamente, asegurándose de no dañarlo cuanto fuera posible.

Tala parecía haber hecho a un lado la pregunta y continuó, "creo que puedo llamarlo un compañero de clase. Nunca fuimos amigos realmente."

"Lo conocías muy bien, entonces?"

"Solía pensar que lo conocía, pero me di cuenta que era imposible." Tala miró afuera de la enorme ventana a su derecha con expresión seria. De repente sonrió y volteó al pequeño chico.

"Quieres helado?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba casi negro por completo en la calle. Solo la luz plateada de la luna dispersaba un poco la oscuridad de las calles, pero era suficiente para que Hilary viera que no había nadie cerca.

No tenía idea de que hora era, pero hubiera esperado el resto de su vida si eso significaba estar a salvo. Él usualmente no estaba afuera por tanto y ella estaba preocupada, como era usual.

Había sido siempre la única de ese lado que animaba a todos, pero cuando venía el momento de hacer algo ella lo único que hacía era hablar. Las 'beychicas' (como los medios las llamaban) nunca le dejaban olvidar eso. Aunque todos habían crecido y cambiado en algún modo, pero ella aún estaba esperando ahí que Kai regresara a salvo.

Finalmente dándose cuenta de cuanto frío estaba haciendo, ella se cubrió con sus propios brazos. Pero una voz en su cabeza le decía que no era por que tuviera frío, era por que estaba sola. Ella era la única sin la que todos podían vivir, y la verdad tenía que ser dicha, probablemente ellos estarían mejor sin ella.

Una sensación seca le dio un ataque de tos, haciéndola desear morir justo ahí. Ese pensamiento la hizo detener todo, después hubiera jurado que su corazón se había detenido solo por ese segundo de reflexión.

"Quiero morir?"

Hilary miró al cielo de noche, el cual estaba lleno de estrellas. Nunca se habían visto tan brillantes cuando era niña, pero ya que no había una sola luz en la calle, las estrellas y la luna eran las luces más brillantes en la noche.

"Quieres morir?"

Hilary cerró los ojos y sonrió cuando se imaginó al hombre que había dicho esas palabras. No era más el chico que había conocido. Él había cambiado tanto, pero el fuerte hombre que ella recordaba estaba aún detrás de ella. Él era el único con quien había tenido un enamoramiento instantáneo después de todos estos años.

Sin siquiera pensar ella humedeció sus labios y volteó ligeramente a la dirección de la voz, pero no girando su cuerpo lejos de la luna frente a ella. "Sujétame."

Ella estaba suplicando y lo sabía, pero no tenía importancia a esa altura. Estaba cansada y necesitaba a alguien que le dejara saber que existía; que ella era importante. Sintió un nudo en su garganta que no pudo pasar mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos. Estaban fríos, pero a ella no le preocupó mientras se recostaba en su pecho y las lágrimas caían por su cara, acompañadas de erráticas respiraciones.

"Soy tan inútil."

Mientras ella gemía en sus brazos Kai no dijo nada. Parte de ella quería gritarle que la confortara más, pero otro lado se contentaba con el silencio del hombre. Dividida entre esos dos sentimientos ella decidió esperar que se calmara. Actuando sobre sus emociones tan sin cuidado que no le iba a hacer ni a ella ni a Kai ningún bien.

No supo en que momento sus lágrimas se habían detenido, pero cuando finalmente lo hicieron ella estaba tan cansada que no le preocupó lo que paso después. El silencioso soldado la levantó y la llevó adentro, cuidando de no despertar a ninguno de los otros ocupantes. La llevó al cuarto comunal y la llevó a una de las camas libres, la cual ella había aclamado como 'suya'.

"Descansa. Probablemente vamos a tener un día muy cansado mañana." Kai susurró suavemente a su oído.

"Kai?" ella medio susurró en una voz cuestionante.

"Si?"

Volteando su cabeza ella sonrió un poco, pero su expresión facial era imposible de ver desde el punto de vista de Kai. Si él hubiera visto nunca se hubiera imaginado en la sonrisa que se formaba en la cara de Hilary mientras ponía en marcha su plan sin siquiera pensar en que seguiría.

"Acércate."

Ya que ellos estaban como a una pulgada Kai no tuvo una elección real que moverse tan cerca que sus narices casi se tocaban.

"Así?"

Antes de que él tuviera tiempo de reaccionar o alejarse, Hilary lo sujetó y besó sus labios con ansía soñada. Kai no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar mientras ella lo besaba hambrientamente y más, mordiendo la parte inferior de sus labios antes de alejarse aprisa y dejar su nariz descansando contra la suya.

"He querido hacer eso desde la primera vez que te vi." Una confesión que probablemente ella nunca hubiera hecho si no hubiera estado tan cansada, pero todas sus emociones parecían estar perdiéndose al mismo tiempo.

Había querido moverse de su posición en la cama, quizá acostarse. Solo su cabeza y cuello se movieron para encontrarse con la cara de Kai. Lo besó una vez más, levemente esta vez, antes de sonreírle y recostar su cabeza en la almohada, ahora parecía estar completamente desapercibida de que había hecho.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai se quedó ahí muchos minutos en shock por lo que había pasado. No era lo que había pensado, lo había tomado por sorpresa. Nunca se había dado cuenta de cuanto _quería_ a Hilary y parte de su mente aún quería que él le regresara esa pasión que ella le había dado, pero estaba congelado. No la había conocido mas que como amiga., pero de repente siendo puesto en esa posición le hizo preguntarse si acaso él querría pasar el resto de su vida con ella o si sus sentimientos solo pasarían.

Kai caminó en un estado como de sueño al balcón donde había estado algunas veces sentado con Hilary. Mirando los millones de estrella se preguntó sobre eso. Estaba listo para pensar en Hilary como una compañera para la vida?

Él se recargó contra la puerta del balcón y suspiró. Hubiera necesitado tiempo para pensar en eso y ese no era el momento. Había muchos pensamientos y preguntas en su cabeza y él necesitaba sortearlas antes de confrontar a Hilary sobre eso. Eso era algo que no iba a tener en mente por un tiempo.

* * *

Tala mostrando su lado humano, Kai y Hilary al borde de entregarse a sus instintos... quizá de relleno pero es agradable. Que dicen? 

Ikusi arte!


	20. La oscuridad que empieza a construirse

Wuu! capítulo penúltimo (escritos)... ya pasó un rato desde que inicié esta traducción. Mil gracias por las reviews! Mil saludos y nos seguimos leyendo!!

* * *

**_La oscuridad que empieza a construirse

* * *

_**

Dio la vuelta a una esquina y casi chocó contra un hombre de la misma edad que él que estaba en su camino.

Tala le sonrió a la figura tan pronto la reconoció. "Debí de haber sabido que te vería de regreso tarde o temprano."

La cara del hombre, que había sido una depresiva mueca, se convirtió en algo que podía asumirse como una sonrisa. Era difícil decir como era que el hombre se veía, por que estaba manteniéndose en las sombras.

"Escuché que el Rey estaba desesperado, pero no lo suficiente como tener que tenerte a ti como uno de sus guardias, Tala." El hombre sonrió.

Tala ignoró el comentario del hombre. "No me importaría saber que te trae a la ciudad tan tarde."

"Tengo una peste con la cual lidiar, ya que algunos de la élite parecen no poder con él."

Tala arqueó una ceja. "Kai?"

"Alguien a metido sus narices muy lejos. Parece que ese alguien que tiene un rango más alto que Kai necesita detener a ese traidor."

Dicho eso el hombre empujó a Tala a un lado y continuó su camino a su destino, cualquiera que fuera.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Y, cuál es el plan?"

Una reunión había sido convocada incluyendo a todos en el edificio. El cuarto donde comían era el más grande y la elección ideal para llevara a cabo la conferencia, pero ni siquiera iba a ser suficiente para todos. Michael había sido el primero en hablar, expresando la irritación de todos por la falta de espacio y paciencia.

Hilary miró a la esquina donde Kai estaba sentado. Había estado actuando muy extraño con ella toda la mañana y ella se ruborizó mientras pensaba en el sueño que había tenido la última noche. Si solo pudiera hacer eso con Kai en la vida real. Juzgando por el modo en que él estaba actuando, él no quería hablar con ella en ese momento. Había una parte de ella que quería saber por que, pero sabía que tenía mucho miedo como para preguntar.

Su atención regreso al frente donde todas las quejas habían cesado cuando alguien entró caminando y se pudo escuchar como se callaban. Judy se había levantado y parecía que las cosas iban finalmente a empezar.

"Perdón pero no pudimos encontrar un cuarto más grande para la junta, pero todos van a tener que soportar un poco mas." Judy comenzó.

Los murmullos de molestia y aburrimiento fueron escuchados en el cuarto. Kai era el único que no reaccionó, sus ojos miraban con flojera al piso como si no hubiera nadie alrededor de él.

Parecía que Hilary no era la única que se había dado cuenta de los movimientos o falta de ellos de Kai, Tyson también lo hacía de reojo. Tyson le dio una mirada a Hilary antes de voltear de nuevo a Judy y escuchar lo que se estaba diciendo.

Cuando Judy terminó todos quedaron en silencio por el shock. Todos habían esperado que el plan parecía un poco ridículo, pero esto era demasiado. Pasó como un minuto antes de una de las personas, alguien de quien Hilary no tenía idea de su nombre, gritara. Parte de ella estaba sorprendida de que no fuera Tyson.

"Quieres que hagamos eso?" el hombre gritó. "Quieres que alguno de nosotros regrese vivo?"

La expresión de Judy no había cambiado y sus ojos ojos brincaron alos de Kai como si él debiera comentar el plan. Para la sorpresa de Hilary él no dijo nada en contra y el hombre continuó.

"Si quieres enviarnos a nuestras muertes, eso está bien para mi, pero tú tienes que estar al frente de todos y no estar escondiéndote detrás de tu pequeño plan."

Judy miró a todos en el cuarto. "Sé que se dan cuenta que es muy arriesgado, pero hemos recibido noticias de que hay otros centros de resistencia en todo el mundo y estamos planeando atacar al mismo tiempo para cimbrar severamente al Gobierno."

Murmullos de aprobación pasaron como una ola por la audiencia del frente hasta atrás y al final la gente estaba animada con la idea.

Kai miró a otro lado antes de salir. No se encontró con la mirada de nadie y cuando se fue, fue como si nunca hubiera estado ahí en primer lugar. Hilary lo observó desaparecer, debatiendo si debía ir tras él o no.

"Cómo si alguien pudiera imaginar que en su mente estás tu, Hilary."

Hilary saltó y vio hacia atrás, se encontró con Tyson mirándola, su oscuro cabello ocultaba sus ojos de las luces de arriba, pero podía ver la mirada de preocupación en ellos.

"Crees que le pasa algo malo?"

No hubo una sonrisa o gesto de sorpresa de Tyson y sus ojos parecían ver directo a su alma. "Estoy más preocupado por ti. No te ves como siempre."

"Es solo que es temprano, Tyson, no te preocupes tanto." Hilary respondió sonriendo.

Ell se alejó de Tyson y siguió a Kai. Los ojos de Tyson la siguieron conforme se alejaba atrayendo la atención de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo. Sonrió mientras Rei y Max caminaban detrás de él.

"Bueno, eso es interesante." Rei dejó ver uno de sus colmillos mientras sonreía.

"Diez dólares a que evitan la situación por otra semana." Dijo Max apoyado en uno de los hombros de Tyson.

"Soy más optimista, Max. Diez dólares que hablan entre ellos antes de que acabe la semana, pero le doy tres días a que Kai no hablara." Tyson dijo sonriendo.

"Te das cuenta que estamos debatiendo sobre la relación de nuestros amigos? Sabes lo incorrecto que es eso?"

Los dos chicos miraron a Rei con confundidas expresiones.

Rei suspiró antes de mirar a la puerta. "Estoy seguro que Hilary será la que inicie la plática."

Las tres manos se estrecharon, sellando el trato.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai había decidido ir a la ciudad y tratar de aclarar su cabeza. Como era usual, Yin lo había seguido en silencio por detrás como si tratara de saber sus pensamientos.

"Creo que fue bueno, que pasara eso."

"No necesito tu opinión para eso Yin."

"Solo estoy diciendo." Yin dijo en réplica; molesta por el modo en que la había hecho cambiar de teme. "Estamos aquí por una pelea?" preguntó notando las espadas en su espalda.

"No." fue la corta respuesta de Kai antes de que comenzara a acelerar el paso.

"Por qué no le preguntas sobre lo que ella siente? Después de todo, Kai, quizá era un momento de locura, o algo que le afectó."

"Si ella ni siquiera recuerda…" Kai murmuró mientras continuaba, con las manos en sus bolsas.

Kai sacudió la cabeza, "Tenemos algo más grande por que preocuparnos ahora."

"Eso es comprensible."

Kai, dándose cuenta que la voz no era de Yin, miró en la dirección de donde había venido. "Quién eres?"

"Vamos Kai, ahora entras en pánico tan rápido?"

La figura dio un paso fuera de las sombras para revelare, un hombre alto con cabello entre plateado y azul que estaba atado hacia atrás en un coleta. Sus okos eran prácticamente del mismo color, los cuales parecían asemejarse con su pálida piel. Además, tres enormes cicatrices recorrían a un pequeño ángulo por su cara, una cruzaba cada ojo y una lo hacía a través del puente de su nariz. Para Kai se veía como un animal con tres garras que había rasgado así su cara.

"Garland."

"Recuerdas?"

"Como podría olvidar esa desagradable cara que tienes?" Kai sonrió.

Garland gruñó. "Me conocías antes de que fuera desfigurado, Kai, y mis fuentes me dices que estás de regreso con vieja compañía."

"Si sabes sobre ellos, por que no estás con ellos?"

"A diferencia de ellos, he elegido el lado ganador." Garland sonrió mientras sacaba una espada (de apariencia similar a una con la que uno puede poner de barrera.)

Kai sacó sus propias espadas con un gracioso movimiento. "Yin, estás lista?"

Una sonrisa cruzó la cara del silente espíritu, "Siempre"

"Nosotros nunca supimos el marcador de quien era el guerrero más fuerte. Apollon!"

Los ojos de Kai parecieron oscurecerse. "Suzaku!"

Tres rayos de luz volaron alrededor, una aterrizo en cada espada. Las armas brillaron antes de tomar el color de sus respectivas bestias. Un flash de rojo y negro disparados a través del aire y Garland fue forzado a defenderse por la fuerza del ataque.

La hoja de la espada de Garland del color de la luz del sol brilló cuando fue traída a la luz. Garland sonrió mientras se defendía de los ataques de Kai.

"Es extraño como siempre soy considerado el único que no es tan bueno como el mejor de Boris. Estoy cansado de que gente como tú se lleve mi gloria!"

"Siempre fuiste tan desilusionador cuando eras chico como ahora?" Kai preguntó mientras se defendía de los golpes de Garland.

"Boris me recordó por que pelear con él. No puedo dejar a la gente como tú arruinar la belleza del mundo del Rey."

Kai atrajo una de sus espadas, "Y la gente me llama loco."

Garland gruñó y saltó sobre él, aterrizando un pie lejos de la espalda de Kai y apuntando a la columna. Kai conectó una espada con Garland para detener el ataque. Chispas volaron del metal al chocar, haciendo un terrible chirriar.

Flamas surgieron de las espadas de Kai mientras golpeaba la segunda contra la primera, empujando a Garland hacia atrás. Mientras Kai empujaba al hombre lo suficiente bajó las espadas, cambió el modo en que las estaba sujetando y las movió a un modo defensivo justo cuando Garland se preparaba a rebanar la garganta de Kai.

La electricidad que surgió del arma de Garland hizo a Kai saltar hacia atrás antes de ser empujado por la descarga azul. Gotas de sudor comenzaron a aparecer en su cara mientras continuaba bloqueando los ataques y la espada de Garland continuaba disparando descargas azules.

Antes de que Kai pudiera reaccionar, Garland uso su arma para empujar a Kai momentáneamente, pero no lo suficiente como para sacarle el aire. Kai bajó sus espadas y cayó al piso, tratando de recuperar la respiración y así poder moverse. Si no lo hacía, Garland lo terminaría.

De repente algo cortó el aire y mientras Kai reganaba la respiración observó a Garland soltar su espada sorprendido y volteaba alrededor. Una flecha blanca y dorada estaba insertada en su hombro.

Mientras Garland caía, sujetando su hombro adolorido, Kai miró hacia arriba, una mujer en un corto vestido negro estaba ante él con un arco en su mano derecha. Su brillante cabello azul, que enmarcaba su cara, contrastaba con su bronceada piel. Había una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, como si ella fuera un niño que había recibido justo lo que quería para Navidad.

"Ah pasado un tiempo, Garland, lindo." Ella sonrió mientras terminaba de hablar.

Garland gruñó hacia ella. "Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Su sonrisa cambió de la que parecía a la de un niño a una cruel. "Vamos Garland, es todo lo que puedes decirme? Después de que entregaste a Brooklyn a Boris pensé que tendríamos algo mas de que hablar."

La atención de Kai fue traída de regreso cuando ella mencionó a Boris. Vio a los dos que probablemente se habían conocido antes que él perdiera la memoria. Le frustraba sin fin que ni siquiera pudiera reconocer caras.

Kai observó a Tala retroceder, sus ojos brincaban entre Kai y la nueva mujer. Una vez que estuvo a distancia lo suficientemente segura les dio la espalda y caminó lejos con el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

"Kai, cierto? Debí haber sabido que la muerte no te podía reclamar aún. Tu cabello se ve mejor así de largo."

"Así que se supone que te conozco." Viendo su confundida expresión él le explico "Parece que he perdido las memorias de la mayor parte de mi vida."

Ella asintió comprendiendo antes de extenderle una mano, "Entonces las presentaciones deben ser hechas de nuevo. Mi nombre es Ming Ming"

Kai tomó su mano y la sacudió. Lo cual pareció agradarle mucho a Ming Ming. "Gracias por ayudarme, aunque creo que pude haberlo resuelto por mi cuenta."

Kai tomó sus espadas del piso, liberando a las dos bestias de las hojas. Yin apareció en una ola de fuego detrás de Kai y Ming Ming saltó sorprendida. Kai pudo sentir a Ying sonreír por la respuesta de Ming Ming.

Kai estaba sorprendido de lo rápido que se había recuperado al cambiar de tema. "Me dirigía a ver algunos amigos. Que te trajo por aquí tan noche, Kai?"

"Decidí salir para pensar apropiadamente." Kai respondió antes de pasarla caminando y regresar a la base con Ying detrás de él.

Ming Ming sonrió "Está tu base en esa dirección?" Kai la miró con sospecha, pero ella trató de aclarar la situación con rapidez. "No quiero espiarte, pero mis amigos están en esa dirección también, así que quizá," ella miró a Kai con ojos esperanzados, "los dos podamos acompañarnos."

Normalmente Kai hubiera dicho no, pero parte de él le recordaba que le debía una por detener a Garland de eliminarlo. Suspiró, miró a lo lejos antes de replicarle "Bien."

Una vez mas la expresión de niña regresó y saltó animadamente antes de calmarse llo suficiente para darle un super entusiasta 'gracias'.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los dos caminaron por poco tiempo cuando al fin llegaron a donde estaba la base. Ming Ming volteó y le sonrió. "Bueno, gracias por acompañarme, pero es aquí a donde voy."

Kai arqueó una casa, "Así que vas a una casa abandonada?"

Ming Ming le sonrió, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro para verse linda, "Algunos de mis viejos conocidos viven aquí."

Mientras Kaí empezaba a caminar a la entrada ella trató de detenerlo. "A ellos no les gusta mucho eso de ver gente aparecer sin invitación, especialmente fantasmas."

"Realmente, aquí es donde me estoy quedando."

Ming Ming casi gritó de alegría y abrazó a Kai con fuerza, "Eso es grandioso!"

"Tú tienes que ingresar el código. No quiero dejar entrar una espía." Respondió Kai mientras trataba de alejarse un poco de su abrazo.

"Seguro!" ella lo miró a la cara, mientras aún lo sujetaba por la cintura, "Gracias por escoltarme."

Kai se recargó en el muro mientras ella ingresaba los códigos necesarios para entrar. Él miró a las estrellas antes de suspirar. Aún tenía que sortear con lo que debía hacer con Hilary.

"Pensando en algo… o alguien?" Ming Ming agregó con voz sugerente.

"Hn."

"Él o ella debe ser muy especial para ti." Kai continuó mirando las estrellas mientras ella hablaba.

Ming Ming suspiró y levantó los ojos, "sabes que no tienes que responder siquiera a mi pregunta, pero si lo que estás pensando es en alguien con quien quieres una relación entonces no esperes mucho. Quizá te des cuenta que has perdido la única oportunidad que tenías."

Kai la vio caminar dentro de la oscuridad de la base. Miró de nuevo a las estrellas.

"Quizá no sepa mucho de las emociones humanas, pero creo que esa extraña chica tiene un punto. No esperar mucho."

* * *

Ming Ming... que hace ahí... y quien sentirá celos? juro que se se queda en tensión el asunto. Pues nos leemos al siguiente con el último. 

Ikusi arte!


	21. Has esperado para quedar en suspenso

Kaixo! Noticias! se actualizó la historia, por tanto éste, no es el último. El penúltimo, la autora dijo que no tardaría tanto con el siguiente, así que eseperemos. Al fin respondo reviews... para quien no se puede responder directamente o por correo.

Riku san: Gracias! Supongo que no es tanto que dude, si no que no tiene ni idea, Ming Ming parece no tener ni asomo de sus gustos (viniendo de Kai quién podría?) pero creo que si le llegaron sus palabras, ya verás.

katty: Muchos saludos! creo que aquí es un poco más madura aunque igual de zafadita, Ming Ming creo que mas que mala podría ser de niña tonta, pero ya crecidita supongo que si cambió un poco.

Pue... es todo. Gracias, saludos y nos leemos... pronto co el último (a ver si ahora si) capítulo escrito de esta historia.

* * *

_**Has esperado para quedar en suspenso**_

* * *

Hilary se sentó con la cabeza contra el frío vidrio de la ventana. Los ocupantes en el cuarto estaban durmiendo pacíficamente, pero ella sabía que tendría problemas para dormir después de lo que había visto. Había estado esperando a que Kai regresara, así que veía por la ventana pero se encontró con ex estrella del pop Ming Ming caminando con Kai. Como si eso no fuera suficiente para preocuparla, Hilary la vio abrazándolo y Kai había hecho muy poco para alejarla.

Hilary pasó horas tratando de convencerse que Kai solo estaba siendo amigable y que no había nada entre ellos, pero desde cuando Kai era amigable? A pesar de llevar sentada mucho tiempo viendo todo eso se sintió cansada y harta de estar pensando en eso.

Hilary había tratad de actuar normal, pero había sido difícil después de que Ming Ming llegó y todos la estaban escuchado y prestándole atención. Hilary odiaba admitirlo, pero a donde fuera que Ming Ming estuviera cerca de ella se sentía fuera de lugar. Ming Ming era una gran jugadora y podía cantar, pero de que era capaz ella, Hilary, hacer?

Se mordió el labio, pero eso no detuvo el gruñido que se formó en su garganta y las mejillas que comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas. Ni siquiera se molestó en secarlas, parcialmente por que le relajaban y parcialmente por que esperaba que con eso alguien pudiera preocuparse lo suficiente para saber que estaba molesta.

La sonrisa que había aparecido en su cara era amarga mientras escuchaba la calma en el cuarto. Podía escuchar la respiración de los que dormían. La poca fuerza que tenía se había ido con las últimas lágrimas mientras se dejaba ir a un profundo sueño.

Despertando a la mañana siguiente se dio cuenta que alguien le había puesto una cobija sobre sus hombros durante la noche. Esperaba que eso significara que Kai se lo había dado por que se preocupaba de que pudiera atrapar un resfriado, pero en el fondo casi pudo decir que no era realmente él.

Suspirando se levantó y tomó ropa sin prestarle mucha atención antes de dirigirse al comedor, poniendo una sonrisa parta que nadie le hiciera preguntas. Pero por dentro esperando que Kai se diera cuenta.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para el comedor escuchó gritos, y corrió esperando encontrar una pelea. Halló la pelea, pero no del tipo que esperaba. Daichi y Ming Ming estaban en la mitad de un encuentro con sus blades en la mitad del cuarto.

Todos estaban gritando y animando con energía, ya que había sido mucho tiempo desde que cualquiera hubiera observado un encuentro de beyblade. Se habían formado dos grupos, una enorme multitud detrás de Ming Ming y una mucho más pequeña detrás de Daichi (aunque tenía mas jugadores de su lado), quien parecía no importarle realmente la ateción que estaba teniendo.

Había solo una persona que no tomaría el lado de ninguno y ese era Kai, quien estaba como referi de la batalla, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho observaba a los dos blades y sus dueños mientras se peleaban. Le daba la espalda a ella y ciertamente no se había dado cuenta de que ella había entrado al cuarto. Mirando un poco decepcionada observó en silencio como Daichi llamaba a su bestia bit y terminaba con el blade de Ming Ming.

Hubo una ola de gritos y suspiros decepcionados, pero Ming Ming se acercó a Daichi riendo y felicitándolo por su maravilloso progreso. Hilary se dirigió a un lado para no bloquear la salida a los que se acercaban a la puerta comentando lo sorprendente que la batalla había sido.

"Kai." Hilary observó a Kai voltear a la dueña de la voz, Ming Ming.

Hilary mordió su labio para evitar gritar. Se dio cuenta que la gente aun salía y observó a Ming Ming susurrarle algo a su oído. Hilary tenía miedo de y se sintió enferma cuando vio reaccionar a Kai que se ruborizó como respuesta y sonreía levemente mientras Ming Ming reía.

Fue todo lo que pudo observar mientras caminaba fuera con todos los demás y esperando que Kai y Ming Ming no la hubieran visto, aunque parte de ella deseaba que Kai se hubiera dado cuenta. Su estomago se sacudía con fuerza y parte de ella agradecía que no hubiera comido. Por que le dolía si Ming Ming y Kai se estaban conociendo mejor? No debía haber problema, pero eso la hacía sentirse fatal.

Automáticamente sus pies llegaron a la playa, donde se sentó a ver las olas venir a la orilla y retroceder otra vez. Había nubes en el cielo, así que el agua se veía oscura y sucia, pero realmente no le preocupaba mucho. Tomó un poco de arena de la playa y la aventó al mar. La arena separada desapareció en las oscuras aguas ante ella.

Se quedó por mucho tiempo hasta que empezó a llover. La arena húmeda se pegaba a ella al igual que el agua que aplastaba su cabello hacia su cara y cuello. Continuó sentada hasta que quedó completamente empapada, pero no quería irse aún. Quizá el mar iría y se la llevaría lejos. Al menos eso resolvería el problema que tenía.

Garland gruñó mientras caminaba por las calles desiertas. Hubiera derrotado a Kai si Ming Ming no hubiera interrumpido de ese modo. Debía haber sabido que ella no lo había perdonado después de lo que pasó con Brooklyn. A pesar de que no había pensado que el Rey iría tan lejos como lo hizo con Brooklyn, al final fue como esperaba. Había sido necesario para poner el ejemplo.

"Y el perdedor viene a casa lamiéndose las heridas."

Garlando miro a quien acababa de insultarlo. Justo enfrente de él estaban Eddie y Steve, antiguos AllStarz. Había sido Steve quien había hablado y la sonrisa aún permanecía en sus labios tras su comentario.

Garland continuó hasta que estuco a solo unas pulgadas de la cara de Steve. Sus ojos se contrajeron cuando habló "Quieres repetirme eso?"

"Fue tan difícil de escuchar también? Debí haberlo pensado mejor…"

"Olvídalo, Steve." Dijo Eddie para terminar. "Necesitas ver al Rey y explicar tus acciones a él, Garland. No se escuchaba muy contento."

Mirando a los dos que lo pasaron caminando, en silencio pensando como quitárselo de encima sin tener problemas. Esos idiotas no tenían idea de lo que había pasado en realidad, ya que parecían no tener cerebro para contemplar siquiera lo que pasaba.

Mientras él se aproximó a la puerta resguardaba pesadamente el cuarto, vio a Tala yaciendo contra la puerta, bloqueando su paso.

"Sal de mi camino, idiota." Gruñó.

"Debí haberte advertido que no te acercaras a Kai. Es más fuerte de lo que tú crees. La única razón por la que el Rey lo puso en un nivel inferior fue para que si todos éramos asesinados Kai hubiera sido capaz de continuar hacia arriba. No te metas con el juguete del Rey. No le agrada para nada."

"Tú me reportaste!" Garland gritó antes de que golpeara al otro hombre contra la puerta detrás de él.

"No es mi trabajo. Alguien mas ha estado vigilando de cerca de Kai, no yo. Ni siquiera sé quien es quien lo vigila." Dicho eso Tala se alejó del molesto sujeto.

Garland golpeó la puerta y entró al cuarto vacío. "Me imagino." Sonrió; pero no fue escuchado por nadie puesto que iba a ver al Rey en persona (a menos a él le había pasado en una ocasión) y debía haber sabido que esta vez no sería diferente.

La pantalla negra enfrente de él se encendió y la cara del Rey en persona apareció. Garland tembló mientras los ojos rojo y dorado lo veían sin ningún interés o piedad. Su voz tenía tintes de falsa compasión.

"Así que pasaste la noche afuera, no? te divertiste?"

"Señor, no pens…"

"No, no pensaste en lo que estabas haciendo. Quiero a Kai vivo, está claro?" el hombre no gritó, sino que fue tan bajo que Garland sabía que un movimiento en falso y estaría terminado.

"Ese tipo es un traidor y está dándoles todos nuestros secretos. Perderemos esta batalla."

El Rey sonrió, pero Garland adivinó que eso significaban problemas. "Las piezas están en su lugar para eliminar cualquier tipo de resistencia que pudiera existir."

Los ojos de Garland se abrieron en sorpresa. "Cómo es eso posible señor?"

"Digamos que su levantamiento ha sido ya preparado y nos encargaremos de él el día que crean que ha llegado su liberación." Los ojos del Rey penetraron hasta el alma de Garland antes de que mirara a otro lado. "Eso es todo lo que tengo que decirte. Ahora vete y déjame el resto. No nos gustaría tenerte en peor estado del que ya estás." Agregó dirigiendo las palabras a las cicatrices de Garland.

La pantalla se oscureció otra vez y Garland salió para toparse con Tala esperándolo en la puerta. "Qué quieres?"

"Olvidé mencionarte que el Rey no podría estar aquí en persona." Gruñendo Garland lo aventó a un lado lejos de su camino para dirigirse a su cuarto.

Era uno de los mas copiosamente decorados en el edificio, pero eso significaba muy poco a los ojos de Garland. Él lo había visto miles de veces y no pensaba que hubiera algo especial en él. Era hermoso, pero el aroma de abandono de algún modo plagaba todo no importaba cuanto tratara alguien de limpiar, el desagradable olor que inundaba el lugar reaparecía en poco tiempo.

Se dirigió a su cama que estaba en la mitad del cuarto, casi como una joya verdadera entre fantasia, brillando y mas pulcra que el resto del cuarto. Primero puso su mano en el cobertor, como si lo probara, antes de recostarse.

No había una sola superficie reflejante en el cuarto y Garland recordó amargamente por qué mientras trazaba las cicatrices en su cara con los dedos. No podía soportar ver que había dado a cambio de ese lugar, que había entregado por el poder. Brooklyn le hubiera estado sonriendo con esa sonrisa que lo hacía tan superior a cualquiera como si ese loco chico pudiera ver en lo que se había convertido.

"Yo aún río al último, Brooklyn."

_Garland miró a su reflejo en el espejo con el mínimo interés. Su cuerpo era bien formado y sabía que muchas chicas lo querían y él ni siquiera se esforzaba en hacerse el interesante con ellas. Volteó cuando finalmente escuchó las voces de alguien afuera del cuarto._

"_Hey Garland todos están listos, vamos antes de que Brooklyn pierda el interes otra vez." Gritó Crusher desde afuera del cuarto._

"_Está bien, vamos." Garland sonrió mientras salía del cuarto y del departamento que compartían._

_Ese era el día en que les diría a los otros donde había estado yendo todo ese tiempo. Estaba confiado de que los otros entenderían y se le unirían a él y al futuro líder del mundo._

_Entraron a un enorme edificio que denotaba importancia y se dirigieron al elevador._

"_Ummm, Garland, no deberíamos revisar primero o algo?" Ming Ming preguntó mientras todos entraban a un espacio vacío que los llevaba hacia donde los esperaban._

_Debía estar volviéndose muy obvio por que los otros se estaban poniendo nerviosos, incluso Brooklyn estaba poniendo atención a lo que estaba siendo dicho por los otros. Sus ojos se movían entre los que conversaban mientras Garland exponía su caso._

"_Miren chicos, soy el líder del equipo y creo que nos beneficiará a todos. No están cansados de esperar hallar un buen trabajo y de mantener los dedos cruzados para que no perdamos la casa?"_

_Los otros se miraron entre si, cada uno esperando que otro pudiera sacarlos de incómoda situación._

"_Lo que estás haciendo es un poco radical." Brooklyn dijo, "Estamos muy bien acomodados en este momento y no necesitamos un lugar como BEGA para ser los mejores. Creo que los GRevolutions nos enseñaron eso."_

_Algún tiempo después de que el torneo BEGA había terminado, Kai y Brooklyn comenzaron a hablar y se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que tenían en común. Brooklyn dejó de vagar menos y pasó más horas entrenándose. El efecto había sido en mas de un modo, además desde que Tyson les había mencionado cuanto tiempo mas pasaba Kai con sus compañeros de equipo, al igual que con extraños y fans._

_Por eso era que Garland odiaba a Brooklyn. El chico era un líder, pero que había elegido no serlo por que no le gustaba. A diferencia de todos los demás, él no tuvo que trabajar por volverse grande, pero aún así podía hacer a los otros sentirse mejor con ellos mismos –al igual que mantenerse al nivel de Kai y Tyson, quienes parecían mejorar con cada batalla aún si peleaban con novatos. Él, Garland, había sido destinado para la grandeza, pero había sido arrebata en el último segundo y por eso lo odiaba._

_La campana del elevador lo sacó de sus pensamientos, recordándole donde estaba y a quien iba a ver._

Pero los eventos no habían ido según el plan. Nada pudo haber preparado a Garland para la reacción de Brooklyn ante la situación.

_Garland nunca había visto enojado a Brooklyn antes. Los normalmente calmados y pacíficos ojos del chico ardían con un fuego oscuro. "Por que no consultaste al resto del grupo sobre esto? Nuestras opiniones no importan mientras estés en el camino de ser el mejor otra vez?"_

_El Rey salió de su posición detrás del escritorio y se colocó entre dos jóvenes, "Vamos Brooklyn, Garland solo está buscando su lugar con los mejores. La humanidad ha llegado a su límite, pero si cambiamos el modo en que las cosas se están haciendo, no habrá limites que no podamos superar."_

_Una sonrisa burlona vino de la boca de Brooklyn antes de que sacara su blade y lanzador "Si me quieres en tu misión entonces tendrás que derrotarme, Garland."_

_Garland aceptó silenciosamente el reto sacando su blade y lanzándolo después de que la cuenta se dio. Los dos blades permanecieron cerca a sus dueños primero, antes de que aparecieran las bestias bit, ambos listos para pelear a muerte._

"_Radiant Thunder!" Garland fue el primero en atacar, pero estaba sorprendido de ver que Brooklyn, cuya cabeza estaba hacía abajo, no se movía ni una pulgada mientras Apollon se acercaba a él y Zeuz._

_Garland pudo saborear la victoria, mientras parecía que Brooklyn se había rendido, pero cundo su ataque iba a hacer contacto escuchó una voz que le congeló la sangre._

"_King of Darkness"_

_De la nada Zeus apareció y lo siguiente que Garland supo fue que alguien estaba gritando de dolor y miedo. Miró a su blade despedazado y rápidamente se dio cuenta que él había gritado, sino que el Rey también lo había hecho. Algo pegajoso bajaba por su cara y su mano se dirigió ahí, pareció que le habían lanzado fuego._

_Mirando a Brooklyn vio que era sujetado por muchos guardias alrededor suyo, sonriendo maniáticamente a Garland antes de mirar al Rey, quien tenía enormes marcas de rasguños en la cara. "Si crees que puedes venir y someterme eres un tonto. Soy el Rey de la Oscuridad."_

_A través de sus ojos turbados vio la mirada de horror en las caras de Ming Ming, crusher y Mystel mientras Brooklyn era sacado con fuerza del cuarto. Ming Ming fue la primera en hablar mientras se acercaba a Garland. "Si estabas esperando persuadirnos entonces hiciste un pésimo trabajo, Garland."_

_Crusher se acercó detrás de ella, "Considera esto tu salida del equipo."_

_Los tres salieron del edificio mientras el equipo médico entraba y atendía al Rey y Garland. _

Brooklyn había sido destrozado después de eso. El Rey no lo había perdonado por lo que el chico había hecho. Garland no había estado ahí cuando quedó inerte, pero aparentemente había sido algo muy lúgubre.

Garland se acomodó sobre los cobertores, preguntándose si eso sería lo que finalmente lo llevara a ser el mejor. "Todo lo que tengo que hacer es destruir a Kai y Tyson y seré el más fuerte en el mundo. Prometo que serán derrotados."

Mientras se acostaba, la oscuridad escuchaba su promesa y reía con el con el dolor y sufrimiento que estaban por venir.

* * *

Triste final el de Brooklyn, aunque aún no termina de cuadrarme como es que lo dejaro solito con el Rey y el loco de Garland... como sea. Nos leemos! 

Ikusi arte!

1/08/07


	22. La notcia es, que será tu fin

Kaixo! último (por el momento) capítulo escrito de este fic. En cuanto se actualice y si estoy de tiempo, nos seguimos leyendo. Mil gracias por el seguimiento, las reviews y todo.

* * *

**__** **_La noticia es, que será tu fin_**

* * *

Kai estaba incómodo, y eso era poco decir. Estaba de pie con la espalda contra el muro mientras observaba a la chica brincar de un lado a otro; caminando de aquí a allá, saltando para poder ver, pero entonces cambio de idea y solo se limitó a caminar. Siempre había pensado que las mujeres eran extrañas o era algo que había empezado a pensar después de que perdió su memoria? Por que parecía no entenderlas. El pequeño confort en todo esto era que quizá ellas tampoco lo entendían, pero por las acciones de la joven mujer parecía ser que él era tan fácil de leer como un libro para niños. 

De repente se detuvo y Kai, quien había estado viendo el muro opuesto, empezó a observarla confundido. "Lo tengo! Llévala a un lindo restaurante y dile cuanto la amas."

La radiante sonrisa de la chica desapareció inmediatamente tan pronto se dio cuenta de la mirada de horror, la cual se tornó en ira, en la cara de él. Ella ignoró su mirada asesina y se siguió derecho, "Creo que eso es algo que no harás, o si?"

"Tú que crees?" Kai preguntó, aún mirándola como si fuera a golpearla de un momento a otro.

Ella le sonrió, "Bueno, tú pediste mi ayuda."

"Tienes que estar bromeando, Ming Ming? Fuiste tú quien apareció y empezó a decirme como pedirle una cita. Además ni siquiera esto seguro de que es lo que debo hacer con eso, si todo sigue como va." Él dijo agregando la última parte en un tono aún más bajo de voz.

"Pues, Kai, si no le dices algo a Hilary, me veré forzada a hacerlo yo misma. Ustedes hombres no puedes esperar por siempre o será muy tarde y te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida, solo es cuestión de que hagas algo al respecto, o es que acaso el famoso Kai Hiwatari tiene miedo de pedirle a una chica una cita?"

"Que ni se te ocurra Ming Ming." Kai hizo una pausa, mirando sus pies antes de mirarla de nuevo, esta vez a los ojos. "Correcto, le diré pronto."

Ming Ming sonrió, "Tienes que hacerlo antes del fin de semana o yo le diré, entendido?"

"Si." Kai le dio una última mirada de muerte antes de abrir la puerta, salir y azotarla lo suficientemente fuerte como para cimbrar el cuarto.

Él se recargó contra la puerta para poder ordenar sus ideas en un estado menos frenético al que estaba antes, continuó caminando por el pasillo. Nunca en su vida (al menos en lo poco que podía recordar de ella) había sentido algo como eso por alguien. Si, había sentido rabia cuando Arpía murió, pero no era comparable con esto. Si él perdiera a Hilary no tenía idea de lo que fuera capaz de hacer. Parte de él se preguntaba si se sentía de ese modo antes de que perdiera la memoria. Quisiera poder recordar.

"Hey Kai." Kai salió de sus pensamientos con la amigable voz de Tyson. "Fue una gran batalla la de hace un momento, no crees?"

"Creo."

"Wow, solías ser mas entusiasta cuando éramos más jóvenes…" entonces Tyson pareció empezar a hablar consigo mismo, "aunque en ese entonces no brincabas precisamente de emoción en una batalla."

"Fue interesante."

"… pero un poco añiñada, no?" Tyson sonrió cuando Kai asintió levemente. "Bueno, aún así fue muy divertida. Tú disfrutabas nuestras batallas."

Ahora fue el turno de Kai para sonreír, a pesar de que era menor que la de Tyson, "Así era?"

La sonrisa de Tyson decayó, "Crees que estoy buscando algo?"

Kai no hizo ningún sonido y empezó a caminar por los pasillos hacia fuera, aún así, la pequeña sonrisa permaneció en su cara. Tyson, al darse cuenta de que era lo que Kai estaba implicando, gritó protestando pero rápidamente corrió tras el chico mayor cuando se dio cuenta que Kai no pensaba esperarlo.

Los dos se detuvieron afuera al ver un relámpago aparecer y la lluvia caer a torrentes frente a ellos.

"Y, que hay si nos quedamos adentro, eh?" Tyson sugirió, pareciendo mantener la esperanza de que su amigo no _quería_ quedarse ahí.

Si Tyson hubiera mirado de cerca de Kai pudiera haberse dado cuenta de la preocupación en sus ojos. Ellos se quedaron por un momento en silencio viendo la lluvia que caía ante ellos. Kai tenía una extraña sensación en su estomago.

"Tyson, has visto a Hilary recientemente?"

"Uh, no. Está todo bien?" entonces Tyson se dio cuenta de lo que Kai estaba pensando, "Realmente crees que Hilary está afuera? Ella es muy lista. Estoy seguro que está adentro."

Tyson se iba a dar la vuelta, pero Kai lo detuvo. "No estoy tan seguro."

Él recordaba que vio a Hilary durante y después de la batalla, pero había desaparecido antes de que pudiera hablar con ella. Ming Ming había comenzado a hablarle cuando miró hacía atrás, Hilary había desaparecido. Lo que fuese que hubiese pasado no podía culpar a Ming Ming por que solo quería ayudarle.

Kai salió a la lluvia, su cabello y ropa inmediatamente se empaparon. Creyó escuchar un grito de Tyson, pero no le tenía sin cuidado si Tyson decidía acompañarlo o no. Tenía que encontrar a Hilary.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo, su largo abrigo a prueba de agua se movía detrás de él junto con las dos puntas de su bufanda, exponiendo su playera y jeans a los elementos lo que hacía que se mojara mas.

Mientras corría llamaba entre la noche a Hilary. Cada vez que la llamaba su ansiedad crecía.

Finalmente llegó a la playa donde halló una figura solitaria arrodillada y mirando al mar. Algo dentro de Kai le decía que se alejara, pero él lo ignoró esperando que la figura fuera la persona que estaba buscando.

"Hilary?"

------------------

Tyson gritó una vez a donde Kai se había ido, esperando que eso lo hiciera entender, pero la verdad era que Tyson conocía bien a Kai. Kai era obstinado cuando quería serlo. Con una pálida sonrisa empezó a correr tras Kai, esperando que no hubiera desperdiciado mucho tiempo al pensar en ello.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando vio dos figuras delante de él. Estaban en una estrecha calle. Preguntándose si él había alcanzado a Kai por que éste había disminuido el paso, pero se dio cuenta de quienes eran.

"Mucho tiempo sin vernos, Tyson."

"Steve. Eddy. Esto es inesperado. Vinieron a unirse a nosotros?"

Steve rió. "Eso quisieras."

Tyson levantó los ojos por el insultó. "Y que están entonces haciendo aquí chicos?"

"Pensé que sería obvio." Una voz detrás de él respondió.

Tyson se giró para encontrarse con otras dos caras familiares, aunque no eran precisamente amigables. "Oliver. Enrique."

Cuando Tyson volteó se dio cuenta que no había modo de escapar y cada uno sujetaba un arma, Oliver y Enrique sujetaban sus lanzadores y los otros tenían una especie de arma cada uno. Tyson sujetó su espada que colgaba de su hombro, feliz de haberse acordado de llevarla.

"Cuatro contra uno no se ve muy justo."

"Y crees que eso nos importa?" preguntó Steve mientras se acercaba a Tyson, levantando su arma.

Tyson sonrió. "No realmente, pero no perdía nada con preguntar, cierto?"

"Trihorn!" gritó Steve mientras disparaba, apuntando a Tyson.

"Seiryu!"

El gran dragón salió envolviendo a su amo justo en el momento en que Tyson iba a ser impactado, deteniendo el toro antes de enviarlo de regreso hacia el primer atacante. Trihorn desapareció dentro del arma de Steve, listo para ser usado de nuevo. Tyson había estado esperando que le tomara más tiempo a Steve recuperarse, pero como era usual la suerte parecía no estar de su lado.

Relámpagos iluminaron el cielo sobre sus cabezas. De todas las cosas en las que Tyson se había metido, esto quizá era lo peor. Estaba empapado, haciendo sus movimientos un poco más lentos de lo normal, pero el lado bueno era que ninguno de ellos tenía una bestia de agua y dos de ellos dos de ellos tenían que atacar en pequeños rangos. Aún así Tyson sabía que no sería fácil.

Seiryu se transfirió a la espada desenfundada de Tyson mientras Tyson se posicionaba de modo tal que su espalda estaba contra uno de los muros para darle un poco de protección. Mientras Eddy y Steve retrocedían un poco, Oliver y Enrique empezaron a avanzar, cada una de sus bestias emergió de sus armas.

Enrique fue el primero en atacar, sus cuchillas chocaron. Nubes de humo blanco salieron de sus bocas a causa de la lluvia fría y el contacto que tenía con su tibia respiración, las caras estaban solo a unas pulgadas de distancia. De repente Tyson brincó hacia atrás, bloqueando por poco el ataque de Tripio, pero antes de que pudiera parpadear vio que la bestiabit escorpión había tomado refugio en el arma de su amo.

Giró su atención a Enrique, Tyson se dio cuenta de lo difícil que iba ser todo eso, peor de lo que había estimado al principio. Parecía ser que Steve y Eddy les tenía sin cuidado que los otros dos salieran lastimados durante su ataque mientras hirieran a Tyson. Eso significaba que no podría ocupar a Enrique y Oliver como escudos. Otro ataque surgió del Trihorn de Steve, y Enrique y Oliver rápidamente recargaron y empezaron otra vez a atacar.

No importaba cuanto peleara Tyson parecía imposible detener su avance. Se había rendido cuando su espalda estuvo completamente contra uno de los muros de la angosta calle por que era mas difícil conseguirlo y bloquear los ataques efectivamente.

"Bueno," Tyson sonrió, "es ahora o nunca. Seiryu!"

Una inmensa nube de polvo envolvió a sus oponentes, enviándolos lejos. Sonriendo por el hecho de que los había atrapado tan fácilmente con la guardia baja, rápidamente contó a los caídos. Su sonrisa decayó inmediatamente; no estaba Oliver. Rápidamente se volteó hasta estar cara a cara con Oliver y su bestia Unicolion.

"_Se cuidadoso Tyson. Ese unicornio tiene un cuerno_ _letal._"

Las palabras de Kai hicieron eco en su cabeza. Tyson no tuvo tiempo de defenderse cuando la cuchilla se incrustó en su hombro, evitando el pecho solo por que consiguió moverse un poco. Hubo poco tiempo para celebrar, por que el veneno comenzó a funcionar rápidamente. Débilmente consiguió sujetar su espada a tiempo para defenderse del contraataque de Enrique, que vino de atrás.

Usando lo último de energía de su bestia Tyson se reubicó, enfrentando a los cuatro. Su visión se nubló y comenzó a perder la consciencia, lo último que vio fue el aguijón de Tripio dirigiéndose a su corazón.

-------------

"Hilary?"

"No exactamente." Una voz masculina respondió mientras se giraba.

Kai pudo distinguir con dificultad las facciones en la oscuridad, pero pudo ver el brillo de ojos rojos a través de su largo cabello verde azul. Era un poco mas bajo que Kai, de hecho parecía un niño.

"Quién eres?"

"Kai."

Kai volteó hacia el nuevo interlocutor y dejó escapar una pequeña señal de sorpresa. "Yin."

Un relámpago cruzó el cielo, Yin estaba lastimada, había sangre que descendía por su piel, desapareciendo entre su vestido negro y reapareciendo mientras chorreaba fuera de la tela negra. La luz iluminó las tres figuras quienes estaban de pie, pero Kai identificó una cuarta yaciendo en el piso, inconsciente.

Kai se sintió mal, "Hilary."

"Tu bestia bit fue muy protectiva con ella. No hubiera lastimado tanto al fénix oscuro de otro modo."

"Aún no me has dicho quién eres." Dijo Kai a la persona que había hecho todo eso.

"Mi nombre es Zeo y esto, Kai, será tu lugar de descanso final."

* * *

Que crueldad dejar el fin ahí, no? 

Ikusi arte!


	23. El sacrificio de la oscuridad

Kaixo! aprovechando la actualización de la original, traigo la traducción. De acuerdo a la autora, la acción inicia al siguiente, por el momento un poco de tensión. Millones de gracias por sus revisiones. Nos leemos!

* * *

_**El sacrificio de la oscuridad**_

Por dentro Kai se esforzaba por no escuchar sus instintos, pero había poco que pudiera hacer contra eso. Mirando a Yin y Hilary, podía darse cuenta que la bestia 'oscura' no estaba en condiciones de pelear y Hilary estaba inconsciente.

"Qué le hiciste a Hilary?" preguntó Kai, su voz parecía ser más poderosa que el trueno que retumbó sobre ellos.

"Solo la dejé un poco fuera de si por un rato. No te preocupes no estoy interesado en destruirla. Ella está a salvo."

La voz de Yin llegó hasta los oídos de Kai. "Vine a buscarla y la encotré así, entonces él me atacó."

Los ojos de Kai, que se habían dirigido a Yin mientras hablaba, regresaron a Zeo, mirándolo con odio. Pero, había un problema, mientras Kai miraba en los ojos del chico: no había nada en ellos, ni la más mínima emoción. Era imposible para un humano hacerlo sin importar cuanto tratara de controlar sus emociones. Zeo, simplemente parecía estar muerto.

Kai sacó sus dos espadas mientras Zeo extendía lo que parecía un sable, aunque era difícil saberlo por la poca luz. Los ojos de Zeo parecían brillar con un destello rojo mientras se lanzaba contra él. Kai se dio cuenta que era superado por el chico, quien traspasaba cualquiera de sus defensas.

Relámpagos destellearon entre algunos edificios detrás de ellos y Kai se giró para tratar de ver que había pasado.

"Deberían importarte menos esas luces y comenzar a preocuparte mas por mi. Cerberus!"

Kai retrocedió sorprendido y, aunque le costara admitirlo, con un poco de miedo. Un perro gigante de tres cabezas lo miraba desde arriba antes de transformare en un extraño brillo púrpura y conducirse a la espada de Zeo. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de preguntar, una bola de fuego gigante se disparó contra él.

Poniendo ambas espadas al frente como defensa gritó "Suzaku!"

Escuchó el grito del ave antes de que una luz roja lo envolviera; haciéndolo cerrar los ojos, mientras las dos espadas se interponían entre él y Zeo. Cuando la luz disminuyó abrió los ojos y ver _ambas_ espadas brillando con un pálido color rojo. Miró a Yin que aún estaba al frente de Hilary y le sonrió, agradecido de que estuviera aún ahí.

Kai sonrió, "Suficiente de juegos. Listo?"

La neutra expresión del chico no cambió ni siquiera cuando Kai lanzó fuego con sus espadas. El calor del fuego era casi insoportable para Kai, a pesar de ser el dueño de Suzaku, pero parecía que Zeo ni siquiera sudaba mientras se confrontaban.

"Dime, qué eres?" gritó Kai.

Zeo saltó para atrás y una sonrisa apareció, la cual rápidamente se amplió, tornándose una sonrisa maniatica. Permaneció en silencio, aún sonriendo; entonces tan rápido como un rayo lanzó un disparo hacia Hilary.

"No!"

Kai le gritó a Zeo mientras trataba de detenerlo, pero no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo y el sable de Zeo se introdujo directo al pecho de Yin, a través de su corazón. Ella se había interpuesto entre la espada y Hilary justo a tiempo. Una mirada de horror en su cara lentamente se transformó en una de aceptación mientras sus piernas se rendían debajo de ella, con llamas negras surgiendo de la herida mientras caía al piso. La sonrisa de Zeo se torno mas firme, parecía satisfecho con su acción.

Un relámpago golpeó un árbol cercano a donde estaban, y cada parte de Kai que había tratado de permanecer bajo control desapareció. Miró el cuerpo de Yin mientras las llamas negras lo consumían, pero viendo que realmente estaba desapareciendo se enfocó en ella. En pocos segundos chispas botaban del pecho de Zeo donde Kai había clavado una de sus espadas. Lo único que permanecía sin alterarse era Zeo, _nada_ le importaba.

La sonrisa de Zeo había desaparecido cuando vio la obvia intención de matar en los ojos de Kai y rápidamente tomó una postura defensiva mientras Kai se lanzaba contra él una y otra vez, nunca parecía cansarse. Rasgó la piel de Zeo, arrancando cables mientras atacaba, esperando que uno de ellos pudiera desactivar a su oponente. Pero a pesar de que Kai estaba sobrepasando a Zeo, le estaba provocando poco daño en su ola de furia y, viendo su esta debilidad, Zeo esperó hasta que Kai atacara otra vez, bloqueando algunos golpes para cansar al amo del fénix.

La batalla continuó de este modo por mucho tiempo. La sangre de Kai se mezcló con la lluvia mientras caía por su cuerpo y pintaba la arena de un rojo deslavado mientras las gotas salían disparadas con cada golpe o bloqueo. Estaba cansándose y sus movimientos se hacían más lentos, pero eso no significaba nada comparado con la pérdida de Yin.

Finalmente Zeo vio su oportunidad y golpeó contra el hombro izquierdo de Kai. Sorprendido Kai dejó caer su espada izquierda, dejando una apertura mientras Zeo lo empujaba contra la arena debajo de ellos. Mientras la cabeza de Kai golpeaba la arena, claramanente pareció que su ira desaparecía, pero ya era muy tarde. Su espada derecha había sido lanzada fuera de su mano cuando le había hecho retroceder y estaba fuera de su alcance. Justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla Zeo puso su bota sobre ella y extendió su sable antes de tomar la espada de Kai.

"Si aún quieres saber quien soy, Kai; soy un robot que fue enviado a matarte. Te has vuelto un verdadero problema para el Rey."

Las elaboradas respiraciones de Kai casi desaparecían bajo la tormenta alrededor de ellos. Viendo la cuchilla en frente de él sonrió ante la ironía de ser acabado por su propia espada.

Zeo sonrió, "Sabes que es el fin."

Kai dejó escapar una exclamación de dolor y Zeo se dio cuenta rápidamente que había golpeado el hombro derecho de Kai en vez de su corazón. Pero aún así, Zeo rápidamente se recuperó y lo levantó usando la espada que aún residía en su hombro.

"Parece que quieres vivir después de todo. Estoy sorprendido, fuiste capaz de bloquear mi ataque a tan corta distancia. Aún así," Zeo sacó su sable una vez mas, "no escaparás de esto."

Hubo un sonido de metal atravesando metal y electricidad siendo cortada justo después de que Kai cerró los ojos, esperando el fin. Cuando los abrió solo brincó hacia atrás sorprendido de ver el cuerpo de Zeo sin cabeza y Hilary de pie detrás de lo que quedaba, sujetando la otra espada de Kai.

Con una respiración algo agitada lo miró y sonrió, "Pensé que quizá necesitarías un poco de apoyo."

Entonces todo tuvo sentido, Zeo era un robot. La arena lo recibió, por que de pronto la espalda de Kai, su cabello y el lado derecho de su cara estaban cubiertos. Sintió la lluvia a un costado de su cara, lentamente retirando toda, pero no se movió. Tenía frío y estaba empapado, y perdiendo la consciencia rápidamente, pero una sensación tibia en su mano lo trajo de regreso para ver a Hilary sujetándola entre sus propias manos.

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado sonrió y dijo antes de perder la consciencia, "Hilary".

-----------

El cuerpo de Tyson golpeó el piso mientras Tripio chillaba de dolor. Entre la bestia y Tyson estaba Rei con tres figuras detrás de ellos en las sombras.

"Es un mal momento, Eddy?" una de las sombras se movió para revelar a Rick, quien miraba con poca amabilidad a su excompañero.

"No podrían llegar un poco después, estamos ocupados." Replicó Enrique, señalando a Tyson inconsciente detrás de Rei.

Los ojos de Rei se dilataron antes de replicar, "Creéme cuando digo que van a pagar por esto."

De repente una gran descarga cayó cerca de Rei y los cuatro miembros de las Fuerzas del Gobierno retrocedieron mientras la descarga se redirigió hacia ellos. Todos la bloquearon con sus bestias a excepción de Eddy, cuya bestia no se había recuperado a tiempo, quien fue lanzado hacia atrás, y golpeando el piso para quedar inconsciente.

La batalla ahora era de cuatro a tres, y los tres restantes soldados de las Fuerzas del Gobierno sabían que pasarían un momento difícil al combatir a sus oponentes. Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer otro movimiento uno de los soldados lanzó una bomba de humo, haciendo que los otros miraran hacia otro lado.

Max, quien había estado justo detrás del cuerpo de Tyson, fue el primero en recuperarse y usando el poder de Genbu aprisa para dispersar el humo mientras retrocedía. Los cuatro enemigos habían desaparecido.

"Se han ido, chicos."

Los otros miraron alrededor para asegurarse que Max estaba en lo correcto antes de relajarse un poco. Rei se giró para levantar a Tyson.

"Yo lo haré, Rei. Además soy mucho mas grande que tu, será más fácil para mi llevarlo." Dijo Rick antes de levantar a Tyson.

"Creen que vaya a estar bien?" preguntó Daichi acercándose a los dos.

"Es Tyson de quien estamos hablando Daichi, estará bien." Sonrió Rei para confortar a su amigo.

Para ese momento Max se estaba dando la vuelta para irse con ellos cuando se dio cuenta de algo y corrió en esa dirección. Los otros lo siguieron con la mirada hasta darse cuenta de una figura que corría hacia ellos en la oscuridad.

"Hey Rei?" Rei se giró hacia Rick, quien le había hablado, y Daichi. "Vamos a llevar a Tyson a la base, si?"

"Si, buena idea. Regresaremos en unos minutos también, una vez que veamos que está pasando."

Rick asintió y los dos comenzaron a caminar aprisa de regreso a la base. Rei los vio alejarse antes de seguir a Max rumbo a la misteriosa figura.

"Hilary, qué estás haciendo aquí?"

La chica en cuestión estaba empapada y parcialmente cubierta de arena. A pesar del agua que caía por su cara solo ocultaba un poco el hecho de que había estado llorando. Cada respiración que daba era agitada y entrecortada, mostrando el hecho de que había estado corriendo.

"Es Kai. Zeo salió de la nada y me atacó, lo siguiente que supe fue que Kai estaba enfrente de mi peleando. Está muy lastimado. Lo dejé inconsciente en la playa, pero _tenía_ que buscar ayuda. No quería dejarlo solo." Durante su explicación Hilary comenzó a llorar otra vez.

Max sujetó a la joven, casi arrastrándola en un abrazo. "No te preocupes, todo estará bien. Por qué no nos llevas a donde lo dejaste?"

A través de los sollozos Hilary asintió y los tres comenzaron a correr a la localización de la que ella había hablado.

Mientras Max y Rei se aproximaban vieron la figura de un hombre yaciendo en el piso. Era casi imposible ver que tan lastimado estaba por que solo había un poco de luz, pero ambos sabían que Kai debía estar en muy mal estado como para estar inconsciente, y durante tanto tiempo.

Max acercó de nuevo a Hilary en un abrazo, manteniéndola cerca para calentarla mientras Rei levantaba a Kai, con un poco de ayuda, y se dirigieron a casa.

---------------

Judy estaba sentada en un pequeño laboratorio, sola. Las luces estaban apagadas y la única cosa que producía luz en el cuarto era el monitor de la computadora que estaba frente a ella. Ella leía la información, después la volvía a releer buscando algún significado oculto en las palabras o el formato, pero ella no encontró nada.

De repente las luces se encendieron en el cuarto mientras Emily entraba viéndose preocupada.

"Todos regresaron bien?" Judy preguntó, ignorando la evidente preocupación de Emily.

"Si, con la excepción del espíritu de Black Dranzer. Ahora Tyson y Kai están siendo tratados, y los otros tienen un chequeo de rutina solo para asegurarse que nada les pasó sin que nos hayamos dado cuenta."

"Que pena es escuchar eso. Cómo lo tomó Kai?"

"No ha despertado aún, pero dudo que reaccione muy bien."

"Ya veo. Gracias Emily." Replicó Judy despidiéndo a la chica.

"Me preguntaba Judy… estás segura que quieres hacer esto?"

"Si. Puede ser nuestra única oportunidad. Atacaremos sus cuarteles en tres días."

* * *

Un fénix (aún oscuro) puede desaparecer? técnicamente había dicho que una no podía vivir sin la otra, no? pues a ver que sigue.

Ikusi arte!


	24. Luz brillante, oscuridad cercana

Kaixo! la actualización fue la semana pasada, y como los tiempos han sido buenos me dio tiempo de acabarla. No era lo que esperaba pero me gustó mucho, creo que la autora nos quiere mantener el suspenso del momento de la batalla, pero hay cosas importantes (Kai/Hil fans no se lo pierdan, jajaja!).

* * *

_**Luz brillante, oscuridad cercana**_

Rin se levantó cerca de la ventana mirando a todos pasar a través de la opacidad creada por las gotas de lluvias al chocar contra el cristal, las sombrillas negras parecían bailar elegantemente por las calles chocando entre sí. Era muy tarde ya de noche, pero no podía siquiera pensar en dormir aún. Tala aún no regresaba.

Hartándose de ver la vista de afuera se sentó pesadamente, su espalda se deslizó contra el cristal, mientras estaba frente a la puerta, esperando que Tala pudiera aparecer en cualquier segundo. Sus comenzaban ya a cerrarse y se esforzaba por permanecer despierto, determinado a permanecer alerta hasta que Tala llegara a casa.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose fue la primera cosa que lo alertó que se había quedado dormido mientras vigilaba. Mirando hacia arriba se encontró con la persona que había estado esperando, de pie en la puerta escurriendo agua y con una agria mirada.

"Tala, pasa algo?"

----------------------

Arriba. Abajo. Arriba. Abajo. Los pechos de los dos pacientes se movían casi al mismo ritmo, a pesar de todos los cobertores sobre ellos era un poco difícil decirlo con exactitud. Ojos azules miraban a través de unos mechones de cabello rubio por cualquier señal de que los soldados caídos fueran a despertarse.

"_Tres días, eh?"_

Era apenas suficiente tiempo en la opinión de Max, especialmente con Tyson _y_ Kai fuera de combate. Parecía ciertamente un mal presagio.

Fue sacado fuera de sus pensamientos, aunque solo temporalmente, por una nueva figura que entraba caminando.

"Oh, hey Hilary. Cómo estás?"

Hilary se veía como si estuviera en trance mientras pasaba su mirada por los cuerpos de Tyson y Kai, Max se preguntó si siquiera le había oído. Como fuera, estaba a punto de repetir su pregunta cuando ella habló.

"Crees que Kai me perdonará?"

Los ojos azules se estremecieron "Por qué?"

"Yin."

"Verás…"

"No." Hilary le miró, directo a los ojos. "Sabías antes de que te lo dijera."

Max miró a Kai, revisando que aún no despertaba. "No creía que fuera apropiado mencionárselo a Rei al mismo tiempo. Vi el bit de la bestia destrozado en el piso."

"Probablemente fue mejor así."

Un silencio dominó la escena y Max pudo ver que Hilary Hilary no se atrevía a estar siquiera cerca de Kai después de lo que pasó.

"Él saldrá adelante. Siempre lo hace."

Una vez mas la cara de Hilary miró la de Kai. "Espero que estés en lo correcto."

Los movimientos de la otra cama hicieron que volteran hacia Tyson, quien abría los ojos lentamente solo para cerrarlos de nuevo.

"Tyson! Estás despierto!" susurró Max, no queriendo perturbar a Kai.

Tyson gruñó un poco mas antes de sentarse y descansar la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama. Parpadeando mucho cpara poder adaptar sus ojos a la luz rápidamente reconoció a los otros en el cuarto.

"Max, Hilary, está todo bien?"

Max sonrió, "si, todo está bien amigo."

"Tan pronto como Kai despierte lo estará." Hilary agregó, atrayendo las miradas de todos al muchacho aún inconsciente.

"Por cuanto a estado así?"

"Tanto como tú."

Tyson miró a Hilary, sabiendo que ella tenía la respuesta a su siguiente pregunta. "Qué pasó?"

----------------------------

_Hilary estaba de pie mirando el mar, como lo había estado haciendo las pasadas horas. El clima estaba empeorando, pero le tenía sin cuidado; al menos era lo que quería hacerse creer. Se sentía tan débil; ni siquiera podía soportar un poco de lluvia. Era patética._

_Suaves pasos se acercaron por detrás a ella y se giró, esperando secretamente que fuera Kai yendo a disculparse (a pesar de que ella tenía poco conocimiento de por qué debía él disculparse)_

"_Yin."_

_Las dos se sentaron lado a lado, Hilary con los brazos rodeando sus piernas y Yin sentada con las piernas lado a lado._

"_Y por qué no le dices algo a él?"_

_Las mejillas de Hilary, que se veían ya un poco rosadas, se volvieron de un rojo brillante y miró a Yin, "No puedo hacer eso!"_

_Yin le miró confundida. "Por qué no?"_

"_Por que!" Hilary miró a lo lejos y respondió suavemente, "y qué si él no siente lo mismo?"_

"_Dijiste que los dos se besaron, no fue suficiente para convencerte?" Yin replicó sin mucha amabilidad._

"_No entiendes! Quizá piense diferente de mi si le digo."_

"_Entonces deja de actuar así y déjalo en paz."_

_Algunas lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de Hilary, "pero…"_

"_Qué?"_

"_Puedo."_

_Yin la miró antes de ver al océano. "Los humanos son criaturas tan extrañas. Realmente no los entiendo."_

"_Obviamente no lo harás."_

_Ambos se giraron para toparse con una figura con cabello verde agua y ojos de color similar._

"_Zeo!"_

_Yin les sonrió y saltó cerca de ellas. "Conoces a este hombre?"_

_Las dos mujeres parpadearon y lo siguiente que Hilary supo fue que él la tenía por la garganta, drenando rápidamente su vida._

_--------------- _

"Entonces lo siguiente que vi fue a Zeo que estaba a punto de matar a Kai, así que obviamente no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar. Sólo reaccioné."

"Creo que tendremos que preguntarle a Kai el resto de la historia cuando despierte."

"Y que hay de Yin?"

Una molesta voz respondió, "Está muerta."

"Kai, estás despierto!" Hilary sonrió. "Estoy tan feliz que estés bien."

"Si, viviré, no te preocupes."

"Qué quieres decir con que está muerta? Pensé que las bestias bit no podían morir." Tyson preguntó.

"Podría ser verdad si ella fuera una bestia bit real. Además, ella no tenía un dueño real, así que eso significa que nadie podía mantenerla viva, como las otras bestias." Toda la gente en el cuarto volteó a ver a Kenny que estaba en la puerta con Rei y Daichi detrás de él.

"Quieres decir que ella realmente desapareció?" preguntó Hilary, tratando de ahogar su llanto.

"Si, me temo que si." Los ojos verdes de Kenny miraron directo a los de ella.

La mirada de horror de Hilary se volvió una de pena, "Kai, perdón. Todo fue mi culpa."

Kenny, Rei y Daichi fueron hechos a un lado cuando ella salió corriendo del cuarto. Los tres sabían que era mejor que nadie dijera algo y todos los ojos se viraron hacia Kai, quien veía la escena sin siquiera parpadear.

Kenny fue el primero en hablar, "Kai…"

"Ella sabía que hacía cuando siguió a Hilary. No estoy enojado con nadie mas que con Zeo y basado en lo que todos parecen pensar de él, diría que la culpa real es de quien le hizo hacer eso."

Tyson asintió, "Lo que nos lleva a derrumbar al Gobierno."

"Hablando de eso, los otros rebeldes han decidido que el ataque debe ser en tres días… bueno, creo que es en dos días ya que ya es de mañana."

Rei suspiró y entró al cuarto, "Y cuál es el plan?"

"Bueno para novatos debe estar claro que esto es una trampa." Kai espetó, cruzando sus brazos.

Max asintió, "Entonces vamos a ir con los otros, o vamos a hacer algo por nuestra cuenta."

Daichi sonrió, "Desde cuando seguimos a todos los demás?"

Tyson asintió, "Daichi está en lo cierto. Podemos hacer un poco para asegurarnos de que todo sea un éxito, incluso si el Gobierno sabe que atacaremos, ellos no conocerán todos nuestros trucos."

Rei miró a todos. "Necesitamos mantener al grupo tan pequeño como sea posible, de otro modo me preocupa que la persona incorrecta se de cuenta. Por lo que sabemos hay espías en todos lados."

"Entonces lo mantendremos entre los Bladebreakers. Eso es, nosotros y Hilary, cierto?"

"Lo tienes Kai!" respondió Tyson, levantando los pulgares, "Estás empezando a recordar entonces?"

Kai sonrió, "Estás bromeando, cierto? Hablan tanto del viejo equipo que es difícil no aprenderse el nombre."

"Wow, Kai finalmente hizo una broma!" rió Max.

Tyson se molestó un poco, pero también comenzó a reír. La risa pronto se hizo contagiosa y se dispersó por el cuarto hasta que todos estaban al menos sonriendo.

Kai fue el primero en romperla, "Pero primero," dijo dejando la cama, "necesito hablar con Hilary."

Rin se arrodilló en el sillón en el que Tala estaba sentado, observando con interes al muchacho sentado con los codos descansando se sus rodillas e inclinado como si estuviera enfermo. El agua de su cabello caí a gotas sobre la superficie que golpeaban, humedeciendo el piso y el sillón.

"Es tan malo?" Rin cuestionó rompiendo el silencio.

"La versión oscura de Dranzer fue destruida, significa que Hiwatari será debilitado." Los ojos de Tala se dilataron "así que eso es lo que pasaba."

Rin lo miró confundido, pero decidió que era mejor no decir nada por el momento.

Tala se levantó y miró hacia fuera. "La pregunta real es que es lo que _haré_?"

"No entiendo, quién es ese Hiwatari? Hablas de él en tus sueños…" Rin retrocedió de repente como disculpándose, "no es que escuche a propósito lo que dices mientras duermes… es… es que es nombre lo mencionas mucho."

Los ojos de Tala, que primero estaban sorprendidos, se relajaron mientras veía al chico frente a él. "Kai Hiwtari es uno de los bladers mas fuertes del mundo. Al final estaba en otra liga que incluía el Campeón Mundial de Beyblade, Tyson Granger. Fue un aliado cercano cuando el Gobierno invadió Japón, pero fue capturado y manipulado para trabajar para ellos. Ahora está de nuevo de nuestro lado."

"Nuestro lado?" Rin miró a Tala con sorpresa y miedo. "Estás con los rebeldes?"

Tala sonrió. "Si lo estoy. Claro, mientras no lo menciones a alguien mas que venga a menos que me escuches mencionar mi lealtad antes, está claro? He hecho mucho para llegar a esta posición, y no estoy orgulloso de la mayor parte, pero ahora que estoy aquí haré todo en mi poder para detener a esa administración."

--------------

Hilary estaba en la entrada del complejo mirando el cielo azul brillante, como si la tierra misma estuviera celebrando la muerte de la bestia oscura; no era que ella odiara al mundo por eso, ya que ni siquiera la conoció, el lado que era tan leal a sus amigos como su lado luminoso. Se sentía terrible, pero su mente le recordaba que había sido su culpa que ella pagara el precio. Además ella ya había perdido…

"Hilary." La única persona que no quería enfrentar estaba justo detrás de ella.

"Kai, yo…"

"Te disculpas. Te escuché, pero no eres quien debe pedir disculpas. Debería ser yo. Te fallé. Si no te hubieras despertado cuando lo hiciste, estaríamos muertos y su sacrificio no hubiera servido de nada."

"Cómo puedes decir eso? has pasado por tanto!" Hilary gritó, y mas lágrimas aparecieron como sangre brotando de una herida.

"Y ni siquiera puedo recordar la mayor parte de eso!" Kai gritó más fuerte en respuesta. "Desearía que pudiera recordar todo sobre lo que hablan, pero no puedo! Soy solo un soldado sin emociones y ahora por alguna razón no puedo quitarte de mi cabeza."

"Pero por qué?"

"Demonios, como si lo supiera." Dijo Kai con una sonrisa que apareció en su cara. "Pero sé que haría cualquier cosa para protegerte y me estoy volviendo loco y probablemente a todos, por que ni siquiera he podido tener el valor para decir algo hasta ahora. Tú… tú me gustas… mas que como amiga… suena eso tan patético como me suena a mi?"

Hilary sonrió acercándose a Kai y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, "Entendí el mensaje."

Sus labios se encontraron por unos cuantos minutos, antes de alejarse suavemente, pero sus frentes se tocaron.

"No puedo creer lo malo que fue eso." Kai suspiró, "Puedo decir todos esos sorprendentes e inspiradores discursos, pero no puedo decir ahora ni una sola palabra."

"Deja de castigarte. Fue lindo."

Hilary sonrió mientras colocaba sus labios en los de él en un beso más apasionado. Un par de minutos después y se separaron incluso menos que antes, así que su respiración se mezclaba.

"Y qué si no funciona esto?"

"Entonces es como será, pero lidiaremos con eso cuando el momento llegue. Quiero decir solo si lo pides."

"Técnicamente ni siquiera tendrás que hacerlo, pero lo diré." Ella se acercó tanto como pudo, hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho. "Pero estás en lo correcto."

"Por supuesto, soy Kai Hiwatari después de todo."

Aquellas cosas que parecían sin esperanza antes empezaban a volverse visibles y mientras Hilary miraba el sol alto en el cielo, sentía que nada podía detener sus sueños –un mundo sin supresión, miedo y corrupción.

* * *

Tan bonito que se lee el final de este capítulo, pero creo que lo que viene no será tan bonito. La autora dice que le dará prioridad a la historia, con suerte antes de navidad esté el siguiente... saludos!

Ikusi arte!


	25. Abandonen la esperanza

Kaixo! esto se estaba estancando, la actualización de esta historia fue ya un rato atrás pero apenas pude darme el tiempo de hacer la traducción. GRACIAS por sus lecturas/reviews, la cosa se pone buena, al perecer nada y en serio, nada va a ser sencillo para los rebeldes, pero bueno, les dejo con esto. Con suerte la siguiente semana está el nuevo capítulo de GUERRA.

Saludos y nos leemos!

* * *

_**Abandonen la esperanza **_

Tala escribía en su computadora, mientras su huésped, Rin, lo observaba en silencio. El chico estaba sentado en perfecta calma esperando a que el otro hablara. No pasó mucho para que lo hiciera, su voz estaba cargada de seriedad.

"Necesito que me hagas un enorme favor. Crees poder entregar un mensaje por mi si te llevo afuera de los muros? Esta es la dirección."

Tala le extendió una carta con una dirección escrita al frente. Era en un pueblo que él reconoció, pero aprisa se dio cuenta que no tenía nombre de alguna calle o número de casa.

"Ahí es donde crecí. Definitivamente seré capaz de encontrarlo!" Rin replicó exaltado, contento de que pudiera ayudar. "Pero a dónde la llevo en el pueblo? Es un lugar muy grande."

Tala asintió, con la cara sin alterarse, pero había algo en sus ojos que le quitaba la preocupación. "Ve a esa área y pregunta por Kai Hiwatari. Con suerte, alguien podrá decirte donde está o al menos a donde puedes encontrarte con él." Hizo una pausa antes de continuar, "sé que no debería tener que decirte esto, pero tienes que ser cuidadoso en todo lo que hagas y no ser atrapado. Puedes hacerlo por mi?"

Rin asintió, en su cara podía notarse la determinación. "Definitivamente, señor." Replicó, dando un pequeño aunque nervioso saludo.

"Una vez que lo encuentres quédate ahí y no intentes regresar, entiendes?"

"Pero que hay de ti?" Rin preguntó, preocupado por la seguridad de su amigo.

"No te preocupes. Soy uno de los mejores con los que cuenta el Gobierno. No tendrás de que preocuparte." Tala replicó, poniendo una mano en la cabeza de Rin. "Y gracias, niño."

--

Kai estaba sentado en la playa mirando el océano. Veía a la distancia a lo largo de la senda en donde los rayos de sol golpeaban el agua, haciendo que la luz destellara. Todo parecía recordarle al otro lado de Suzaku.

"Qué pasó?"

Debía haberse dado cuenta que la silente pregunta no quedaría sin responder mientras la pequeña niña de pálido cabello estaba sentada junto a él. Sus brillantes ojos azules veían el mar y su cuerpo no mostraba una sola emoción, justo como su amo.

"Ella está muerta, Kai."

Una triste sonrisa recorrió su cara. "No necesitas recordármelo."

"Obviamente lo hago, por que estás tomando su muerte muy a pecho, mas de lo que les dejas saber. Realmente crees que puedes ocultarlo de mi?"

"Quizá si me esfuerzo lo suficiente…"

La mujer, madura ahora, sentada junto a él, sus ojos ardían con fuego azul, listo a reducirlo a negros restos. Miró de nuevo al océano.

"Deja de sentir lástima por ti."

"No lo hago."

Ella bufó. "No tienes tiempo para dolerte por su muerte. Los otros requieren de tu ayuda. Deja de actuar tan egoísta."

"Es lo que crees que soy?" Kai casi gritó respondiéndole.

"Era su deber protegerte. Ella había sido creada solo para destruir. Morir protegiéndote fue su elección y una forma de rebelarse contra sus creadores quienes solo querían convertirla en una máquina asesina y sin emociones, casi como tú. Odio admitirlo, pero tenías un lazo mucho más fuerte con ella que conmigo incluso desde que regresaste a nosotros.

Ella estaba siempre ahí así como yo, y aún lo estoy, justo como una sombra. Ella entendió lo que ellos te habían hecho, mientras que tú solo podías imaginarlo. Sé que se ha ido, pero yo aún sigo aquí, igual que antes, justo como siempre."

Kai sabía que ella se estaba refiriendo al pasado que no podía recordar, pero no tenía el corazón para denotarlo. Ella se veía muy molesta que toda la rabia que él estaba sintiendo se derritió cuando vio las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

"Ella era mi copia, una copia imperfecta, y aún así fue capaz de superarme en todos los modos…"

"Estás equivocada. Ustedes dos son muy especiales para mi por diferente razones, pero tú eres más especial por que eres mi esperanza para poder ser capaz, de finalmente alejar algo de esta oscuridad que trata de asfixiarme. Eres el lado que me obliga a hacer lo correcto solo por que es lo correcto. Así que por favor deja de llorar."

Ella asintió y sonrió, aunque sus lágrimas aún descendían por su cara. Ambos miraron al cielo sobre ellos antes de que Kai se pusiera de pie. "Será mejor que vayamos. Kenny dijo que quería hablar conmigo sobre algo."

Con una llamarada , la mujer regresó a ser la pequeña niña y tomó la mano de Kai antes de desaparecer mientras él caminaba hacia el edificio.

--

Tyson estaba sentado en el techo de un edificio abandonado desde donde se veía la ciudad. Era una caminata larga desde los cuarteles pero era parte del encanto de ello. Habían pasado pocos años pero la naturaleza ya comenzaba a retomar los espacios de caminos y edificios para los cuales nadie tenía dinero para su manutención. Era extrañamente reconfortante y sobrecogedor al mismo tiempo saber que la naturaleza podía retomar lo que era suyo después de lo que la gente le había hecho y aún así requería una pequeña cantidad de tiempo para que muchos de los triunfos humanos se desintegraran quedando solo en una leyenda.

"Sobrecogedor es cierto." Una tersa voz se escuchó junto a él y Tyson giró su cabeza hacia quien le hacía compañía.

"Finalmente me halagas con tu presencia. Cuántos años han pasado desde que me hablaste así?"

La risa del hombre se la llevó el viento. "Perdón no estuve contigo; pero no creo que sea tiempo para disculpas."

Tyson sonrió, "No, este es el momento perfecto para platicar ya que no hay nadie mas aquí y quizá no esté vivo por mucho tiempo."

Una sombra descendió sobre ambos y sólo el viento se dejó escuchar quedando los otros dos en silencio. De pronto el otro hombre se levantó, viendo alrededor como si tratara en hallar algo.

"Qué pasa Seiryu?" por que era la bestia bit de Tyson quien estaba junto a él.

"Alguien se acerca por allá." Miró de nuevo a Tyson, "quien quiera que sea, parece estar apresurado."

Tyson asintió y saltó hacia el pavimento, sabiendo que Seiryu había desaparecido de su visión. Fuera amigo o enemigo Tyson tendría que descubrirlo por cuenta propia y sacó su espada en su espalda. Corriendo alrededor de la esquina con su espada en alto se pasmó cuando vio a un joven muchacho caer de espaldas, con los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo al ver el hombre ante él.

El niño retrocedió usando sus manos, pero manteniéndose en el piso, aparentemente esperando que Tyson no se diera cuenta de él. Tyson bajó su espada esperando que pareciera mas una señal de reconocimiento que de amenaza. Pareció que la suerte no estaba de su lado, ya que el niño de pronto brincó y se fue en otra dirección.

"Hey, espera un segundo!" Tyson gritó, "no voy a lastimarte!"

El niño o lo estaba ignorando o no escuchó el llamado de Tyson puesto que continuó su carrera, el cabello gris plateado se agitaba detrás de él. Dobló una esquina y para cuando Tyson se hubo recuperado y comenzado a seguirlo el niño había desaparecido.

Suspirando Tyson se preguntó por que un niño había estado afuera de la ciudad, solo, e inició su camino de regreso al cuartel.

"Seiryu, manteen un ojo en la ciudad y averigua si puedes encontrar al niño. Hazme saber su algo pasa."

El espíritu, ahora en la forma de un Dragón Azul, asintió con su enorme cabeza y se fue hacia la ciudad.

--

Rei rió, "Estás bromeando, cierto?"

"Nop, Tyson estaba tan sorprendido que se olvidó de perseguirme!" Daichi respondió, aunque era difícil por toda la risa.

Los otros ocupantes en el cuarto tomaron esto como una oportunidad para reírse mas y pronto todo el cuarto estaba repleto de risas. Max secó una lágrima de un ojo y Hilary salió del cuarto para buscar un vaso con agua.

Rei sonrió, "Ok, quién es el siguiente?"

"Supongo que debe ser Hilary cuando regrese." Max respondió entre risas.

El grupo había estado contando historias de los 'viejos tiempos' como usualmente se referían y principalmente se centraban a cuando el equipo estaba separado. Ellos iban de lo hilarante, a lo sorprendente y lo perturbante.

El grupo original había empezado con Max y Daichi, pero rápidamente se unieron Rei y Hilary quienes habían lanzado carcajadas a lo largo de los pasillos del complejo. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando los otros se les unieron en la plática incluyendo a Rick, Ming Ming, Johny, Crusher, Michael y Mystel.

Jhonny, tan impaciente como siempre, aprisa se aburrió, "Y que hay de otra historia mientras ella regresa?

Michael sonrió, "Tengo una."

Después de recibir algunas confirmaciones para comenzar su historia, deseó haber mantenido la boca cerrada pues Michael comenzó a contar la historia de cuando Jhonny retó a Kai a un encuentro de beyblade después del torneo BEGA, no sólo para ser hecho añicos, si no para terminar cayendo en un río cercano a donde habían batallado. Aullidos de risas continuaron mientras Michael describía la mirada en la cara de Jhonny, y fue lanzado al piso por un escocés iracundo. Michael continuó riendo mientras Jhonny trataba de estrangular al estadunidense.

Hilary entró a escena con una mirada de horror con lo que estaba enfrente de ella. Una rápida mirada a Ming Ming le hizo calmarse, dándose cuenta que Michael estaba bien. Pronto se unió a las risas que la mantenían junto a sus amigos de buen ánimo.

--

Kenny estaba observando la pantalla de la computadora, deseando por primera vez que estuviera equivocado. Suspiró mientras revisaba de nuevo la información por tercera vez, sabía que no había error. Esto no estaba yendo bien.

"Llamaste?" Kenny se dio la vuelta y vio a Kai observándolo, el escalofriante brillo de la luz de la pantalla hacía lucir su piel pálida como si estuviera enfermo.

"Perdón por tener que alejarte de tu sorprendente sesión de sexo, pero esto es realmente importante." Kenny comentó.

Kai no pudo evitar reír un poco por la crudeza de la broma de Kenny, "No creí que dijeras algo como eso."

Kenny sonrió, "Te sorprenderías. Pero como sea, como decía tenemos un problema."

"Ni siquiera estaba con Hilary." Kai musitó en defensa, antes de captar lo que Kenny había dicho, "que tan malo es?"

"Acaso habrás escuchado del libro Mil Novecientos Ochenta y Cuatro?"

"Dónde las fuerzas del poder inventaron una historia de la rebelión para atraer a los verdaderos traidores?"

"Exactamente, todo esto de 'ataquemos de una vez por todas' es un poco conveniente. Sé que hemos determinado que es una trampa, pero incluso atacando ese día parece una mala idea. Después de todo, con tal de que esto realmente funcione necesitamos asesinar al Rey."

"No te preocupes eso lo haré yo mismo."

"No serás capaz de salir por tu cuenta. Creo que sería mejor si los Bladebreakers van a apoyarte. Todos tienen bestias bit e incluso yo sé pelear."

Kai sonrió hacia Kenny, "Entiendo de donde sacas eso y pensaré después, sobre eso? Además," Kai agregó con su expresión tornándose amarga, "es muy difícil saber como encontrar al Rey ya que se moviliza mucho. Las oportunidades de que sepamos donde está en el día en que él sabe que vamos a atacar son probablemente más pequeñas que nuestras posibilidades de ganar esta guerra."

"Ciertamente no será fácil." Kenny estuvo de acuerdo. "Además suena como si el Gobierno estuviera reuniendo a todo aquel que considera sospechoso de trabajar con los Rebeldes al interior. Están aguzando la nariz."

"Si, bueno tendremos que preocuparnos por eso después; no hay nada que podamos hacer por los Rebeldes capturados, pero quizá seamos capaces de darles un uso, asumiendo que podamos encontrarlos y liberarlos. Por ahora, tenemos que encontrar a los otros y tratar de disfrutar el resto del día." Kai sugirió, poniendo énfasis en el 'tratar' el cual Kenny casi dejó pasar. "Después de todo sólo tenemos un día mas después de éste para el golpe final."

Los dos entraron al corredor y chocaron con Tyson, que parecía tener un gesto pensativo. No parecía darse cuenta de los dos chicos delante de él.

"Estás bien Tyson?"

Tyson levantó la mirada como si saliera de un mareo. Estaba apunto de explicar cuando sus ojos se nublaron.

"Dónde está?"

Kai y Kenny intercambiaron miradas, sabiendo que Tyson le estaba hablando a Seiryu. Kenny hizo un movimiento hacia Kai explicándole que tenían que encontrar a los otros a lo cual Kai respondió silenciosamente asintiendo. Mientras Kenny se alejaba Tyson miró a Kai.

"Lo explicaré en el camino, pero tenemos que irnos."

Antes de que Kai pudiera responder, Tyson salió corriendo en dirección de la entrada. Kai aprisa se sacudió la sorpresa y corrió detrás del otro.

--

Era tarde en la noche y Rin había estado caminando todo el día. Sólo se había encontrado con una persona y pudo haberle preguntado sobre Kai si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que tenía una _espada_ en su mano. Era difícil confiar en cualquiera que se encontraba en las calles, ya que tanto el Gobierno o los Rebeldes podían estar cargando armas (y él no tenía ninguna para defenderse). Cómo podía encontrar a alguien si ni siquiera sabía en quien confiar?

De pronto una figura oscura apareció doblando la esquina en frente de él. Retrocediendo preocupado decidió arriesgarse y confiar en la figura, pero no lo suficiente como atraparlo.

"Kai?"

No hubo respuesta, lo cual sólo consiguió aterrar a Rin. Ahora la figura sabía su propósito y no tenía aliados a quienes acudir. Rin estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y correr en la otra dirección cuando sintió una mano sobre su boca. Con los ojos muy abiertos miró hacia el hombre sobre él.

"El nombre es Steve y tú eres?"

El cuerpo de Rin tembló y comenzó a tratar de liberarse con desesperación. Desafortunadamente la enorme mano del hombre estaba sobre su boca y nariz y Rin rápidamente estaba perdiendo la energía para defenderse. Una sombra oscura cayó sobre su mente extendiéndose y enviándolo a un estado de inconsciencia.

--

Tala estaba sentado en la sala preguntándose si había estado bien haber metido a Rin en ese desastre. El chico apenas tenía suficiente edad como para estarse preocupando por salvar al mundo, pero Tala se recordó que Tyson y sus amigos tenían la edad del niño cuando habían detenido a Boris por primera vez.

"Esta es una situación diferente y lo sabes, Tala." Tala casi brincó de su silla por la sorpresa ante la ronca voz detrás de él.

"No te había notado, Wolborg."

El orgulloso lobo plateado estaba detrás de él en su forma animal, ojos verdes que penetraban en los azules de Tala, sabiendo lo que Tala quería aún antes de que el muchacho pudiera siquiera pensar en ello.

"Este no es tiempo para estar dudando. El chico sabe los riesgos y quiere agradecer tu amabilidad. Le diste la oportunidad."

Tala asintió, aún sin estar satisfecho. El resto de sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando se dejó escuchar un fuerte toquido en la puerta. Tala encontró sus ojos con los del Lobo Plateado antes de que él desapareciera y Tala abrió la puerta. Al momento en que la puerta se abrió un caos se liberó y Tala se halló lanzado al piso.

"Tala Ivanov, estás bajo arresto por alta traición. No tienes derecho a un abogado y todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra."

Los ojos de Tala se abrieron aún mas y el hombre sobre él sonrió. "No creíste que te ibas a salir con la tuya, o si?"

"Es suficiente. Llévense al prisionero."

Tala miró en los ojos del hombre que acaba de hablar. "Así que me delataste, Brian?"

Brian le miró impasivo, "No esperabas realmente que el Gobierno perdiera, o si? Era un sueño de tontos y fuiste un torpe por creer que alguno de nosotros te seguiría para que pudieras traicionar al Rey."

Tala ni siquiera trató de soltarse y el guardia que lo sujetaba sonrió.

"Los Rebeldes han perdido."

* * *

Chan chan chan! y... whu! solo espero que la autora no tarde tanto, por que en serio que me quedé con mucha incertidumbre.

Ikusi arte!


	26. La tormenta que se forma

Kaixo! bueno, no me esperaba que esta historia siguiera pero miren que la autora no se ha olvidado y continua con ella. Ya me había perdido un poco de que iba, y bueno... ya las cosas están que arden. Como siempre un poco de humor, tensión, intriga y... expectación de saber lo que sigue.

GRACIAS.

* * *

_**La tormenta que se forma. **_

Rin se quedó paralizando por unos segundos, incapaz de procesar lo que estaba pasando. Cuando su razonamiento finalmente comprendió la situación mordió la mano del hombre y se liberó. Aunque no era tan rápido como el hombre que había estado frente a él sujetándolo. Rin gritó de nuevo antes de que una mano lo callara de nuevo.

"Voy a hacerte pagar por eso niño." El primero en sujetarlo, Steve, le dijo con una apariencia realmente intimidante.

Rin hizo lo mejor que pudo para verlo con odio, pero sirvió de poco. No era que pudiera lastimar al hombre con solo verlo (por más que Rin lo deseara). El otro acercó su mano con una tela y con movimientos de experto la acercó a Rin sin darle el más mínimo espacio de moverse, forzando al chico a respirar por la tela. Su visión comenzó a nublarse, deformándose la figura de Steve, y aunque trataba de resistirse, la oscuridad de la inconsciencia pronto lo superó. Mientras un zumbido en sus oídos también lo envolvió pero antes escuchó lo que le pareció un rugido.

----------------------------------

Tala soltó una risa burlona, "Justo como los viejos tiempos, ¿eh Boris?"

Boris lo miró hacia abajo, justo como solía hacerlo, una línea delgada se formaba en su boca mostrando su molestia. "Nunca confié en ustedes desde el principio. El Rey en toda su misericordia les otorgó una oportunidad y probaron ser dignos… hasta ahora. Tengo que admitir que pensé que todos ustedes estaban detrás de nuestra pequeña brecha de seguridad, pero Brian ha probado que es digno de sus amos."

Tala giró los ojos, "Prefiero ser un lobo encadenado que un perro para sus ambiciones. ¿Crees que Gobierno o el Rey saldrán de esta sin daño alguno?"

Boris cerró el puño brevemente como reacción a su enojo antes de recuperar el control. La misma sonrisa que Kai había usado cuando él y Tala eran más chicos estaba reflejada en la cara de Boris, preocupando hondamente a Tala. Retrocedió, pero nunca separó su cara (o sus ojos) del joven encadenado enfrente de él como si esperara que Tala fuera a liberarse de pronto.

"Cualquier rebelde que siga con vida y tenga intenciones de retar al Rey y toda su grandeza será asesinado muy pronto. Hemos enviado mensajes a todo sitio que parece ser secreto y los destinatarios no saben donde se esconden los rebeldes, pero en realidad sabemos donde están exactamente quien ha lanzado el llamado a las armas y cada grupo será eficientemente eliminado sin importar que ellos nos ataquen o no."

"¿No estás preocupado de rebelarme tanto? Ya sabes esa historia, el chico malo revela su plan maestro y el héroe se imagina un modo de detenerlo a tiempo."

Una risa escalofriante escapó de los labios de Boris, "Nadie vendrá por ti Tala. Todo rebelde estará muy ocupado tratando de salvarse asimismo una vez que se den cuenta que es una trampa. Incluso si algunos de ellos lo hacen, será imposible encontrar al Rey la verdadera mente maestra- y asesinarlo. ¡Es imposible!"

"¡Tyson y sus amigos ha conseguido antes lo imposible!" Tala gritó desafiante.

"Esta vez, Tala, no les dejaré a la Fuerza de Rebelión, o Grevolution como parece que se refieren a ellos, ni una sola oportunidad de ganar. Ellos no están peleando uno a uno con gente de su mismo nivel, ellos están enfrentado una armada de elite. Tu estás bien informado de cuan fuertes son nuestros mejores soldadosy enviaremos bastantes de ellos para quebrar los espíritus de los rebeldes que quedan."

-------------------

Tyson corría a lo largo de las calles, siguiendo el empuje de de Seiryu y apenas y dándose cuenta que Kai corría detrás de él tratando de mantener el paso de su antiguo compañero de equipo. Tyson dobló la esquina justo a tiempo para encontrarse con Stever y Eddy sujetado al chico que habían encontrado antes.

"¡Hey!" Tyson gritó para atraer su atención antes de sacar su espada e invocar el poder de Seiryu.

Kai llegó justo a tiempo, Steve y Eddy corrían en dirección opuesta. Arqueó una ceja mientras Tyson sólo se encogió de hombros en respuesta. Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta del chico bajo el brazo de Tyson.

"¿Quién es él?"

Tyson miró al niño inconsciente, "Creo que necesita un lugar donde quedarse."

"Considerando que quizá no existiremos muy pronto, no creo que sea buena idea llevarlo con nosotros."

"¿Quieres que lo deje aquí?" Tyson repeló.

"De acuerdo, pero será mejor que no cause problemas." Kai terminó cediendo y se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar.

Tyson lo siguió detrñas, cargando al chico en su espalda con su cabeza recargada en sus hombros.

--------------------

"¿Y quién es él?" preguntó Daichi, apuntando al niño enfrente de ellos.

Hilary le alejó la mano, "¡No hagas eso! ¿dónde lo encontraron?" preguntó girando su atención a Tyson.

"Iba a ser atrapado por Steve y eddy. Se veía en muy mal estado y no podía dejarlo ahí." Explicó Tyson.

"Pudiste haberlo hecho. Bien podría ser que se tratara de una trampa al traer a este chico, así cuando le demos las espaldas él nos traicionará." Kai comentó.

"Eso es pensar positviamente, amargado."

Kenny suspiró, "Kai tiene un buen punto," ante la mirada enojada de Tyson levantó sus manos como defendiéndose. "Habiendo dicho eso… mientras uno de nosotros lo mantenga vigilado estaremos bien. Digo, no es que pueda hacer algo mientras lo estamos vigilando."

Kai curzó sus brazos y musitó, "A menos que lo estén rastreando."

Hilary levantó la mirada y lo golpeó levemente con el brazo antes de ver a los otros. "¿Por qué no Kai y yo hacemos la primer guardia? Si él despierta entonces les avisaremos. Después de todo, ¿nodeberíamos estar pensando en el ataque, considerando que el golpe está planeado para el día siguiente?"

Tyson asintió y los otros tres se dirigieron a la puerta.

"De acuerdo, despierten a alguno de nosotros cuando se cansen." De pronto sonrió, "Y no olviden que hay un niño en el cuarto."

Hilary se enrojeció y la mirada de Kai se oscureció considerablemente, Tyson tuvo que esquivar el bisturí que de pronto fue lanzado contra él.

Hilary respiraba agitadamente, secretamente complacida con su puntería, antes de dar un grito de frustración "¡Hombres!"

Tyson sonrió y corrió fuera del cuarto, sujetó a Kenny y Daichi. Ambos se veían muy asustado, pero entretenidos al mismo tiempo.

"Uyuyuy, ¿quién hubiera pensado que te pondrías tan irritada por eso?" él comentó, cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza mientras salía.

El enrojecimiento aúncubria las mejillas de Hilary y mantuvo la cara lejos de Kai en caso de que él también decidiera burlarse de ella. Aunque ella no necesitaba preocuparse, porque Kai le estaba dando una mirada aguda al chico enfrente de él.

----------------------

Hilary se había dormido en una de las camas vacías del cuarto mientras Kai continuó vigilando. La respiración del chico había tenido cambios en los últimos minutos y Kai estaba esperando que pronto se levantara. Lentamente los ojos del niño se abrieron un poco y miraron alrededor adormilado, sin ver algo realmente.

"_¿No te cansas de tener la razón?"_

Kai se inclinó y sujetól a orilla de la cama. ¿Qué había sido eso? La voz la sentía familiar y aún así no podía recordar haberla escuchado. ¿Podría ser una memoria? Las posibilidades eran pocas, aunque Kenny le había dicho eso hacia mucho.

Un poco de sudor bajó por su frente y temblorosamente Kai se separó de la cama mirando al chico, quien finalmente parecía estar despabilándose.

"¿Dónde estoy quién eres?"

Kai arqueó uan ceja. Sin duda este chico iba directo al grano, aunque secretamente estaba contento con eso considerando el poco tiempo que tenían.

"Mi nombre es Kai y quizá sea mejor para ti que no sepas dodne estamos."

Los ojos del niño se abrieron por la sorpresa y una sonrisa iluminó su cara.

"Quieres decir Kai, ¿el que una vez fue amigo de Tala?"

"¿Tala?" Kai preguntó, no reconociendo el nombre como el de un amigo.

"Si, él."

Ambos chicos miraron hacia Hilary, quien se había despertado cuando la conersación comenzó. Ella sonrió a los dos y se dejó la cama.

"¿Cömo te llamas?" preguntó al chiquillo frente a ella.

"Rin, y he traído un mensaje para Kai, pero sólo él puede oírlo." Miró de Kai a Hilary antes de agregar al final un "perdón" a modo de disculpa.

Hilary suspiró, sabiendo que no había modo de discutir, "Iré a ver a los otros"

"De acuerdo, ¿y qué es?" Kai preguntó una vez que escuchó los pasos de Hilary alejarse.

"No pueden ganar."

Kai cerró los ojos y respiró hondamente antes de responder. "Ya sé."

"¿Entonces por qué se molestan? ¿por qué no solo se ahorran las derrotas y viven una vida paífica?"

"Porque esta gente ha hecho mucho por combatir al Gobierno que sería imposible para el Rey perdonarlos o ignorarlos. Ese el fin de un modo o de otro."

Rin suspiró, "Tala dijo que había un modo," hizo una pausa antes de continuar, asegurándose de usar las mismas palabras que Tala le había dicho, "pero requerirá del asesinato del Rey. Si eso pasara entonces una guerra civil estallaría para buscar un sucesor y la independencia puede ser posible."

Kai suspiró, pasando una mano entre su cabello. "Grandes palabras para semejante niñito."

"Tala hizo que me las memorizara bien."

Kai asintió antes de hablar, "Él tiene razón. Porque estamos incluyendo dos grandes factores: el asesinato del Rey teniendo éxito y la consecuente batalla para obtener el poder que también tendría que ser ganada." Kai bufó, "no puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto."

Rin dudó antes de hablar de nuevo, "Hay todavía otra cosa…"

Kai miró al chico con atención.

-------------

"Escuadrón uno en posición y preparados." Tyson habñó por su radio.

Kai giró los ojs, "Sería más fácil usar nombres. Nadie va a recordar en qué escuadrón están."

Tyson apagó el comunicador, "Sólo observa y aprende, Kai. Lo hemos hecho por años."

"La cual es la razón por qué no puedo entender porque no hacen las cosas más fáciles para ustedes. Ya entiendo por qué van perdiendo."

Tyson le hizo una mueca a su compañero, "Siempre todos son criticos."

------------------

Brian se dirigía por los pasillos y se detuvo en una puerta de porte real flanqueada por dos guardias. A pesar de que estaba a solo un paso de la puerta los guardias parecían ignorarlo, prefiriendo mirar al frente. Brian mentalmente lo ignoró, le preocupaba poco lo que ellos pensaran de él.

Continuó ahí hasta que la puerta se abrió y reveló a un pequeño hombre que recordaba un ratón. Veía nervioso a los guardias, probablemente asegurándose que aún estaban vivos en caso de que Brian hubiera decidido atacar al Rey. Brian peleó contra la urgencia de girar los ojos por el patético hombre ante él.

"El Rey te verá ahora," el hombre-casi ratón dijo, viéndose menos que contento con el visitante.

Brian asintió y entró al cuarto, tuvo que controlarse de mirarse sorprendido, optando por ocultar aquello detrás de esa envolvente sensación de sospecha. Sus ojos se contrajeron ante las exhuberantes decoraciones y los invaluables artefactos alienados en los muros y marcando un camino hasta un enorme escritorio de roble al final del cuarto.

El ocupante de la silla sorprendió a Brian, principalmente porque sabía que era el Rey en persona y no sólo un reemplazo, que era usualmente lo que le recibía. Una sonrisa torcida se desplegó en su cara y le hacía ver como un cazador observando a su presa.

"Dime, Brian. ¿Cómo va nuestro plan?"

Una sonrisa cubrió la sinseguridades de Brian ante esa insinuación. No había esperado que el Rey estuviera en persona ahí.

"Mi espía se ha infiltrado con éxito en la base principal del enemigo, y nos ha estado informando de su plan. Al último minuto la principal base de Japón ha optado por acruar sola atacándonos mientras los otros grupos a lo largo del globo esperarán tres días. Si la invasión tiene éxito ellos atacarán, si no…"

"Entonces correrán como cobardes." El Rey siseó.

"Si señor."

"¿Y que hay de tu espía? ¿Cómo sé si está d nuestro lado o no? pues no lo he conocido."

Brian fue rápido al responder. "De hecho él estuvo con nosotros por cierta cantidad de tiempo. Durante su estancia su lealtad era nuestra, ahora la Rebelión aún cree en él como un leal amigo, así que cuando regresó con ellos le dieron la bienvenida sin sospecha alguna."

El Rey sonrió, "Bien hecho Brian. También hiciste un gran trabajo develando al traidor Tala."

Brian inclinó la cabeza en gratitud por el halago. "Comencé a sospechar de Tala cuando no se vio tan leal como el resto de nosotros. Mis sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando mandé a seguirlo hasta su casa."

El Rey sonrió, "Creo que eso merece una promoción. Tomarás el papel de Tala y la orden será efectiva inmediatamente. Si tu fuente es correcta, debemos estar listos para deshacernos de aquellos que vienen a detenernos tan pronto como sea posible."

----------------

Ming Ming estaba agachada con Daichi a lado. Los dos estaban ya en posición y esperando a los otros. Ming Ming lo estaba haciendo bien, al menos hasta que Daichi comenzó a quejarse.

"Grr ¡Odio estar aquí! ¿no podemos atacar ya? ¡es aburrido!"

Ming Ming suspiró y lo miró molesta. "Si estás tan impaciente, entonces da el primer paso. Podemos apresurarnos y alertar a los guardias de nuestra presencia, y a todos los demás debo agregar. Además, quiero estar aquí ensuciándome tanto como pueda."

Fue turno para Daichi girar los ojos esta vez.

-------------------

Brian caminaba por el pasillo hacia la celda de Tala. Sus hombros estaban echados hacia atrás y sus pasos llevaban un ritmo perfecto. Un arma estaba sujeta a su espalda y pegada a él mientras marchaba por el oscuro pasillo.

Ese lugar le recordaba a la Abadía. Aunque, por donde sea que mirara veía sangre y muerte, algo que no se veía mucho en la Abadía. A los niños de la Abadía simplemente desaparecían de pronto sin una explicación –y nunca serían cuestionados alguien. Lentamente se aproximó a la celda de Tala.

"Los rebeldes han llegado y quizá vayan a atacar pronto." Brian miró la sombra oscura apenas visible en la parte trasera del cuarto. "¿Sabía que el Rey están tan confiado que de que ganará que está en este edificio justo ahora?" Brian se burló, "apuesto que justo ahora desearías no haber sido atrapado, traidor."

Mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba caminando, nadie fue capaz de ver la sonrisa que aparecía en la cara de Tala.

------------------

Los ojos de Ray se contrajeron ante la entrada resguardad enfrente de él mientras Max, Rick y Kenny se colocaban detrás de él.

Ray miró a Max y Rick, "¿Están ustedes dos listos para esto?"

Max sonrió, recordándole a Ray cuando eran más chicos, "¡Ray, nací estando listo!"

Kenny acercó el micrófono de su dispositivo de comunicación a sus labios. "De acuerdo, todos en posición." Entonces agregó con una voz más suave, "Buena suerte."

Max y Rick levantaron los pulgares antes de continuar, con las bestias bit en sus armas.

Ray miró a ambos tanto emocionado como preocupado, "Y es así como comienza."

----------------------

Hilary miró el sol lanzar sus rayos sobre el mar frente a ella. Era tan hermoso; justo lo opuesto a como ella quería que ese día se sintiera. Sus amigos iban a pelear y todo lo que ella podía hacer era ayudar quedándose en la base. Una vez más se sintió inútil.

A pesar de sentirse abandonada miró al cielo con esperanza. Si alguien podía derrotar al Gobierno esos eran los Bladebreakers. De pronto escuchó pasos detrás de ella y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Michael a pocos pasos de ella.

"Espero no haberte asustado," Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara de Michael mientras la veía.

Hilary de pronto incómoda, "No, aunque me sorprende verte aquí. Vine a respirar un poco de aire fresco."

Michael asintió, "Aunque es peligroso. Estoy seguro que Kai se sentiría mejor si permaneces a salvo de regreso en la base. Te acompañaré."

Hilary sonrió para ocultar su nerviosismo antes de aceptar la oferta. Michael extendió una mano que ella aceptó.

Mientras caminaban de regreso a la base, Hilary no se percató de las oscuras nubes formándose en el horizonte detrás de ella.


	27. Última traición

_**Última traición**_

Judy estaba sentada en su oficina, descansando su cabeza en el escritorio, había caído rendida viendo la pantalla de su computadora. Kai la había convencido que sólo un pequeño grupo debía ser usado para intentar el fin de la ocupación, pero Judy tenía sus dudas, al igual que Emily.

Dicha estadunidense abrió la puerta de la oficina para toparse con su vieja entrenadora durmiendo enfrente de ella y, decidiendo que lo mejor era dejarla, silenciosamente cerró la puerta. No había necesidad ed perturbar a la directora hasta que tuvieran noticias del equipo. Judy había estado trabajando duro y era justo que tuviera un poco del descanso que tanto necesitaba.

"Todos andan un poco tensos, ¿no?"

Emily se giró aprisa y se encontró con un joven hombre con cabello rubio claro que caía hasta su espalda y ojos azul profundo, "Mystel".

El muchacho sonrió al escuchar su nombre antes de responder cortésmente, "No quise sorprenderte. Me estaba aburriendo de estar esperanto así que decidí venir a ver si hubiese algo que pudiera hacer."

Emily movió la cabeza, "Por ahora todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar que uno de ellos regrese con buenas noticias," ella suspiró, "Michael justo me estaba sugiriendo que ellos no llevarán dispositivos para comunicarse con nosotros, aunque eso significa que no tenemos idea de lo que está pasando."

Mystel sonrió, "Es difícil que te dejen atrás, pero sé que si alguien puede detener al Rey, es GRevolution. Después de todo, fueron ellos los que derrotaron a BEGA aún contra todas las posibilidades."

Emily sujetó el archivo que había estado manteniendo contra su pecho. La parte traicionera de su mente comenzaba a hacer pregunta tras pregunta, recordándose como su plan podía fallar. Los pensamientos fueron in-crescendo hasta que a voz de Mystel la distrajo, "Hay muchos modos en que este plan puede salir mal, pero creo que este intento será algo sin dejarnos completamente indefensos, si llega a fallar."

Emily miró a otro lado, "Hay sólo algunas veces en que se nos permitirá fallar. Hemos conseguido sobrevivir con lo mínimo."

Mystel asintió, "Estás en lo cierto, ¿pero eso significa que debemos rendirnos? Ultimadamente podríamos dispersarnos, escondernos por algunos años y regresar como ciudadanos normales, nunca tener que preocuparnos por pelear otra vez. El problema es cuando vemos como hay quienes se benefician a costa de los muchos que sufren y sentimos que debemos hacer algo, por que es del modo en que somos."

Una pequeña sonrisa fue abriéndose camino en Emily, "Quizá,"

Mystel le mostró una enorme sonrisa y se dio la vuelta para alejarse, pero se detuvo, "Por cierto, Michael fue a buscar a Hilary, que se había ido antes. Dijo que regresarían pronto. Creo debe tener idea de donde está."

La cara de Emily a prisa se torno en una mueca de confusión, "¡Le dije que esperara aquí! ¿Y si pasa algo mientras él no está?"

Mystel se encogió de hombros antes de alejarse, "Estoy seguro que es nada. Regresarán antes de que te des cuenta, Emily."

----------------

"Hey Quetzalcóatl, ¿estás seguro que este es el lugar correcto?"

Aquél conocido como Quetzalcóatl giró los ojos en su escondite. Por supuesto que ese era el lugar mientras Inteligencia estuviera en lo correcto, pero ni sería su problema si estaba mal (aunque seguramente ellos serían culpados de la falla). Con ojos como de Serpiente observó el edificio doblando la esquina antes de que Quetzalcóatl se girara a su compañero.

"Casi estoy seguro Kraken. La información dicha de la base decía que aquí y enfrente de nosotros está un edificio de apariencia sospechosa. No es una coincidencia."

Kraken sonrió, "Vamos a informarle al capitán y terminar este grupo de una vez por todas."

----------------

"Maldición, no puedo ver nada aquí."

"¿Entonces por qué estás hablando? Lo único que conseguirás es delatar nuestra posición al enemigo… eso si no ya saben que estamos aquí considerando tus quejas."

Tyson miró con dureza a su viejo amigo, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que era inútil ya que Kai, como él, no podían ver ni siquiera unos centímetros frente de él, menos aún un par de pasos atrás.

Finalmente doblaron otra esquina (contra la cual Tyson había chocado una vez mas y se quejó de eso con Kai) los dos jóvenes vieron trazas de luz al frente. Ambos siguieron, no queriendo alertar a nadie del otro lado sobre su presencia si sucedía que alguien estaba ahí.

Tyson, aprisa tomando el rol de líder, levantó la mano y contó con los dedos. Cuando sólo un dedo seguía arriba se levantó y se lanzó contra la puerta, provocando que se abriera yendo a dar a un cuarto vacío.

Kai salió calmadamente, con una mirada de disgusto a causa de la inmadurez de Tyson. "¿No te dije que nadie estaría aquí? Con esa cantidad de ruido que acabas de hacer no me sorprendería si acabaras de alertar a los guardias de este edificio de nuestra presencia."

Tyson levantó los ojos, "Estás exagerando completamente. Amargado."

"¿Quién es el antiguo miembro de esta base? Me parece recordar, que yo soy el experto aquí, Tyson."

"Correcto, Sr. Expero, ¿dónde estamos?"

Kai se tomó su tiempo mirando alrededor del cuarto brillante, el cual era en sí extraño considerando que no había nadie. Usualmente las luces estarían apagadas si nadie estaba por ahí, lo cual representaba la enorme posibilidad de que había alguien ahí.

Kai puso un dedo enfrente de la cara de Tyson para que guardara silencio ya que el otro estaba a punto de decir algo y miró alrededor de la habitación. Había muchos escritorios alienados de cada lado de los intrusos todos viendo hacia la izquierda donde muchas máquinas se localizaban. Desde donde estaba Kai escuchó a Tyson contener la respiración.

"Pensé que se habían rendido con los experimentos en Bestias Bit después de todos los problemas que causó."

Los ojos de Kai se dilataron, recordando algunas de las cosas que sucedieron. "Si es alguna clase de consuelo, ellos experimentaron del mismo modo en humanos."

Tyson hizo una mueca.

"Brian me dijo que estarían aquí." Una sepultural voz comentó.

Ambos hombres se dieron la vuelta hacia el hombre de sus pesadillas estando al lado de la habitación, que parecía haber aparecido de la nada. Tanto Kai como Tyson se pusieron de inmediato en guardia mientras Boris Balkov aparecía delante de ellos, una sonrisa de superioridad se dejaba ver en su cara. Se acercó calmadamente con sus manos en la espalda.

"Tengo que admitir que pensé mi soldado estaba siguiendo a su valiente líder y preparándose para traicionarme." Boris continuó, obviamente burlándose de Tala.

"¿Dónde está Tala?" Tyson cuestionó directamente, mientras que su compañero quedó en silencio.

Boris sonrió, "Me temo que Tala está un poco ocupado en este momento. Justo lo que pasa cuando traicionas a tu líder, ¿no estás de acuerdo Kai,? O debo decir, ¿Fénix?"

La expresión permaneció neutral en Kai; sólo los puños cerrados a sus costados daban una evidencia de sus emociones. Miró entre Tyson y Boris y, pareciendo resolver una especie de conflicto mental, dio un paso lejos de Tyson y sacó sus espadas. Ellas apuntaban directo a su antiguo compañero de equipo.

Tyson, quien a pesar de ser tan rápido como Kai en término de reflejos, justo fue capaz de sacar su arma a tiempo para bloquear el primer ataque de Kai. Los ojos de Boris se contrajeron mientras los dos supuestos aliados se miraban uno a otro. Una vez que se hubo recuperado, Boris convocó a sus tropas y Tyson se encontró rodeado; sabiendo que llevaba las de perder, bajó su arma e ignoró a todos en el cuarto, excepto a Kai.

"Pensé que eras nuestro aliado." El dolor de la traición claramente se notaba en su cara.

La expresión de Kai se rehusó a cambiar, "Asumes que sentí algo hacia ti o tus supuestos amigos."

"¡Como te atreves!" Tyson intentó golpear a Kai en su ataque de ira, pero fue sujetado por algunos de los gorilas de Boris. "¿Qué hay sobre las veces que nos salvaste? ¿Qué hay de Black Dranzer? ¿Qué de Hilary?"

Kai minimizó la situación, "Nunca fui su aliado, Tyson Granger. Sabía todo de ti y tus amiguitos antes de unirme a su grupo. Sabía lo suficiente de mi conexión contigo para ser capaz de manipularlos para que confiaran en mi. Tengo que admitir que fue más fácil de lo que pensé podría tomarme ganarme su confianza, pero una vez más… _estabas_ tan determinado en confiar en _mi._"

Kai caminó a donde Boris estaba y se dio la vuelta para poder ver de nuevo a su antiguo compañero. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara, similar a la que apareció cuando había tomado a Black Dranzer en el primer Campeonato Mundial. Sabía que era más fuerte que ni Tyson o el chico pudieran hacer algo por detenerlo.

"¿Así que esta es tu elección?" Tyson parecía estarse forzando a hablar.

"No tengo idea de quien eres, Granfer, otra molesta mosca zumbando enfrente de todo lo que el Gobierno está tratando de conseguir. Hazte a un lado o prepárate para ser aplastado."

"¿Piensas que me rendiré así nada más? No me conoces entonces, ¿o sí Kai?"

Los ojos de Kai se encendieron con el simple hecho de que sabía más que Tyson, "Kai murió en el campo de batalla contra el Gobierno. ¿Cuándo lo aceptarás?"

El cuerpo de Tyson tembló, pero su petrificada mirada nunca dejó la cara de Kai. "Si crees que han ganado entonces aún tienes mucho que aprender, _Kai._"

"¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?" todos en el cuarto inmediatamente reconocieron la fría voz de Brian.

"Ah Brian, es bueno que te nos unas." Boris replicó, tratando de conciliar el veneno en su voz después de haber sido dejado fuera de la previa situación.

Brian miró de Tyson a Kai, "Fénix, tú y yo escoltaremos al prisionero. El resto de ustedes necesitan colocarse en la seguridad. Ninguno de los otros grupos han sido encontrados aún. No podemos dejar que ninguno se escape de nosotros."

Boris dilató los ojos mirando a Brian, y aún así dirigió al resto de sus soldados fuera de la habitación. Kai fue rápido al inmovilizar a Tyson, removiendo el dispositivo de comunicación de su antiguo compañero de equipo y lo lanzó contra el piso antes de que los tres se dirigieran hacia las celdas de la prisión. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la celda que Tala estaba ocupando. Se acercó al frente para que su cara pudiera ser vista, mirando sólo a Tyson.

"Ha pasado un tiempo, Tyson."

Tyson sonrió, "Seguro que sí. ¿Cómo te las has estado pasando?"

Tala se encogió de hombros, "He estado peor." Entonces se giró hacia Brian, "¿Nos pondrás juntos?"

Brian respondió sacando un arma y abriendo la puerta de la celda de su antiguo capitán y moviéndose para que Kai aventara a Tyson. Tyson apenas y tuvo tiempo de extender sus brazos antes de caer en el piso, y los dos miembros de las Fuerzas del Gobierno se alejaron caminando, sus pasos hacían eco en la superficie de piedra.

Tyson gruñó y se dio la vuelta para tratar de ver algo de los otros dos para gritar, "¡No se saldrán con la suya!"

Después se preguntó si se había imaginado escuchar a Kai responder en voz baja, "Podrías sorprenderte."

"No te molestes en gritar, Tyson. La única cosa que conseguirás será provocarme un dolor de cabeza."

Tyson regresó al lado de Tala y miró al antiguo líder de los Blitzkrieg Boys, que se veía sorprendentemente calmado considerando la posición en que estaban.

"Espero que esa mirada signifique que tienes un plan, Tala, porque me quedé sin ideas."

Tala se sentó recargado uno de los muros y cerró los ojos, "Sólo tenemos que esperar a ser rescatados."

"¿_Eso_ es?" El grito de Tyson hizo eco en los pasillos.

-----------------

"¡Ve Venus!" Una flecha se disparó a través de oscuro pasillo y la gran bestia blanca fue contra sus enemigos, enviándolos hacia atrás.

"¡Hey, deja unos para mi!" Daichi gritó sonriendo, antes de agitar su propia arma y llamar a su bestia bit.

"Hey chicos, sean muy cuidadosos. No puedo tener contacto con Kai o Tyson." La voz de Kenny sonó a través de sus audífonos.

Tanto Max y Rick se miraron entre si sorprendidos antes de que Max respondiera, "¿Estás seguro, Kenny? Quizá sólo están en un área peligrosa y apagaron sus comunicadores hasta que estén a salvo."

"He perdido la señal de Tyson."

Rick cerró sus puños y se giró hacia el centro del complejo. "Entonces tenemos que apresurarnos y encontrarlos."

Max sonrió y asintió hacia su amigo, "No se preocupen chicos. Tyson y Kai estarán bien. Necesitamos continuar con nuestra misión."

"Bien dicho Max." La voz de Rei se escuchó en réplica.

"¿Entonces qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!" la excitada voz de Daichi perforó por los audífonos haciendo que todos se encogieran por el volumen del grito.

------------

Brian se detuvo, "¿Estás bien?"

"No te preocupes. Sólo que Daichi es muy ruidoso." Fénix explicó quitándose el audífono y sobándose la oreja antes de volver a ponérselo.

Brian hizo una mueca, "¿Ya han dado sus localizaciones?"

"No y dudo que lo hagan ya que Kenny hizo hincapié en decirle a cada grupo dónde se suponía que debían estar. Yo sólo sé sus puntos de inicio."

La exasperación de Brian se profundizó y dejó escapar una exhalación molesto. Entonces continuó dirigiendo a Fénix por los pasillos hasta que se detuvieron en una puerta custodiada por ambos lados. Brian miró a su compañero.

"El Rey mismo desea hablar contigo. Estaré cerca cuando haya acabado."

Fénix miró a los dos guardias antes de pasar su audífono a Brian. La puerta se abrió para él y entró. El hombre con aspecto de ratón había abierto la puerta y regresó a la parte de posterior del cuarto junto a su señor. Irónico, Fénix pensó, puesto que usualmente los ratones son la comida básica de las serpientes,

Cualquier sentimiento que el tuviera por el hombre frente a él (el que parecía ratón no contaba ante sus ojos) inclinó la cabeza mostrando un profundo respeto. Después de todo, el Rey mismo había pensado que Fénix era un traidor momentos atrás y aunque el plan había ido a la perfección, Fénix podía imaginar que el Rey andaría con cautela a su alrededor. Así que sería lo mejor si no daba muestras de desafío.

"Veo que has regresado, Fénix. Fue un trabajo impresionante tomando la base de Japón, pero hubiera preferido que no mataras a algunos de mis mejores soldados en el proceso." El Rey lo halagó, sintiendo ya su victoria.

"Podría haber dicho lo mismo sobre mi bestia bit de sombras, pero Japón ahora es suyo y los otros habrán de caer pronto."

El Rey se tensó, "¿Estás seguro? ¿te das cuenta que las otras bases están esperando que Japón triunfe o caiga? En otras palabras sólo se esconderán mejor."

"No serán ya preocupación. La base de Japón tiene su mayor número y por mucho. Con ellos fuera del camino los otros grupos habrán perdido la esperanza. Quizá hayamos perdidos la oportunidad de capturar a muchos que son traidores a su causa, pero hemos mantenido nuestras pérdidas al mínimo."

El Rey se recargó en su silla, se veía pensativo en lo que Fénix acababa de decir. "Ya veo. ¿Y estás confiado que ellos no volverán a levantarse contra mi?"

"Una vez que la base de Japón esté finiquitada y todos los miembros puestos a juicio ante el mundo, no veo quien sea capaz de cuestionarnos."

El Rey sonrió, "Te ves muy confiado."

"Pasé mucho tiempo con esas basuras si lo recuerda. Son muy predecibles."

El Rey asintió y sonrió, "Muy bien." Dijo alejando a la patética criatura junto a él, "déjanos, deseo hablar con Fénix a solas."

Fénix miró al hombre escabullirse y salir pero antes de salir le dio a Fénix una mirada de desafío. Pero, enfrentado con la mirada de Fénix, los ojos del hombre-ratón fueron rápidamente cubiertos por una sensación de miedo y fue rápido en abrir la puerta y salir por ella.

El Rey no se había molestado en mirar a su sirviente, prefiriendo mantener sus ojos en Fénix. Sonrió un poco antes de hablar, "Y ahora a los verdaderos asuntos…"

------------

"¿Por qué no nos hemos encontrado con nadie aún?" Rick gruñó mientras doblaban otra esquina en el laberinto.

"Tranquilízate Rick, estoy seguro que hay una buena explicación para esto." Max respondió tan serenamente como era posible, aunque era difícil ya que estaba igualmente nervioso y asustado.

No parecía posible que ellos hubieran pasado sin ser detectados por tanto tiempo y pasaron todos los guardias. Se veía que había sobreestimado a sus oponentes y aún le molestaba.

"Hey ustedes dos, den gracias que nadie los ha encontrado aún. Por cierto Rick, dejaste tu micrófono activado." Ray dijo en un intento por entusiasmarlos.

"Oh cierto, perdón."

"¿Han escuchado algo de Kai o Tyson?" Max cuestionó.

"Me impresionaría si tú lo hubieras hecho." Una voz de entre la oscuridad respondió.

Dos figuras familiares quedaron ante ellos, una era un gigante y la otra corta de estatura. Ambos cargaban sus armas sobre sus hombros. Los ojos de Max se abrieron demasiado por la sorpresa ante los dos, sabiendo que la pelea apenas estaba comenzando. "Ian, Spencer."

Los ojos de Rick se contrajeron, "Recuerdo al chico alto, ¿pero quién es ese fenómeno de bolsillo?"

Ian sonrió y respondió en un tono arrogante, "Cuida a quien le pones sobrenombres. Estás en nuestro territorio."

Max y Rick alistaron sus armas, pero Ian y Spencer se veían desinteresados y se mantuvieron sin usar sus armas –Max asumió que contenían sus bestias bit. Ambos permanecieron serenamente ante Max y Rick, a Max eso le recordó cuando entraron en la Abadía para buscar a Kai. También tenía el mismo sentimiento de intranquilidad en su estomago.

"¿Dónde están Kai y Tyson?" Max hizo lo mejor que pudo para contener su enojo, pero sabía que los dos lo habían notado.

Ian sonrió, su cabeza se levantó para acentuar el hecho de que les hablaba con desdén, "¿Por qué no peleamos? Si ganan, les diremos."

Rick sonrió, "¡Veamos que tan rudos son!"

Todo lo que Max pudo ver fue la escena en la Abadía Balcov siendo repetida justo delante de él, lanzando señales de alarma en su cabeza, "Rick, algo anda mal aquí. Yo…"

Pero, Rick no estaba escuchando, "No te preocupes por eso Max. Si no estás dispuesto a pelear, estoy seguro que el fenómeno de bolsillo y yo podemos pelear."

Max observó a los dos comenzar a pelear. Ian aún no sacaba su arma y continuó bloqueando los ataques de Rick, sonriendo todo el tiempo. Spencer permaneció inmóvil como siempre, por lo cual Max estaba agradecido, pero en guardia en caso que el soldado decidiera terminar el encuentro rápidamente.

Ian sonrió, "Para cuando esto termine estarás pidiendo clemencia."

Los enormes puños de Rick se cerraron, "Espero que no hayas apostado."

Una risa despectiva escapó del miembro más pequeño de los Blitzkrieg Boys y saltó al frente, incrementando la distancia entre ellos. Se enderezó por completo y se inclinó hacia ellos. "Desearía haberlo hecho."

Justo entonces Max y Rick se encontraron rodeados por soldados del Gobierno. Cada uno tenía un arma en su mano y se veía que muchos podían controlar bestias bit. Rick gruñó y vio como los ojos de Max se dilataban, preguntándose en silencio como saldrían de ese desastre.

"No pensaste realmente que jugábamos de acuerdo a las reglas, ¿o sí? ¿U olvidaste que estabas en nuestro territorio?"

* * *

Recién se actualizó (bueno hace poco más de una semana)... no me esperaba un giro así, pero como que debe haber algo escondido por ahí... de lo contrario, todo ya valió.

Ni idea de cuando se vuelva actualizar, pero cuando suceda, aquí andaré de nuevo subiendo la traducción.

Gracias y saludos!

Nos leemos!


End file.
